A Winter's Tale
by LittleWonder77
Summary: Fred loves Roger. Roger loves Kash. Kate loves Brian, but also wants Fred. Rated M for lemons M/M, drama, pregnancy, and more drama. Queenies just can't get along under one dang roof! Nobody really knows who they want.
1. Chapter 1

A Winter's Tale

Freddie laid in bed nude, smoking a cigarette, and cuddled up in the covers. It was cold outside, and it still felt cold in the house when the furnace wasn't on. Freddie had fallen for his best friend, and now new lover; Roger. He liked Roger when I met him, but then he straightened out a bit, and now, he's back to his normal self.

Freddie stands 5'10", has chocolate eyes, his hair was black and was felt like silk when you stroked it. His hair fell just past his shoulders, as Freddie always put it, "It's just long enough, dear!" He was also very charming, when he wanted to be.

Freddie just had his 27th birthday and he was more than happy; he was gay! Yup… he was the one and only Freddie Mercury and he was still living with me. I didn't care, as long as he was in a safe place to live.

"Well… How was it, sweetie?"

Roger giggled, "Mm, it was great, dear."

Roger stands 5'9", and well… to tell the truth he looked like a girl. He had beautiful long blond hair, which fell five inches past his shoulders. He had big azure colored eyes that sparkled with mischief. Roger was 23 and very happy to have a friend like Freddie.

Roger cuddled up next to Freddie. Yes that's right, Roger's had it bad for Freddie. Roger wouldn't give up the world for Freddie now, but about a year ago he probably would have.

Roger fondled Freddie's chest hairs, and feather kissed his lips.

Freddie choked, "R-r-roger!" He coughed, "Don't do that when I'm about to exhale cig smoke, alright?"

"Oh, right… Sorry, love."

But how did Kashmira feel about all of this? Did she even know that Roger didn't want her? Or was it Kashmira that didn't want him? Was Roger with Freddie because she was pregnant? So many things to know, but only some she would find out about all of this.

Kashmira was 5'6" and looked much like Freddie. She had dark brown eyes and black hair, but it was longer than Freddie's and it just about looked dark brown. She was also the youngest out of all of us; she was 21.

Kashmira was Freddie's little (and only) sister. They were always close until just about now. They had grown up together, and had no problems, but this was more than just an issue. Kashmira loved Roger, but Roger loved Freddie. What was Kashmira going to do?

Kashmira sat downstairs on the couch sobbing. She loved Roger so much, and this is what he does to her? John tried to comfort her. John didn't like to see her cry, and he can't believe what he saw was happening to her, it's just unbelievable. He held her in his arms.

"Maybe he'll work something out, dear; I mean… he wasn't like this before, like Freddie was,"

"Yes, but he's gay… with my brother! I mean jeez… tell me that isn't gross to see your lover all over your sibling…it disgusts me!" She sniveled.

 _"Oh dear… it looks like it's going to be a very long night…"_ John thought.

"Kashmira, it's alright… if he wants to be that way, then just let him, you don't need him…"

"You think so?" she sniveled.

"Yeah…" he looked into her eyes and gently kissed her. John was starting to question himself if he liked Kashmira, they haven't talked too much about anything, but she needed someone to hold her, she was trembling and everything. To top that all off, she needed someone to support her when gave birth to "Joseph". She already had a name picked out for her son, she liked the name "Joe", and so that's how it came to be that she was going to name him that.

"I'm always here for you Kash… No matter what happens…" He wiped away her tears.

She smiled at him, "Thanks John…"

John Deacon was the bassist of Queen. He didn't speak too much, but he had few things to say about some people. Some say he's shy, but I really don't seem to know, now since he's living with the rest of the group.

John is 5'9" and thinks he is now in love with Kashmira, who he doesn't really know that well, and hasn't talked to, too much. He was the youngest of the queenies, he was 21, as well as Kashmira was. His hair was caramel colored, and it was long, none of the queen guys cut their hair… except Freddie, he did months ago, but its grown back.

Meanwhile, Brian and I were upstairs, entertaining our now, very curious little Kayla. She was only seven months old and already understood a few things, not words, but she could sit up, grab things, and crawl. She smiles too. She's got hazel eyes and what hair she has is dark brown.

My dear, Brian, is the same height as Freddie but a bit more slim. He has light brown eyes that sometimes look hazel. He too, just had a birthday. Roger, Brian, and I share July birthdays. He was 26 and I now was 23. Brian has really curly hair. It sometimes looks like an afro, but I can tell you it's not!

Brian held Kayla on his lap and made goofy faces and noises to her. She giggled with delight, she was adorable! We did lots of things with her. You got to keep your kids entertained of course! We read to her, sang to her, talked to her, and spoiled her too much. We tried to teach her how to talk but she's still in the stage of muttering baby things, so she's halfway there, I think.

We sat on the bed giggling, and goofing around with Kayla.

"Oh Brian, look at her," I laughed, "She's so beautiful!"

"She takes after you, Kate!" Brian smiled.

"Want to go downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," he picked up Kayla, and took her downstairs with us. Brian put her in her pen, and sat with Kash and John on the couch, I decided to join them too.

"You alright now, dear?" John asked Kashmira.

"Yeah, thanks John," she sniveled.

"What's wrong, Kash?" I asked sympathetically.

"I wish not to say… If you don't mind,"

"Oh that's fine… I was just trying to help you, dear."

"I'm having problems that's all… and well no one can really help me with this. It's Roger's own problem."

"Roger problems?" Brian asked.

"More or less, yeah… little Joe needs a dad, and well 'daddy' has gone gay with my brother…" Kashmira tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't, she cried again.

"Oh Kashmira, I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything Brian and I can do for you?"

"Yeah, castrate Roger…" she sobbed, "He doesn't need balls, if he wants to go gay!" she yelled. She turned to John and cried on his shoulder.

Brian snickered a bit, but kept it low so Kash didn't hear.

"Kashmira, it's alright, sweetie… don't worry about the bastard, okay?" John said warmheartedly. John tried to settle Kashmira down again, while we made a move.

Brian and I wanted to know what was going on, why this was happening, so we walked upstairs, took a left, and stood there staring at the shut door. We took our chances of seeing something gross. It wasn't every day that you saw Freddie and Roger doing things, or even heard it from downstairs…

I took a deep breath, "Well…should we open it? We might see something really scary or gross, dear…"

"Yeah let's do this and get it over with…" Brian slowly turned the knob and pushed in, to open the door.

And there was Freddie, wanking Roger. His hand briskly stroked Roger's member, his hand gripped firmly and with such seriousness in his eyes. Freddie knew what he was doing, it seemed like. As Freddie looked at it, it didn't seem to be wrong, but in the eyes of others it was totally wrong.

Roger had his head tilted back, and his back was arched as he came all over Freddie's face. Freddie pleasantly wiped it off on the sheet, and then passionately kissed Roger. Roger giggled with delight and put an arm around his lover, pulling him closer.

"Magnifico…" Freddie grinned as he laid his head on Roger's chest. Roger was breathless from the pleasure Freddie had just given him.

"I… I… I love… you… Freddie," he said breathlessly. The couple kissed and started conversation, until Brian broke it up.

"Ahem!" Brian cleared his throat staring at the gay couple, "Will you two knock it off for a few seconds?!"

Roger turned crimson and covered up the both of them with the thick feather bedspread. He was a bit embarrassed to know he had an audience, but it didn't bother Freddie as much.

"Y-yes?" Freddie asked nervously as Brian and I entered the room.

Brian took a seat on a corner of the bed and looked Roger in the eye… and he wasn't too happy about what he saw, "First, in my house I will not tolerate this shit you guys have started, wanking is acceptable all guys do it, but gay sex? No, I won't have it! So the both of you better straighten up or else you'll be living in a mound of snow! And Roger, look what you've left Kashmira with! She wanted someone to love, and she wanted you, she gets you, you run off with her brother, what is that? And now 'Joe' doesn't have a father! Look at the bastard you've turned into! And you're getting hot from a man, that isn't what you want Roger… Don't leave her like this, you've ruined her life."

"Um… Brian sweetie, yes I am gay again, first off, and secondly, we already had sex…" Freddie admitted.

"Yeah? Well don't do it again! And Roger you better go back to Kashmira, she's starting to worry and she's pissed, and she doesn't need any more stress with her being pregnant and all… don't make me have to castrate you." Brian was irate he couldn't stand what was going on, it was gross first of all, and secondly it was stupid. If they wanted to be gay they could have went to a gay bar or something! Not in this house!

I walked over to Brian and kissed him.

"Very well said, darling."

Brian laughed, "Thanks! I knew I was good at something!"

"Kate! Kayla is crying!" John yelled from downstairs.

"Get me a bottle ready and I'll feed her!" I yelled back.

Brian and I went downstairs to feed Kayla, and to tell Kashmira that we really told Roger what he should have done.

Freddie got dressed and smoked another cigarette, he wasn't embarrassed that he was caught, but it was the fact that it turned him on. Roger got dressed and hugged Freddie.

"Oh Freddie," his voice quivered, "I love you…" Freddie held roger close and sighed. He loved Roger, but if he couldn't have sex at all, then why have a relationship? Sex was the big thing that made up a relationship, to Freddie. It's what he thought kept couples together.

"Roger, I love you too, but I really don't know how long I could go without sex…" One of Freddie's hands rested on the back of Roger's neck, and the other was on the small of Roger's back, as he French kissed his friend. Roger moaned softly. He loved how tender Freddie's lips felt, and when they touched it was bliss! Roger loved Freddie's eyes, and his cute, buck-toothed grin. Roger loved everything about this man!

Roger ran downstairs to do what Brian told him to do, because he knew if he didn't he'd be living on the streets. Roger does have money, but only some; he pays rent like everyone else that lives there. He stopped running when he reached the couch.

"Hi Kashmira," he said shyly as he hugged his fiancée.

"Oh Roger," she began, "What did you think you were doing, going off with Freddie? He's gay and everything, sweetie…"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Please don't do this to me Roger, I love you too much! Do it for Joe! Roger you'd be a good daddy if you weren't gay…" She smiled and ran a hand over her round stomach. This made things hard on Roger, he thought he was gay, Kashmira loves him, he loves her, still… is this a love triangle?

"I-I love you too, Kash!" he grinned. Maybe he wasn't gay… maybe he was trying something, but didn't like it too well. Well, we don't even know that much of it…

I sat in a reclining chair feeding the now sleeping baby. Those chairs are great, because you can just sit back…and go to sleep. Brian pulled up a chair and sat next to me as Kayla and I were just going to nap.

"Yes?" I mumbled sleepily.

"May I nap with you?" he asked.

"Of course!" I mumbled again.

Freddie lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was gay again, he loved Roger, but now he couldn't have him, because Roger was with Kashmira. Freddie curled up in the sheets and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Roger; his Roger; his best friend and lover. Freddie silently cried, thinking about how he had lost his new lover.

Freddie sang softly to himself…

"It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you,  
How I cried...  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
'I'll love you 'til I die'

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories,  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love? ...  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
I'll love you 'til I die… Oh Roger!" he sobbed.

I woke to something moving on me. I looked down, and it was Kayla! I forgot we even napped. I let Kayla down, and woke up Brian.

"Dear it's late, and we haven't had dinner! Or anything!" I said, slightly shaking him. I didn't want to startle or frighten him.

"Yeah, um, okay…" he mumbled half-awake.

"Brian, dear!" I said shaking him a bit more.

He jumped up.

"Yeah I was awake the whole time…Now what were you saying?"

I laughed, "Will you make dinner? This dysfunctional family is probably hungry!"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I'll get to it!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Roger held Kashmira close to him. He doesn't make good decisions most of the time, but now he knows what he has to do.

"I'm sorry…" he kissed her.

"It's okay… just please don't do it again, I love you too much for you to be gay, especially with my brother." she held Roger's hand and smiled.

"I love you too!" he placed a hand on her stomach and grinned. She smiled at Roger; she didn't want him to change anyway that he could!

"Roger, you're going to be a good dad… you just need to know some things," she laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really think so, sweetie?"

"Yeah…" she fondled Roger's beautiful, long, locks of blonde hair.

"Still working out a date for our wedding?"

"Yeah… I'm running out of days, but I'm still trying."

"That's good,"

Kayla slowly crawled her way towards Roger and Kashmira. Kayla sat in front of their feet and raised her arms. That's her way of saying "Pick me up!"

Kashmira laughed, "Roger she wants you to pick her up!"

"Oh?" he laughed and picked up Kayla. She sat on his lap and stared at him for the longest time.

"That's Uncle Roger, Kayla! He doesn't know too much about babies, but that's okay because I'll teach him lots of things." She smiled at Kayla. Kayla didn't understand those words, but she listened attentively.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chef Brian was cooking up something. It seemed like stir fry, which we haven't had in about… well a long time. With that we were going to drink non-alcoholic wine. No one needs to be drunk in December anyway!

"How's food coming, darling?" I asked.

"It's doing great, but it's not done!" I stood by Brian and kissed him. He held me close to him, hoping for lots of good kisses. I placed my hands on his lower back, as we exchanged kisses. I don't think I mentioned this but his hair is back to normal, it's not all straight like it was. I found something that'd curl his hair, it was like a wash out kind of thing, and he used it, and ta da!

John, Freddie, Brian and I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food to be done cooking.

"So, Freddie... How are things, dear?" I asked.

"Just peachy," he sighed staring out the window at the twinkling snowflakes that fell from the sky. I looked at him and saw the reflection of the snowflakes in his eyes. I could tell something was wrong, and I felt like it was something I or Brian did. It just had to be, because it was the only 'bad' thing that happened to him today!

"Freddie I'm-" He cut me off and waved his hand in my face.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're not sorry, when I'm in love, my lover can't stay because he or she is taken away by someone else!" I looked away from him. I knew he was angry, but I read somewhere that he had these really bad fits, where he'd throw things... I just hope things will never get that way for him to have to do that.

"Freddie, behave! That's Kate you're talking to, not a lover or anything in that area, don't treat her like shit!" Brian held me close.

"Oh, go blow Roger…" Freddie muttered under his breath, and pouted.

"Um… Hey you guys, this may be off topic, but um… I think I like Kashmira…" John admitted.

"Good, does this mean I can have Roger back?" Freddie smiled.

"Um… No… Unless you and Roger wish to live in an igloo, you two will have to leave this house if you want to be together!" Brian informed Freddie, so he knew what would happen if he were to do anything… As you can see Freddie doesn't listen too often. He knows what he's going to do but it's not the right thing, always.

An hour passed by, and by this time dinner was on the table. John, Roger, and Kashmira rushed to the table to eat. I guess they were starving, from the looks of it. Roger was literally stuffing his mouth with rice, and vegetables; John ate at a slow but okay speed if you wanted seconds; Kashmira wasn't exactly stuffing her mouth, but she too, ate fast.

"Roger! You're eating like a pregnant woman!" I yelled, "Slow down!"

There was sheer silence after that. All the members of Queen had stopped eating and stared at Kashmira. Kashmira stopped and looked over at Roger.

"…You're a pig!" she whispered to him.

"Sowwy, I'm berry hungry!" he said with a mouth full of food. Then I continued to say what I was going to say before Roger opened his mouth.

"Okay, sorry… but I didn't mean it literally! And secondly… Kashmira doesn't eat like you, Roger!"

"Wow… he is a pig!" Freddie said looking up at Roger. After dinner Freddie, stayed seated at the kitchen table. Brian, Kayla and I went upstairs, to spend some family time together.

Meanwhile after dinner, Roger was sitting on the couch with his 'wife-to-be'. Roger was getting weary, he loved Kash, but he wanted something more from Freddie. Freddie winked at Roger from the kitchen. Roger at first was puzzled, but then thought it could be a signal to something.

"Kash dear, I'm going to take a shower, alright? You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…" she kissed Roger and off he went gaily to the shower, which wasn't too far from the kitchen or living room. Freddie wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he admired Roger in all ways. Freddie snuck past his sister, and crawled his way slowly to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, let me in!" he whispered, almost audible. Roger opened the door and was surprised to see Freddie standing before him. Roger was glad to see his lover again. Freddie took Roger back, and Roger knew it from the luscious kiss Freddie gave him.

"Oh Freddie, I thought I'd never taste your lovely lips again!" Roger cried out.

"Me too, darling… Oh hey! Wait!" Freddie locked the door, "Now… were you _really_ going to take a shower?"

"Well, yeah!"

Freddie seductively licked his lips, "…May I join you?"

Roger winked at him, "Anytime, dear…" Roger threw Freddie hard up against the wall. He hit it with a loud 'thud'.

"Ouch! Darling, why do you have to be so rough?"

"Its rough love, sweetie, sorry," he said kissing Freddie's sweet lips. Freddie's hands explored Roger's thin frame, as they swapped kisses. Roger's hands made their way under Freddie's shirt and began to rub his chest all over. Freddie's hands found their way beneath Roger's jeans, and rested on his smooth bottom.

Roger shivered, "Oh my! Your hands are ice, Freddie!"

"Yes, that's why they are in your pants, sweetie," Freddie chuckled. Roger slipped off his lover's shirt and tossed it on the tiled floor. Roger placed kiss after kiss upon Freddie's neck. Freddie loved it.

"Mm, Roger… oh, don't stop, darling!" Freddie's moan was almost harmonious. Roger continued working on Freddie's neck, while his hands explored lower, and found their way down to Freddie's zipper. Freddie grew hard very quickly from all the sensitive touching; he was sensitive like a woman, and Roger loved it.

" _The machine of a dream, such a clean machine,  
With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam_ _._

 _When I'm holding your wheel,  
All I hear is your gear,  
When my hand's on your grease gun,  
Oh it's like a disease son…"_

Those lyrics echoed through Freddie's head as Roger slipped off his pants. He remembered that first concert he'd been at… Roger was there and he was singing "I'm in love with my car", Roger was teasing Freddie on stage with his seductive looks, and moves… And that's when he started to masturbate to Roger's voice; best concert Freddie had ever been at he recalls. He was seventeen then and Roger was just fifteen, still struggling through puberty and loved to tease Freddie in many ways after he found out what pleased Freddie. Freddie and him experimented with lots of little things, here and there but they didn't really tell anyone. They fancied each other since high school.

Roger ran to the shower, threw Freddie the bar of soap and he handled the shampoo. Freddie stood behind Roger and massaged his back with the soap as the warm water trickled from the shower head, hitting Roger in the face. Roger moaned as Freddie softly rubbed him down with soap here and there.

"Oh Freddie… It feels nice to be clean… don't stop!" Roger moaned. He was having dirty thoughts as Freddie washed him down with soap. Roger couldn't help himself; he was really just a young, horny, teenager at heart. He loved to think dirty, it pleased him.

"I wasn't planning to," he grinned, "you need to be 'squeaky clean'!"

Roger laughed, "But what for?"

"Darling… for my sister's wedding of course!"

Roger looked away, "Oh yeah, um… right…"

"Oh Roger, there's nothing to be depressed about, _I'm sure_ you'll have much fun," he winked at him. Roger smiled. He knew Freddie had plans, but what exactly? And had he already planned ahead for this?

Roger and Freddie washed each other's hair, loving it every second, while something those two didn't know about, went on in the living room...

John sat next to Kashmira on the couch, and he was more than nervous, just to talk to her. He wasn't how sure Freddie was going to take the news that he wanted to marry her, but it could be good, because then Freddie has Roger back in his possession. John made a move; he decided he'd have a nice conversation with Kashmira, kiss her, and then tell her his plans.

"Hi Kashmira…" he smiled shyly.

"Oh, hi John," she grinned.

"How's things with you?" he asked hoping to start a nice conversation so he could "pop the question".

"Uh…" she looked away from John, "things could be much better, you know what I'm going through…" she sighed.

"Yeah… sorry for asking, dear…" he muttered.

"John… um…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you…" she reddened.

"What?! And you're not joking?"

"No, why?" she asked shocked. She was a little started by that question. Why would it be a joke?

"Because… I love you too!" he cried out.

Brian and I saw the whole thing from the living room, it was amazing! We haven't seen anything like it, except for in movies, but that shouldn't count. I looked at Brian who held Kayla, and laughed.

"That was cute!" I cried out.

Brian laughed, "I wasn't expecting to see something like that in well, forever!"

John kissed Kashmira affectionately. Freddie walked out of the bathroom in his robe and was shocked to see that. He didn't expect to see that in forever, but it was happening before his very eyes.

"Oh… my…god…" he muttered, "ROGER! JOHN'S KISSING MY SISTER!" he screamed. The floor in the whole bathroom was soaked, except for the rug. Roger tried to run out of the bathroom but it backfired, and instead he slipped, fell backwards, and hit his head on side of the tub.

"Roger?" Freddie said not looking back, thinking Roger was right there with him. He turned around to see Roger unconscious.

"Oh jeez, great, Roger's unconscious!" Freddie ran to Roger's side.

"That didn't sound too good…" Kashmira looked towards the bathroom.

"Think he's unconscious?" John questioned.

"Most likely…"

Brian and I swiftly walked into the living room, after hearing the 'crash'. Brian looked around. His mind suddenly drew a blank; he forgot what he was going to do, and what had just happened. He rubbed his head, and tried to think back.

 _"Um… I was in the kitchen, heard a loud noise, came in here and… oh yeah go to the bathroom, stupid!"_

Brian hurried off to the bathroom and helped Freddie drag Roger out into the living room. He was out cold, he hadn't moved since he fell. This was bad, and next to this there was also something else bad… The TV was on VH1 and there was startling news.

"Kashmira turn it up, so we all can hear it," It's not every day you hear bad news on VH1. I found this news quite odd that they hadn't announced it earlier.

 _"The band Queen, hasn't written a song in almost a year, what is going on? Will they drop another album on us sometime soon, or will we just have to say goodbye and let them go? Stay tuned for more shit news on VH1!"_

 _"Shit… well for a fact I'm not giving out where the hell they are living! It's my own damn house!"_ I thought to myself.

"Damn… um… Now, we have a problem!" John said fearfully. He pulled Kashmira close for a tender kiss. John wasn't kidding; he was serious about him and Kashmira. Roger wasn't going to stay with her any longer, knowing that all that he said to her was lies. It turns out that he's a pathological liar. John's sweet, he wouldn't harm a fly… well ok, maybe _just_ a fly.

"Hey Brian!" I called out to him.

Him and Freddie had one heck of a time getting Roger off the bathroom floor, it had been ten minutes, and they hadn't moved him too far.

"What is it? I could use a bit of help!" he yelled back. I sighed and ran to the bathroom to help drag Roger into the living room. Jeez, Roger's heavy! I wonder if it's all in his feet or his head… You tell me!

We dragged Roger out by the couch and sat him up straight. He didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything! We waited about an hour to see if dumbass would wake up, but in this case he didn't, so we thought he should get seen for such a hard fall.

"Is he dead?!" I questioned nervously.

"Nah…" the physician began, "just a bump on the head! From what I saw he didn't fall too hard; he should be alright by tomorrow… and that's a promise!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "right…" he mumbled. Freddie didn't trust people that talked like they knew everything because well… no one knows everything! Freddie sat next to the unconscious Roger and giggled girlishly.

"He looks like an angel…" Freddie sighed contentedly, "Lovely…" he muttered, pushing some of Roger's blonde locks behind his ears.

What's in Roger's mind?!

This is what goes on in Roger's mind at the moment (A/N: gives me another scene to do at least!)

"Freddie is that you? I can hear you, but where the hell are you?! Where am I?!" So many things to ask, but so little time. Roger could hear everyone, he was still unconscious but his mind was wide awake.

"Roger!"

"What?!… God? Am I in heaven?"

"Heh, yeah right, you in _heaven_? Don't _make_ me laugh," Satan said sarcastically.

"Shit… I'm with _you_ again… I've seen you around; don't make me think I haven't…"

"Roger, Roger…You're such a fool, I don't see why Kashmira fell for you in the first place!"

"Who?"

"You're ex-fiancée, dumbarse!"

" _Ex?_ "

Satan sighed, "It's no use talking to dumbarses… remind me _why_ you're here…"

"Whoa, Whoa…Wait… I would tell you, but I personally don't know why I am here,"

Roger said.

"Roger!" a voice yelled.

"Hey Darling, wake up!" another voice yelled.

"Look dear Lucifer, I must leave you now… People need me!"

"Need you? Ha! They don't need you Roger; they just want you to be there with them… I'll be seeing you in a few decades…" And with a cloud of smoke Satan disappeared.

Roger arched his back and woke up, drenched in sweat. He was scared, terrified, anxious, and confused. He didn't know what went on or what he missed, but if that was a dream, he hoped it wouldn't ever happen. Roger was also enraged, he didn't know why, but he really just felt like choking someone.

"Roger are you ok?" Kash asked.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You don't look so good!" Brian said.

"Roger!" Freddie shouted.

"Roger-" I didn't get to finish.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! OK!? SHUT UP!" He screamed. Too many questions, too many thoughts running through his head, he didn't have enough time to think out each question and answer it. He wanted to know what happened as well as we did.

There was sheer silence after he screamed. You bet your ass we were scared! We didn't know what went through his mind while he was knocked out, but it wasn't good, I can say that.

"Roger…" Freddie started quietly, "calm down, and tell me about it, sweetie…"

"First, I'd like a towel; I'm sweating my arse off! It's so hot in here…Almost like 'ell!" he said with his British tone of voice. Freddie buzzed the nurse.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"Um, yes… Hi, this is Mr. Bulsara, and uh… Mr. Taylor needs a few towels… _he's messed himself…"_ Freddie mutter that last part to make sure Roger got some towels. He was swimming in sweat, it was so gross.

"Right away, Mr. Bulsara!"

"Thanks dear!"

"Thanks… Holy shit… So hot…" Roger fanned himself with the blankets.

"Now tell me… What happened?" Freddie said softly.

"I-I-I can't recall…"

"Roger, darling… its fine you can tell me about it…"

"Person, I don't know you; I do not know why I'm sweating… and I'm totally serious! I-I don't know… any of you… and…" his mind drew a big blank.

"You don't remember a damn thing?"

"Not at all…"

"Well, we can't help you then!" Freddie threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry… but it's true…"

"Alright dear," Freddie ran his fingers through Roger's hair. Roger didn't want to be touched at the moment, but he knew Freddie was just trying to bring him back to his normal self, so he let Freddie go on with what he was doing. Roger glanced at John and Kashmira.

"Who's the lady? Do I know her? She's very pretty…" Roger had lost it all. He thought like a 10 year old to a 5 year old. Kashmira reddened at Roger's words, though she didn't have any reason to do so. She doesn't love him anymore.

"Roger, you ignored her and ran off with Freddie. Did you _not_ notice that he's been calling you lovey names since you were asleep? Or the fact that he's sitting really close to you and stroking your hair?" John inquired.

"What?! You're joking _right_? And who's this Freddie or Roger you speak of? I love who?! What?" Hmm… Looks like someone has a problem. Can you say Amnesia?

"No, I'm not; you lied to her and treated her like an animal! You're gay, you don't love Kashmira!" he argued.

"Thanks for filling me in on what I missed…" Roger rolled his eyes. Everything John said was true, Roger wasn't there to know though.

"So um who are all these people?" Roger yawned.

"Oh dear…" I said a little concerned.

"It's settled in… he's got amnesia!" Brian tried to keep it low so Roger didn't hear.

"Who are you?" Roger said looking to Freddie.

"What? Oh dear…" Freddie sighed, "Darling, you know me, your lover, Freddie! And the lead singer of our group Queen," Freddie smiled hopefully at Roger. He hoped he didn't stay like this for too long.

"Hmm… let's see… so this means you did what to me?"

"Roger, I fucked you, does that make sense?" Freddie said with his fingers tangled in Roger's hair.

"Hmm… fuck? Um… oh yeah, that's slang for sex isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie…"

"Oh ok…" Roger was an airhead, but this was getting bad…

"So Freddie… introduce me to your friends,"

Freddie rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe this. Roger _had_ hit his head that hard.

Freddie pointed, "That's my sister Kashmira, over there, next to John, then on his left is Brian, on Brian's left is Kate…" Freddie waited a few minutes to let that settle in before he said anything else.

"…Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"Do you know who everyone is?"

"Oh of course!" Roger smiled. The nurse finally entered the room and handed Roger some towels.

"Hey, thanks…" Freddie said to the nurse.

"Yeah whatever…" she mumbled as she left.

"Wow, what a bitch…" Freddie said nonchalantly. He knows a bitch when he sees one. He's been around plenty, he knows their type. Brian and I kept our mouths shut, for fear Roger might get startled and scream at us. If you ask me at this point he's in between knowing what has gone on, and what he's missing out on. He acts like he's got a little amnesia, but I don't know if I should even say that, he might not have it… Well Roger was awake and calm so we went right back to where we came from; home.

When we got there, I noticed Roger wasn't too touchy and all over Freddie. That made me think and wonder lots of things. Why wasn't Roger touching Freddie? Was he straight again? Was Freddie too touchy? Was Roger afraid to touch Freddie? I mean it's not like they haven't touched each other in the wrong spots before.

Kashmira, John, Brian, and I took off our shoes and coats, and then took a seat on the couch. John wasn't going to give up Kashmira, he was now hers. There wasn't a person in the world that he'd rather be with. John was felt complete, as if he found another piece to the puzzle of his life.

Kashmira was content as well. She wouldn't want Roger back if it was the man she _had_ to marry. She was in love with a handsome man, with brown hair long past his shoulders, hazel eyes, and very slender but still kissable lips.

Freddie and Roger went upstairs and supposedly went to 'bed' but knowing them, I bet they fooled around and then went to bed.

"Hey… Darling this may be very sudden, but um… I want this for the both of us!" John smiled, "Will you marry me?" He threw away the ring that Roger had given her and it bounced off the trashcan. John had a much better ring, probably worth much more than anything Roger had bought anyone. The ring was gold, with a ruby and surrounding the ruby were two diamonds. It was nice…

"Will I?! You don't have to ask me that twice!" she kissed John. I couldn't help but to giggle. It was so cute. So now, you have these two couples right? Well here's the picture… John was all over Kashmira; Brian and I were swapping sweet kisses. Kayla was put to bed; she can't stand to stay up long.

As we four were downstairs watching romance movies, and things were slightly getting hotter; we heard a girly scream from upstairs. Brian looks at me and shrugs; John and Kashmira abruptly stopped kissing and we all exchanged looks.

"Um… I'll go see what's going on…" I said as everyone's eyes were still fixed on the stairs. I ran up them and quickly took a left turn into the extra bedroom. I looked around and found Freddie exhausted on the bed. I ran to the empty side of the bed and lay by Freddie.

"Freddie? What was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was Roger…" his voice quivered as he spoke.

"What'd he do?"

"Yes, well… you know how I am, and we were going to make love for the second time today," Freddie admitted, "and after I had to explain it to him and we started to get down to business he started to abuse me, physically! Are those _not_ bite marks?" he told me the whole thing. I checked out Freddie's arms and basically everywhere and yeah, he had marks! Scratches, bites, hand prints, the whole thing!

"Oh my god, Freddie… Those are the most marks I've seen on a human before,"

"I know…" he wept quietly. Roger silently entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you try to rape me?" he asked.

"Rape you? Roger I-I-I love you, I wouldn't ever rape you, sweetie…" Freddie said between sobs.

"That was rape…" Roger said.

"Roger, Freddie's a sensitive soul, and you shouldn't beat people bloody because they love you!" I told him. Roger wasn't the normal Roger, something wasn't right in this picture, I didn't quite know what, but it wasn't the Roger I liked.

I held Freddie in my arms. I couldn't believe what I saw was true, Queen has fallen apart; I'm married to a band member; they are living with me; Roger's abused Freddie; I was hoping those wouldn't be the next headlines somewhere, also.

Roger practically admitted that he abused Freddie. I mean if it was anyone else of course I'd be there for them, too, but I mean this is horrible. I kissed Freddie. This isn't going to hurt my marriage, but I mean if I wanted Freddie back then maybe so.

Freddie curled in the fetal position and cried. His world was not just falling apart, it was ending. He was without a lover now, and he ached.

"It's ok Freddie… just cry! It helps to vent yourself now and then…" I told him. I think he already knew it but it didn't matter.

"Oh Kate…" he sobbed loudly, "I'll never be the same again!"

I sighed, _"This could go on for days…"_ I thought to myself.

"Freddie, you don't want someone that will abuse you, dear,"

"I want my Roger back!" he yelled, "I want the old Roger back…"

An hour later Freddie was calm. He had cried himself to sleep, in my arms. I fell asleep next to him, the sound of snoring seems to soothe me, I guess. It was kind of nice to be able to fall asleep next to your best friend, who's easy to calm and very sweet.

I woke up early in the morning and looked around. I don't know why I was up, but I was up. It was four A.M. and I was tired but yet wide awake. I looked over to Freddie who was still in the same position he was when he cried. I pulled down the covers. Yeah, wow, he had bruises now, black and blue ones.

I walked downstairs and started to make coffee, very, very early in the morning. I had no clue what went on last night since Freddie and I went to bed, and I also didn't know where everyone was. I looked over to the couch and saw Kashmira sleeping close to John, but then where was Roger? Was he still here? Or… was he in bed with my husband?

I quietly made coffee in the kitchen, hoping not to wake up Kashmira and John. It was really too early for me to be up. I hoped Roger was out somewhere and not in bed with my husband. I couldn't stand the thought of Brian and Roger together; it wouldn't be like Freddie and him. I thought about it while I sat at the kitchen table.

I looked around and unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. I jumped up from my seat and jogged to the door. Just in time, was Roger at the door.

"Where were you?" I asked concerned.

"Catch me; I think I'm going to fall!" Is what I heard, in between his drunken slurs. I figured he was drunk; he didn't walk or talk too well that morning. I somewhat dragged him to the kitchen table.

"Have some coffee with me, won't you?" I asked considerately, hoping it'd sober him up just a bit.

"Sure thing, babe…" he slurred again.

"Uh… Rog, don't call me 'babe',"

"Mhmm…"

I quickly made up our cups of coffee with sugar and creamer, and then we started small talk.

"So, you uh… went to a bar…" I sipped my coffee.

"Yeah, you bet…" he laughed.

"Heh… okay, um… why did you go to a bar after not remembering much? You're such a dumbass, Rog," I laughed.

"Helliviknow!"

"Never mind…" I sipped my coffee, handing Roger his cup.

"Okay!"

"Why don't you sleep in the blue chair over there? I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go back to bed as well."

"Mhmm…" he mumbled. Roger waltzed his way over to the reclining blue chair and sat comfortably in it. A few minutes later I heard him snoring, so I assumed he was asleep. I made my way upstairs and back into bed with Freddie. I slipped into the bed hoping not to disturb Freddie. He seemed like he was lightly sleeping, but I couldn't tell. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently stroking his fine black strands of hair. He quickly turned around facing me.

"Oh, so you were awake?" he asks.

"Whoa… I didn't know you knew I was up… Thanks for scaring me…" I said out of breath.

"Didn't mean to scare you dear, I got up around the time you did… I felt you leave me and I wasn't sure why, but you did, and then I stretched, got up, and I actually put on some boxers…"

"I see…"

"Yes… well…" his dark brown eyes scanned my lips, then my eyes; he kept doing this and it made me wonder a little, but then I knew what he wanted, "Um…". He didn't finish. He held me close and kissed me. Oh how I missed the taste of his lips.

Freddie's hand found its way to the back of my shirt. He traced an icy finger down my spine; I shivered to his touch. His fingers fiddled with the back of my bra as he struggled to get it off. I didn't know what got into him.

"F-Freddie, d-d-don't… I can't…" I was scared, nervous, and a little anxious. My heart was racing; I wasn't sure how to react. In the moment of confusion, I pressed my lips against his. I wasn't sure how to feel. A part of me felt bad for my good friend, but another part of me didn't feel completely satisfied with my marriage. Brian was a very nice man, and generous, but Freddie had something that Brian lacked…

Freddie held me close as our lips did the tango. Our tongues danced wildly against each other. I could feel, while he was holding me, that he was nervous too. He was shaking, and his heart felt like it would stop at any minute.

I pushed Freddie away, in the middle of our make out session.

"What's wrong, love? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just… I'm married Freddie. We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong, and I know it's wrong."

"We can stop if you like; I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to, darling. I wouldn't do that."

"I know but…" I sighed, "That's not the problem. The problem is… that I think I want it."

A small smile crept upon Freddie's face. "Oh, well why didn't you say so, dear?"

"I don't know. I'm just so nervous!"

"Don't be nervous, dear. You know me, I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be so afraid of. Here, I'll grab a condom so no one will know." Freddie reached in the nightstand next to him and grabbed a small silver package. He ripped it open and handed it to me.

"Oh, you want me to do the honors?" I laughed. Freddie nodded eagerly.

I carefully pulled down Freddie's boxers, and his erect member greeted me. I pulled the condom out of its package, and carefully slid it on Freddie's hard on. Freddie twitched at the feeling, but then grew used to me, as I slowly started to stroke him.

"Mmm..." Freddie grunted. I stopped, as Freddie sat up. He wanted this, for a long time. A part of me secretly did, too. He slipped off my nightgown over my head, and carefully pulled off my silky undergarments.

I closed my eyes as Freddie held me. He laid me down ever so gently, and his left hand stayed near the small of my back. When his mouth connected with my neck, I gasped. He was ever so gentle, and the seduction was only part of the action.

His right hand made its way to my breast. He firmly squeezed it as his mouth covered mine in a swift movement. His tongue met with mine, and they danced in a circle. He tasted of something sweet, but I couldn't quite place what it was. My thoughts of anything and everything normal dissipated.

In his midst of squeezing, he pinched my little rosy peak.

"Oh! Freddie…" I groaned. Brian had never done that. Why didn't he know that technique?

Freddie's hard member was brushing up against my thigh. I wanted him to speed things up a bit, but I knew that would ruin the moment, for both of us. Freddie's a lover, and loves to be loved, and to be pleased, and please others.

While Freddie's hand was in charge of my right breast, his mouth found the left, and I squirmed beneath him.

"Ahhh! Freddie… I want you!" I half shouted. I hoped nobody heard me. After all, everyone was sleeping.

My hands rummaged through Freddie's hair as he suckled on one of my rosy peaks. He stopped long enough to say…

"How bad do you want me, darling?" and winked as he said that.

"Real bad. Give it to me! I want to feel you inside so bad, Freddie."

"Ok doll, I'll quit teasing you. I know, I'm cruel."

Freddie lowered himself on me, and gently pushed against my sensitive flesh.

"Ohhhh…" And what a relief it was. To have him inside me, no more teasing.

Freddie began with slow thrusts, as he was still a bit paranoid about this event. It was new to him. He had only been with a few girls, but none of them he connected with, like he did with me.

"Oh my God, Kate. You feel… so good! So… tight!" he grunted. Freddie started pushing faster and harder into me. He wrapped my legs around him. I steadied myself with his rhythm to get him deeper into me. Our love making went on for about fifteen minutes till I nearly exploded.

"Mmm.. Ohhh… I'm close, c'mon baby!" I yelled to Freddie. I was so close to climax. I grabbed the sheets beneath me and held them tightly. Freddie lowered himself to me, and passionately kissed me, while thrusting at a steady but fast speed.

"Come for me, sweet angel!" Freddie cried.

"Harder!" Freddie thrust his hardest without hurting either of us.

"Take it… Mmm!" He groaned, as he worked himself deeper into me.

"Mmm… God!" I cried out as I climaxed with him being close behind. My whole body trembled and I squeezed the sheets that were entwined in my fingers…

Even though I was done, Freddie kept thrusting.

"Stay tight for me, sweetheart. I'm almost there!" he cried. He pushed into me two last, slow hard times, and I knew he was done.

"Oh, wow…" Freddie panted, "So that's what I've been missing!" he chuckled, as he climbed off me.

"I suppose so." I was in a daze from what we had just done.

Freddie slipped the used rubber into the trashcan next to his side of the bed. I lacked any sort of conversation after that. There was too much going through my mind. I curled up next to Freddie, and he suggested that we spoon. I obliged, I like cuddling, and since I don't usually get that after me and Brian do the dirty.

"What if Brian finds out? What if he's awake right now, Freddie?"

"What? Nah… he's not awake. He could sleep through a war, remember? You told me that yourself!"

"No, something isn't right. I should go."

"Please stay, darling. It's not like you haven't slept here before. Brian doesn't get upset, remember? I'm 'gay'. Well, now that we've been intimate, I think I'm bi." Freddie giggled.

"Yeah, that would make you bi. And you're right! Brian wouldn't suspect anything. Just let me put my clothes back on."

"How are your wounds, Freddie? Did love making, make any of them sore, or hurt worse than they did a while ago?"

"Mmm, not really. They feel about the same. They are sore, but if you really want something you'll do it, despite how you feel, dear."

"Alright… Hey I'm going to go see Brian…" I snuck back into Brian's room and carefully shut the door behind me.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kate!" Freddie hollered.

I ran to the bed and slid in. It was very warm from where Brian had slept there minutes earlier. I ran an ice cold finger from his chest down to his stomach. He shivered and mumbled something.

"Das ist kalt…" he mumbled sleepily. What was that? A different language? Why didn't he ever tell me about this before? I think I'm going to ask him, after I wake him up.

"Brian…" I whispered in his ear.

He turned around slowly with one eye opened, "God?"

"Yes, dear, like I'm god…" I laughed.

Brian giggled and hugged me tight.

"Missed you last night!"

"Did you?"

"Mhmm… Where were you?"

"I was comforting a very beaten Freddie… and we both just fell asleep…" I lied…

Brian was speechless for a moment, "… … he didn't touch you did he? Did he try anything? You got to tell me Kate…"

"No Brian, he did not touch me," I lied once again…I couldn't dare tell him.

"Good to hear!" he smiled.

"Oh… Before I woke you up… you mumbled something, that wasn't English! What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know… What'd I say?"

"You said something like 'das ist kalt'… hell, I couldn't make it out!"

"Oh, that's German, dear… it means 'that is cold'," He laughed.

"So, you do know another language!"

"Just a bit… I don't remember too much German,"

"I see… I'm changing subjects now, if you don't care, dear,"

"No, of course not, go on,"

"When is Kashmira's wedding?"

"Hmm… I think she's going to set it up today or tomorrow, sometime soon, that's all I've overheard from John and her,"

"You eavesdropped in their conversation?! Brian that's awfully rude!"

"Yes, but it comes naturally to me! I've been doing it since I was thirteen, darling,"

I reddened, "I admit, I do it too,"

"So, you want to get up now? And go downstairs?"

"Sure let's have an early start today, why not?" I smiled. I grabbed the baby and started downstairs with Brian. We were never up this early… I found it a little weird but still good I guess.

Brian made a started a fresh pot of coffee then sat down and waited for it to do its stuff. Brian smiled at me. He was a wonderful person to be with, and a great singer. Queen is no longer actually together, the group itself split up, but the band members are with me! I still find that amazing to this day.

I held little Kayla in my arms. She was cute when she was sleeping. I swear she's an angel, I can just see it in her, and Freddie seems to see it too. I smiled down at her, she was so sweet. Just irresistibly sweet!

"Brian isn't Kayla just… too sweet?" I gently stroked Kayla's cheek, and smiled at her again.

"She's a beautiful gal, and that's all because of you, dear," Brian snaked an arm around me and smiled. Brian was a good father, even though you don't hear too much about what he does to help, but he does. He wouldn't give up the world for this baby. We made a mistake that night in Roger's car, going to the movies, but now we can see that it really _wasn't_ a bad thing after all. Kayla was a good child, I admit. I loved her dearly.

Kashmira yawned loudly as she stretched, throwing her arms up as she did. She slowly got up from the futon, (hoping not to wake up John, who was still sleeping) and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Morning Joe and Kash…" I smiled. I was tired as hell, I have no clue how I managed to smile in that early of morning!

"What are you doing up, Kash? It's really early," Brian pointed to the clock on the stove.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper like John… I wake up to the tiniest noises, but as you can see, my darling over there can sleep through a nuclear war!" she chuckled.

"Sorry to wake you then…"

"Oh it's fine Brian… It's probably good for me to be up this early. I haven't been up this early since my last marriage,"

"Wow… That's been a while then, huh?"

"You bet!" she grinned.

"So when is this wedding?" I wondered.

"Well… we set everything up sometime yesterday over the phone. I'm hoping we can all get up and do it today,"

"We'll do it today… I'll make sure everyone gets up!" Brian wanted to make that known. We weren't going to wait forever for Kashmira to get married, and of course she wasn't going to wait forever either, she wanted this.

With a very loud yawn, and his arms stretched above his head, Roger woke up. He rubbed his eyes looked around and then rubbed his head.

"Oh god… fucking hangovers…" he groaned as he got up from the chair and made his way to the bathroom. Roger waltzed into the bathroom with a 'thud'. Shortly after hearing that thud, we listened to make sure he was conscious. He was conscious, but violently puking after a night out at the bar.

~~~~~~~ _ **Later that day, Kash was married to John... and now, 3 months later**_ ~~~~~~~~~

Three months later John and Kash were blessed with Joseph Deacon. He weighed approximately 7 pounds, 8 ounces, and was completely healthy. Born on March 10th at 10:41 PM.

To their surprise, he had his father's bright blond hair (taking after Roger, of course), and his parents were thrilled to meet their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deacon, I believe you have a few guests," a nurse informed them.

"Thank you. Let them in,"

Brian and Kayla, Freddie, Roger, and I all rushed in the room. We were excited to see Kash and John's bundle of joy. Roger approached the happy couple.

"Hey um... Kash," Roger reddened a little, he was nervous and regretted nearly everything, now that he saw his child.

"Oh, hey!" Kash smiled at him, "You want to hold him? It's okay Roger," she reassured him. John glued a fake smile to his face for the time being. He didn't feel comfortable letting Roger hold his own son, after how he treated Kashmira, and running off with Freddie. It just didn't seem right to John.

"I know…" Roger replied shyly. John carefully handed the tiny bundle to Roger. Roger smiled down at little Joseph. He now had mixed feelings once again. Part of him now wanted to be with Kash and help her raise their baby; the other half of him was very much in love with his best friend, and now he did not know what to do.

"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Freddie cried out.

"Shh! Freddie!" I reminded him to keep it down; both Kayla and Joe were sleeping.

"Yeah, he's cute. I just hope he doesn't turn out like his father..." Roger sniveled, and handed Joseph back to his mother. Roger and Freddie exited the room, so Brian and I could see the baby.

By the time they were back in the parking lot, Roger was bawling. He wanted the best for Joseph, true, but he regretted choosing Freddie over Kash, because now he was unable to raise his son, and he couldn't tell Freddie this! Then he'd have no one, and that isn't what he wanted. But accidentally, he let the beans spill.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Freddie gently rubbed his back, hoping it would soothe him a little.

"I-I just.. I don't know Freddie. You're my best friend and I love you, but I ruined everything! I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! A beautiful son! I've fucked myself over this time and I can't fix it, that is what's wrong, Freddie. I think part of me still loves her."

"Roger...You're going to leave me?" Freddie whimpered a little, trying to hold back tears.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I want, and even if I do know, it's not like it would ever happen. She gave me two chances and I threw them both away! I'm a fucking idiot!" Roger wailed. He hugged Freddie tightly. He opened the van door and stepped inside.

Freddie sighed and followed him inside the van. He reached inside his jacket for a soft pack of red Marlboro's. Freddie's arm shook nervously as he put the cigarette to his lips.

"Um... Roger do you have a light?" His voice quivered.

"I think so," Roger checked in the back of his jeans. He pulled out a purple lighter and lit Freddie's cigarette.

"Thank y-you..." Freddie took a quick puff, and then as he exhaled tears poured out of him like Niagra falls.

"I thought you quit smoking, Freddie?" Roger wondered.

"I quit smoking just for you, you fucking bastard! And now you want to leave me. I'm scared shitless, and when I'm nervous I smoke. Leave me alone Roger. You probably won't want to be with me after she brings home Joe." Freddie wept shamelessly.

Shortly after their little incident; Brian, Kayla and I joined Roger and Freddie in the van.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" I questioned him.

"Nothing dear, I'm doing _just fine_. Thank you, Kate."

Roger let out a sigh of frustration, "I said something, and made him feel uncomfortable. I'm confused. I wish to be with Kashmira, but I love Freddie."

"Oh... Well, this is news to us," Brian said enthusiastically, "And... We'll never have to worry about seeing you both nude in the same room or bed again, am I right?"

"You've nailed it on the head, darling Brian!" Freddie screamed.

"Freddie! You woke up Kayla!" Roger yelled.

Freddie sighed angrily, and looked at the startled child. He gently picked her up and hummed an old Queen song to get her back to sleep.

"I may not have children, Roger... but I damn well know how to put one to sleep, _asshole_."

"What-? You know what? Fuck you, Freddie! There's _other_ men out there somewhere besides you. It's over, sweetheart!" Roger yelled from the back of the van. They sounded like two teenagers fighting. I found it amusing, but I did not want my child to pick up on these words.

"Hey, you two! Clean up your language, you both know very well that kids can pick up that stuff real easily!" Brian yelled to the back.

"You're right...Sorry Brian." Roger mumbled.

After their little feud, it was silent the rest of the ride home. Roger slept in the back of the van, where there should be another row of seats but we took them out. Freddie slept in the middle row of seats, sitting up with little Kayla over his shoulder sleeping. About 45 minutes later, we arrived back home.

Brian put the van in park, and we all piled out. Freddie handed Kayla over to me. Roger hurried inside and upstairs, hoping that Freddie wouldn't sleep in the same room. At this moment, it'd seem like a wise choice. Despite their feuding and hatred...Freddie followed Roger into the spare room.

I stopped Brian at the top of the stairs and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. Brian chuckled and led me into the bedroom. I kissed Kayla's forehead and put her to bed in the crib. Brian slipped out of his clothes, except for his boxers and crawled into bed. I slipped out of my clothes and rummaged through the closet for my night gown. I slipped it on and crept into bed next to my love. We exchanged kisses and goodnights, then passed out.

 _ **In the spare bedroom...**_

"Fred... Look, I-I'm sorry about tonight... I don't know what came over me. I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, honey. I feel that I should be the one raising Joseph, and not John. I'm confused right now, and I want the best for Kash and John, but I just... I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John. I don't know. I'm sorry I freaked out and shit, sweetie. I love you, Farroukh." Roger rolled over and gently embraced Freddie from behind.

Freddie at this moment, pretended to be sleeping. He was upset and hurt, and wasn't sure if going back to Roger was the right thing. He rolled over to face Roger. Freddie twirled one of his fingers in Roger's blond locks. Slowly, a smile danced upon Freddie's lips.

"Oh Rog, how could I ever hate you?" Freddie sniveled. Roger gently stroked Freddie's tear-stained cheek. Roger grinned at Freddie and gently kissed him.

"Don't you ever pull one of those again on me, dear!" Freddie said with concern in his voice.

"Dear, I wasn't _pulling_ anything... I was nearly serious. I think Joseph should be raised by me, the real thing. Love, you wouldn't understand...You'll know the feeling once you have children."

"Darling Roger, I don't want children. They seem like such a burden, and yet I love Kayla, as if she were my own. Sometimes I wish she was." Freddie sighed.

"See? You do want children! How can you deny it, and then say that?" Roger giggled a bit.

"Ah hell, I don't know yet. Such a big responsibility that I'm not yet ready for."

"Your day will come, sweetheart." Roger assured him, and tenderly began kissing Freddie. As they started making out, Freddie pushed him away a little.

"What is it, dear?" Roger asked.

"I wanted to tell you, while it was still fresh... I love you."

"Oh, well we can stop anything for that! I love you too, darling." Roger laughed. He pulled Freddie close to him, and just held him there in his arms. He was still confused as ever, but loved this man more than anything. Before long they were both asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very worn-out Kash stumbled through the door with little Joe, and her loving husband, John. Kashmira groaned and slumped on the couch next to Roger and Freddie.

"Welcome home, kids!" Freddie chirped. Freddie felt so much better. He loved Roger, and wouldn't know what to do without him. So he was gay, he didn't care, as long as it meant he wasn't losing his best friend, or the one he loved.

"Morning, Freddie..." John yawned.

"Would you like a beer, Johnny-boy?" Roger smiled at John, the new father.

"Yeah, I could use a beer...been a long time since I've had one."

Freddie stared at his sister long and hard. He wondered if she regretted the whole "Roger" situation, she looked a little unhappy.

"Something wrong, dear?"

Kash sighed, "I don't know Fred. I tell John not to do something, and now he does it. I love him more than anything, and he won't listen. I plainly told him before and since we've had Joe, not to drink. And now he's in the kitchen having a beer with the father of this baby. I don't get it."

"Now, I'm sorry I asked!" Freddie snorted, "I don't get it either, dear. I would tell you something, but... I'm going to keep my trap shut, because John loves you very much, and I know it. I can tell...by the way he looks at you. He gets this look in his eyes, and even though I'm not attracted to him, it even makes my heart melt." Freddie smiled.

"What... exactly weren't you supposed to tell me, Freddie?" Kash asked him. She knew he was up to _something._

"Um, may I hold Joey? He's darling," Freddie smiled at his nephew. He looked so much like Roger, it was unbelievable.

"Sure, but don't change subjects on me, Freddie. You know I will get this out of you, whatever it is. You know I've been able to do this since we were little." Kash handed the baby to Freddie, and then Freddie let it slip between his buck-teeth.

"Okay, look dear...You don't have to beat it out me. I'll spill everything. Roger thinks he loves you again, but he's unsure. Confused. He wants the best for you and John, but he thinks he'd make a better father than John. He wants to help you raise Joseph, and he feels bad that he ran off with me and left you."

Freddie sniveled and continued on, "His exact words were something like, 'I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! But I've fucked myself over this time, and I can't fix it. I think I still love her. I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John.' " Freddie gently rocked little Joe in his arms.

"What-? He loves me? Then why'd he-? I don't even understand this! Why did he want to run off with you then, and now he wants to be with me? I don't know. I'm married now, that's an official thing, you know marriage. I don't think I could get divorced, we've been together for 3 months now. Oh Freddie, was that all real?"

"As real as this angel I'm holding in my arms," Freddie smiled at little Joey.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie what do I do? I know you love Roger. You know I love John. I'm so confused! I've never had a problem like this before. I don't know what I should do!"

Freddie's smile melted away, "Neither do I. I love Roger with all my heart, and then some, darling. If I lost him, what would happen to me? And think about Johnny. He was so happy to be with you, when the "Roger" thing was going on. He was thrilled to have such a sweet woman, and child. He loves you. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't want to be with you, dear!"

"Hmm... You have a point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kitchen…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger and John had small talk. Kashmira approached the guys.

"Roger, can we talk?" Kash's face flushed a bit.

Roger's face lit up. He hadn't spoken to Kashmira since his problem, and thought he'd disturb the peace between her and John, if he said something.

Kash took Roger by the wrist and walked him into Freddie's room, upstairs. They sat on the bed together.

"Roger, um… Let's see, where do I start?" Roger stifled a nervous chuckle.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Joey? Or John?"

"No, no, of course not! They're great…" Kash was confused.

"Kash, you can tell me. C'mon what's going on?"

"I want to know; did you mean what you said?"

"About what? Doll, I'm lost!" He laughed.

"About me, and about Joey?" She was a little timid and anxious, unknowing what would happen from here.

"Wait… Where did you hear that?"

"That's not important right now, that's completely irrelevant. Tell me, what's going on! I want the truth from you. Did you mean it?"

Roger hesitated for a moment, and then gave the truthful answer.

"Yes. I feel bad that I fucked up, and decided to go gay. Maybe it was just a stage I was going through. I don't really know. You're beautiful, Kash. I don't know why I threw you away. Maybe I was scared of taking responsibility in being a parent, but now, I think that's what I want. I want to be there for you and our son."

"You mean it, Rog?" Kash wondered, again.

"Definitely. With all my heart, love." Roger pulled Kashmira towards him, and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"I'm so confused Roger! I wanted you in the beginning, and then John came into the picture and made things better. I don't know if this marriage was a rebound relationship from our separation, or what."

"Sweetie, I think we'll figure out things in time. Give it time, if John finds us together, then he'll know what to do. I feel that we're doing the right thing this time."

While Kash and Roger were in the midst of fixing their marriage problems, Freddie happened to walk in with Joey. Freddie was shocked at first, and then once again he knew he was going to be heartbroken again.

"Excuse me?"

Freddie turned to face Roger, whose face was pink with lipstick. Freddie handed Joseph to Roger, and scurried out of the room.

"Well that was definitely odd." Roger wondered what had gotten into Freddie. Roger smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"He does look like me. Doesn't he?" Roger laughed to himself.

"He looks like you a lot, dear." Kash kissed Roger once more, and then went back downstairs. Roger followed Kashmira downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie was devastated. He dwelled in Brian's room, and was bawling. Roger promised never to do this to Freddie, again. Freddie was more than heartbroken, he lost his best friend too, and was certain he couldn't get him back.

"Roger!" Freddie screamed. He wanted answers, and some consoling.

Roger hurried up the stairs and into Brian's room.

"Aww, what's wrong, Fred?" Roger took a seat next to Freddie on the bed.

"Roger, you promised…You promised!" Freddie sniveled hard.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I want to be with Kash. I love her and Joey. I want a family, Freddie." Roger gently rubbed Freddie's back, hoping it would calm him down a little.

"Yeah, well I want my heart and my best friend back! Am I going to get those back? NO! Because you took them both away!" Freddie shouted.

 _"Why have I got to make everyone happy? Why Roger, and not Kate, or Brian, or whoever?"_ Roger thought to himself.

"You want to cuddle, Freddie?" A tiny smile crawled across Roger's lips.

"Mhmm," Freddie sniffed. Roger rolled down the blankets on the bed and held his best friend. Freddie rolled over and faced Roger.

"Roger," Freddie started, "I-I-never mind…"

Roger sighed. He couldn't imagine how hard this may be for Freddie. How was he ever going to get over it though?

"I know you do, Freddie,"

"How did you know?" He wondered. Is Roger like…telepathic?

"I…just know." Roger grinned.

Tears streamed down Freddie's face.

"It would have been a year next January," He whispered.

"Freddie, honey, you have to cheer up. It's not like I'm dying. I'm not leaving this house, unless Kate or Brian says otherwise. I'll be here in this house until we run out of room."

"I don't know how you can just act like nothing ever happened, Roger. Did you not love me at all?"

"No, Freddie. It's nothing like that at all. I do love you very much, but I want to do the right thing for me, and for your sister. I love her, Freddie. You're my best friend, I couldn't just ditch you. Freddie, if I didn't really love you… Would you be in my arms right now? Or would I even be in this room with you?"

"No?"

"No, I wouldn't." Roger laughed, "Now c'mon, pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world, dear." Roger wiped away Freddie's tears with his thumb.

"Roger?" Freddie sniveled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…get some kisses before you ruin John's life?" Freddie giggled.

"Oh bloody well, they should have post-poned the wedding, and _then_ I may have married Kash! Plans gone wrong…" Roger stared into Freddie's chocolate eyes. Freddie pulled Roger in close for some passionate kisses before he left him. Freddie rolled over, and sat on top of Roger. Roger winked at Freddie and then Freddie's kisses got fiery. Freddie's hands roamed Roger until the rested at his zipper.

"Freddie! No!"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because it's not all about lust, it's about love. There's a huge difference, and I offered you some kisses, not a piece of ass."

"Understand this Freddie, I love you. I don't want to shag your brains out every blinking second. Love is just the opposite of lust, but they fall close."

"But… you're hard!" Freddie pointed at Roger's bulge.

"So are you!" Roger laughed, "So what? You have two hands figure something out," Roger chuckled. Roger feather kissed him on the lips, and ran off to find Kash.

"Damn…" Freddie sighed, "I love you too, Roger. But I lust you very much, too. You're beautiful…" Roger had already left the room when Freddie began.

Roger hurried downstairs to his family to be. He sat next to Kash on the futon, who was feeding Joseph at the moment. Roger swiftly put an arm around Kashmira, hoping that John would notice. John glanced at the couple from the kitchen table.

 _"What the hell…? Is Roger's arm around Kash?"_ John thought to himself. While in view, Roger gently kissed Kashmira on the lips. He knew John would notice that, and he would snap.

"What the fuck, Roger?"

"Hmm?" Roger replied nonchalantly, "Oh, didn't Kash tell you? This marriage, you two held, was a rebound from her break-up with me. Now, isn't it obvious who she'd rather be with?"

"You stupid sod! I'm going to kill you!" John yelled from the kitchen. He got up hastily, and threw the chair out of his way. In the process of all of this, Freddie rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"John, no! Sit down!" Kash commanded.

"Did I miss something?" Freddie asked Roger.

"Oh, you're just in time, sweetheart! John's going to get his ass kicked!" Roger chimed to his best friend. Roger sprung off the couch and readied himself. John flew towards Roger at full speed with one of my large knifes. Roger caught hold of John's arms and pushed him away.

Kashmira and her brother were terrified of what may happen. Freddie held his sister close, hoping if anything, they'd hit him and not the child or his sister.

Roger leaped over the couch; John came flying after him with the knife still in his hand. Roger opened the door, as if to leave and ran into me.

"Kate save me!" Roger shrieked and hugged me. John didn't abruptly stop, he kept on full force and stabbed Roger. Out of shock, Brian dropped the groceries. I screamed. I was scared and didn't know why John was after Roger, or if he was after all of us.

"Fuck you, asshole!" John yelled to Roger who laid limply on me.

"God…Why does our household act like monkeys when we are gone?" Brian asked.

Freddie holding Joey, and Kashmira rushed outside to see the horrible scene before them. Roger had been stabbed. John had went too far. Freddie and Kash began screaming and sobbing.

Brian and I shoved our friends and family into the van. Freddie and Kash stayed at Roger's side, while Roger lay on the back seat.

"R-roger, can you hear me, dear?" Freddie held Roger's hand, Kash held the other.

"Yeah, course. Why not?"

"Uh…Never mind."

"Roger, I love you! Roger don't leave me!"

"Kash, I love you too, and I'm not leaving you!" Roger laughed softly. Kash carefully kissed him on the lips.

"Brian, don't you think we should take it out?" Freddie wondered about the knife in Roger's back.

"Um… I suggest you don't. God only knows how close that knife could be to his spinal cord, or to any nerves. Let's not move it, okay?"

Kayla was seated above Roger's head in her car seat. Kayla laughed and smacked Roger's head.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" Roger laughed, "She's a doll, ain't she?"

"Yeah, she's cute." Freddie replied, not knowing how much longer Roger could hold on. Everyone struggled to keep Roger together. Traverse City was too far for something like this, so we had to go to the Cadillac hospital, which isn't far.

Brian pulled into the parking lot, and swiftly parked it. Brian unbuckled our baby from her seat and handed her to Freddie. I held Joey while Brian and Kash carefully got Roger to his feet, and walked him into the hospital.

"Yeah?" The receptionist asked Brian.

"We need a room, quick! Our family member has been stabbed!" Brian yelled.

"Aww, I'm part of your family?" Roger giggled.

"Oh no, Brian! He's going loopy on us! We can't lose him now!" Kash cried silently.

"We need a fucking room! Hello?" Brian screamed.

"Hi, can I help you?" A random nurse asked, seeing that Brian wasn't getting any help from anyone else.

"I'd like a room, before we lose him!" He gritted his teeth.

Kash and Brian speedily followed the male nurse to a vacant room. Brian picked up Roger and laid him carefully on the hospital bed, on his side, so the knife didn't penetrate him any more than it already did.

"Wait here, and I'll get you guys some help,"

"What?! I need you or someone here now!"

"Sir, I am not registered to do what this man needs help with," replied the nurse.

"You see why I don't go to Cadillac hospital?" Brian asked Kash who was completely ignoring him at the moment.

"Roger, don't go. I love you. You and I can be together, and we can raise Joey, and have more children, if you want. You have so much to live for."

"Kash, I love you and I love Joey. Take care of him while I'm gone. I love you."

"Roger no, please don't go… Stay with me, and your son!" Kash began to shed tears.

"Roger, stay with us, we're going to help you!" Brian shouted to him. Roger's expression went blank and Brian and Kash just looked at each other. Brian walked around to Roger's backside to see how much he had bled. He had bled much more than he did in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie rushed into room 242 and gasped at his ex-sweetheart on the hospital bed.

"Oh Roger!" He whimpered. Freddie handed Kayla to Brian, as he began to weep. Kash hugged her brother tightly, as they both cried softly.

 _"Well, this is definitely weird… The sister that hated her brother for nearly a year is hugging him, knowing he's lost his one love, and he's hugging her knowing he may not get his lover back, and she's going to steal Roger from him. Wow, this is a soap opera!"_ Brian thought to himself.

A nurse rushed in the room with paddles and a heart monitor. He promptly hooked Roger up to the heart monitor, and warmed up the paddles.

"How long has he been out?" The male nurse asked Brian.

"About four minutes or so,"

"Hmm…" The nurse answered and shocked Roger sending thousands of volts throughout his body, hoping to save their lifeless friend. Roger's unresponsive corpse jumped. The heart monitor showed a flat line. Kash and Freddie didn't dare look. Brian sighed in hopes of getting Roger back. The nurse tried four more times, before he got a response. He glanced at the heart monitor.

"There we go…and now… I think your friend should visit the E.R. and get this lovely dagger out of his backside." The nurse swiftly walked out of the room, and searched for the surgeon to help poor Roger.

Brian looked towards the ceiling and whispered "Thank you".

Kash and Freddie both took one of Roger's hands in theirs.

"Roger, I love you!" Both siblings squealed happily in unison, then swapped odd looks.

"I love you, Kash. Freddie, you're my best friend. I love you, too." Roger grinned at both of them. Within ten minutes of Roger breathing again, the surgeon came in and wheeled Roger's bed into the E.R.

Brian with Kayla, Kash and Freddie all waited impatiently in the waiting room. Shortly, the surgeon approached the four sitting on the bench. He pulled down his mask, and took off his gloves.

"Ready for the news, gang?" The surgeon questioned.

"Yes, do tell us!" Freddie replied anxiously.

"He's doing just fine! Luckily, the guy that stabbed him wasn't aiming for any nerves or the spinal cord, or else then, you might have had a little trouble getting him back so easily. So, we put fourteen stitches in his back, and you can take him home, if you wish."

"Thank you, sir." Freddie rushed towards the surgeon and hugged him tightly.

"Um Freddie, don't make a scene okay?" said Brian.

"Freddie, let go of him, so he can go get Roger!" Kash became aggravated.

"Oh, right…" Freddie let go of the surgeon. The surgeon walked back the way he came, and wheeled Roger out to them. Freddie rushed towards a lethargic Roger. Kash followed after Freddie, to see Roger. Freddie took charge, and wheeled Roger back to the van. Roger was still a little weary from the anesthetic, but we were relieved to see him alive and breathing, once again. He's been through a lot.

"You need help, sweetheart?" Kash questioned Roger. Freddie glared at his sister. He thought sharing Roger would be fun, but then it smacked him. He wouldn't get Roger to himself. Freddie and Kash lifted Roger into the van, and carefully onto the seat. Freddie and Kash followed and sat on either side of Roger. Roger was in the middle. Brian buckled Kayla into her car seat, and shut the door. I turned around to face the three in the back.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Doing well. I feel good. Very tired." Roger responded.

"Kash, were you missing this?" I showed her Joey, in my arms.

"Yes, very much so. I already love him." Kash smiled. I carefully handed the sleeping baby to Kash.

"Thank you, Kate!" She whispered. Roger fell asleep within four minutes of stepping into the car. Anesthetic has that effect on you after surgery.

As for John… He was awaiting us at home. We weren't taking him to jail, or pressing any sorts of charges. He was our friend. It's not very friend-like to do those sorts of things, even though we probably should have.

Shortly after arriving home, I felt sick. I don't know what it was, or could have been. I could only assume that it was something I ate. I didn't think much of it. Everyone gets sick in-between the season changes, and because of the dramatic increase or decrease in weather. Brian helped me up the stairs, shortly after losing my lunch in the driveway. I felt lightheaded, and the strong urge to sleep.

"Are you going to be all right while I finish putting away the groceries?"

"Yes, but I think I need to lay down for a bit."

"If you need something, yell and I'll come running, yeah?"

"Thank you, Brian. I love you so much,"

"I love you, Kate." He placed a gentle kiss on my brow, and helped me into bed. I rolled onto my right side, and passed out just after Brian had left the room.

Brian rushed back to the van, to get Kayla out of her car seat. He kissed our little girl on the cheek and set her in front of the television. Brian continued to bring in groceries as Kash and Freddie cautiously set a weary Roger on the couch.

John glared at Roger from the kitchen table, as he popped open a beer.

"John, why did you-" Kash started, but was cut off.

"Because Kashmira, you deceived me. You mislead me to think that you loved me. You had _real_ feelings for me. Then, after you give birth to Joey, Roger feeds you some cock-and-bull story, and you run right back to him. I loved you, Kashmira. I wanted us to have something together. Me, you, and your son. I would have been good to you. Honestly. But I see the tables have turned on me." John guzzled some of his beer.

"John… You were only with me because Roger left me. You did this out of pity. You pitied me, so you thought it'd be a good idea to marry the pregnant woman because you'd have an instant family, and then you could do whatever the hell you wanted? I don't think so. It's teamwork. Relationships and marriage are teamwork. Roger wasn't lying, John. Look, at some time and point everyone gets confused. I'm sure of it. Roger went through a confusing stage, he went gay for a while. I'm completely sure that Freddie has been through it a couple times, on and off. And I don't know… I just feel that this time, things will be different. I feel that the love me and Roger share is real, now. I'm sorry I didn't give you much of a chance, but I'm also sorry you didn't give a damn." John rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this… this is fucking stupid."

"Where are you going, John?" Freddie questioned him.

"I'm leaving this shit-hole." John walked out of the house, taking nothing with him.

"Well, have fun. It's only seventeen degrees outside." Freddie retorted. Brian finally came inside, and put the few groceries away.

"What's going on? Where's he going?"

"Can't stand the thought of Kash and Roger, so he left. Voluntarily, of course." Freddie gave Brian an update.

"How's Kate, Brian?"

"Feeling ill, she's upstairs in bed."

"Oh…" Freddie rubbed the back of his head, rushed upstairs, and into my room.

"Hey, Kate.." Freddie gently rubbed my back. I rolled over to face him and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see how you were feeling. Are you going to be alright?"

"Maybe. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel awful. I don't remember the last time I've felt like this." I pulled Freddie in for a fiery kiss on the lips, and then rushed to the bathroom. It started as heartburn, and then it all came out in the toilet below me. Freddie opened the door with a swift motion, and held my hair away from my face. Ten minutes passed as I was vomiting my guts out, and then it was back to the bedroom. I needed to talk to Freddie.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay for now. Thanks for holding my hair for me."

"I'm always here for you, Kate. I love you."

My face turned cherry red and I looked away.

"Freddie you know this is a sin, right? What me and you have is both bad and a secret that no one should know. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, something of private matters…" I winked at him, and then kissed his luscious lips once again. How I missed those full lips. Soft, luscious, beautiful.

"Well, it may not necessarily be something good to ask, but when was the last time you and I were together?"

"Today, remember? With Roger-"

I cut him off, "No, I mean like… the last time you and I slept together. You know…?"

"Oh…" Freddie counted on his fingers.

"Maybe about two months ago, why?" And it pierced Freddie hard, like bullet to the heart.

"Oh shit! Wait… Should I panic? What exactly are you saying?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Freddie…" A tear slithered down my cheek. Freddie sighed, and pulled me close.

"You know that this will fuck up everything I have with Brian, right?" Shortly after pushing those words out of my mouth, I began to cry.

"Kate… Look. I don't know what to say, or what I can do, as you are married to him, and not me, but I'll be here for you. And that's all I can promise you. I don't know how to handle this either. I mean-I don't know what I mean." And Freddie sighed again. Freddie hugged me tightly and kissed me once again.

"I don't know how to feel, either. I feel happy, yet depressed. Also scared and confused. My heart's in a blender, I guess you could say." Shortly after that being said, Brian walked in with Kayla in his arms.

"What's going on?"

"She's um…" Freddie started, and decided not to finish.

"What? She's what? What's going on, Freddie?"

"Will you stop probing him with questions?! I'm pregnant! There, I've said it." I screamed at Brian.

"Are you certain? And that's definitely nothing too much to cry over. Look at Kayla, she's beautiful. I'm sure the next one will be too!" Brian chirped.

"What if I said… it might not be yours?"

Brian's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He was more than shocked, he was appalled.

"I-You-Kate! What the hell were you thinking? We have a family together! You were perfectly happy. I don't get it… Why'd you…?"

"Because I was curious, okay?! I don't know what else to tell you. I had never been with another man. Even when me and Freddie dated, before you and I were married, I still didn't sleep with him. I was curious and wanted to see what it was like with another man. Now that I've had my fun, I've got to face the serious consequences. I love you, Brian. But as you can see, I also have feelings for Freddie."

Brian sighed as tears fell from his eyes. He was going to lose everything now, and he knew it. His sweetheart, his little girl, and possibly some friends along the way.

"Kate, I- I'm at a loss for words, and I hope you know how much you've hurt me. I loved you, and I would never do such a thing to you. I don't want to do this, but something tells me that things aren't going to get better from here. I think we should separate." Brian set Kayla on the bed next to me, and reached under the bed for his suitcase. He went to the dresser and emptied his drawers, and put the clothes in the suitcase.


	2. Chapter 2

A Winter's Tale

Freddie laid in bed nude, smoking a cigarette, and cuddled up in the covers. It was cold outside, and it still felt cold in the house when the furnace wasn't on. Freddie had fallen for his best friend, and now new lover; Roger. He liked Roger when I met him, but then he straightened out a bit, and now, he's back to his normal self.

Freddie stands 5'10", has chocolate eyes, his hair was black and was felt like silk when you stroked it. His hair fell just past his shoulders, as Freddie always put it, "It's just long enough, dear!" He was also very charming, when he wanted to be.

Freddie just had his 27th birthday and he was more than happy; he was gay! Yup… he was the one and only Freddie Mercury and he was still living with me. I didn't care, as long as he was in a safe place to live.

"Well… How was it, sweetie?"

Roger giggled, "Mm, it was great, dear."

Roger stands 5'9", and well… to tell the truth he looked like a girl. He had beautiful long blond hair, which fell five inches past his shoulders. He had big azure colored eyes that sparkled with mischief. Roger was 23 and very happy to have a friend like Freddie.

Roger cuddled up next to Freddie. Yes that's right, Roger's had it bad for Freddie. Roger wouldn't give up the world for Freddie now, but about a year ago he probably would have.

Roger fondled Freddie's chest hairs, and feather kissed his lips.

Freddie choked, "R-r-roger!" He coughed, "Don't do that when I'm about to exhale cig smoke, alright?"

"Oh, right… Sorry, love."

But how did Kashmira feel about all of this? Did she even know that Roger didn't want her? Or was it Kashmira that didn't want him? Was Roger with Freddie because she was pregnant? So many things to know, but only some she would find out about all of this.

Kashmira was 5'6" and looked much like Freddie. She had dark brown eyes and black hair, but it was longer than Freddie's and it just about looked dark brown. She was also the youngest out of all of us; she was 21.

Kashmira was Freddie's little (and only) sister. They were always close until just about now. They had grown up together, and had no problems, but this was more than just an issue. Kashmira loved Roger, but Roger loved Freddie. What was Kashmira going to do?

Kashmira sat downstairs on the couch sobbing. She loved Roger so much, and this is what he does to her? John tried to comfort her. John didn't like to see her cry, and he can't believe what he saw was happening to her, it's just unbelievable. He held her in his arms.

"Maybe he'll work something out, dear; I mean… he wasn't like this before, like Freddie was,"

"Yes, but he's gay… with my brother! I mean jeez… tell me that isn't gross to see your lover all over your sibling…it disgusts me!" She sniveled.

 _"Oh dear… it looks like it's going to be a very long night…"_ John thought.

"Kashmira, it's alright… if he wants to be that way, then just let him, you don't need him…"

"You think so?" she sniveled.

"Yeah…" he looked into her eyes and gently kissed her. John was starting to question himself if he liked Kashmira, they haven't talked too much about anything, but she needed someone to hold her, she was trembling and everything. To top that all off, she needed someone to support her when gave birth to "Joseph". She already had a name picked out for her son, she liked the name "Joe", and so that's how it came to be that she was going to name him that.

"I'm always here for you Kash… No matter what happens…" He wiped away her tears.

She smiled at him, "Thanks John…"

John Deacon was the bassist of Queen. He didn't speak too much, but he had few things to say about some people. Some say he's shy, but I really don't seem to know, now since he's living with the rest of the group.

John is 5'9" and thinks he is now in love with Kashmira, who he doesn't really know that well, and hasn't talked to, too much. He was the youngest of the queenies, he was 21, as well as Kashmira was. His hair was caramel colored, and it was long, none of the queen guys cut their hair… except Freddie, he did months ago, but its grown back.

Meanwhile, Brian and I were upstairs, entertaining our now, very curious little Kayla. She was only seven months old and already understood a few things, not words, but she could sit up, grab things, and crawl. She smiles too. She's got hazel eyes and what hair she has is dark brown.

My dear, Brian, is the same height as Freddie but a bit more slim. He has light brown eyes that sometimes look hazel. He too, just had a birthday. Roger, Brian, and I share July birthdays. He was 26 and I now was 23. Brian has really curly hair. It sometimes looks like an afro, but I can tell you it's not!

Brian held Kayla on his lap and made goofy faces and noises to her. She giggled with delight, she was adorable! We did lots of things with her. You got to keep your kids entertained of course! We read to her, sang to her, talked to her, and spoiled her too much. We tried to teach her how to talk but she's still in the stage of muttering baby things, so she's halfway there, I think.

We sat on the bed giggling, and goofing around with Kayla.

"Oh Brian, look at her," I laughed, "She's so beautiful!"

"She takes after you, Kate!" Brian smiled.

"Want to go downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," he picked up Kayla, and took her downstairs with us. Brian put her in her pen, and sat with Kash and John on the couch, I decided to join them too.

"You alright now, dear?" John asked Kashmira.

"Yeah, thanks John," she sniveled.

"What's wrong, Kash?" I asked sympathetically.

"I wish not to say… If you don't mind,"

"Oh that's fine… I was just trying to help you, dear."

"I'm having problems that's all… and well no one can really help me with this. It's Roger's own problem."

"Roger problems?" Brian asked.

"More or less, yeah… little Joe needs a dad, and well 'daddy' has gone gay with my brother…" Kashmira tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't, she cried again.

"Oh Kashmira, I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything Brian and I can do for you?"

"Yeah, castrate Roger…" she sobbed, "He doesn't need balls, if he wants to go gay!" she yelled. She turned to John and cried on his shoulder.

Brian snickered a bit, but kept it low so Kash didn't hear.

"Kashmira, it's alright, sweetie… don't worry about the bastard, okay?" John said warmheartedly. John tried to settle Kashmira down again, while we made a move.

Brian and I wanted to know what was going on, why this was happening, so we walked upstairs, took a left, and stood there staring at the shut door. We took our chances of seeing something gross. It wasn't every day that you saw Freddie and Roger doing things, or even heard it from downstairs…

I took a deep breath, "Well…should we open it? We might see something really scary or gross, dear…"

"Yeah let's do this and get it over with…" Brian slowly turned the knob and pushed in, to open the door.

And there was Freddie, wanking Roger. His hand briskly stroked Roger's member, his hand gripped firmly and with such seriousness in his eyes. Freddie knew what he was doing, it seemed like. As Freddie looked at it, it didn't seem to be wrong, but in the eyes of others it was totally wrong.

Roger had his head tilted back, and his back was arched as he came all over Freddie's face. Freddie pleasantly wiped it off on the sheet, and then passionately kissed Roger. Roger giggled with delight and put an arm around his lover, pulling him closer.

"Magnifico…" Freddie grinned as he laid his head on Roger's chest. Roger was breathless from the pleasure Freddie had just given him.

"I… I… I love… you… Freddie," he said breathlessly. The couple kissed and started conversation, until Brian broke it up.

"Ahem!" Brian cleared his throat staring at the gay couple, "Will you two knock it off for a few seconds?!"

Roger turned crimson and covered up the both of them with the thick feather bedspread. He was a bit embarrassed to know he had an audience, but it didn't bother Freddie as much.

"Y-yes?" Freddie asked nervously as Brian and I entered the room.

Brian took a seat on a corner of the bed and looked Roger in the eye… and he wasn't too happy about what he saw, "First, in my house I will not tolerate this shit you guys have started, wanking is acceptable all guys do it, but gay sex? No, I won't have it! So the both of you better straighten up or else you'll be living in a mound of snow! And Roger, look what you've left Kashmira with! She wanted someone to love, and she wanted you, she gets you, you run off with her brother, what is that? And now 'Joe' doesn't have a father! Look at the bastard you've turned into! And you're getting hot from a man, that isn't what you want Roger… Don't leave her like this, you've ruined her life."

"Um… Brian sweetie, yes I am gay again, first off, and secondly, we already had sex…" Freddie admitted.

"Yeah? Well don't do it again! And Roger you better go back to Kashmira, she's starting to worry and she's pissed, and she doesn't need any more stress with her being pregnant and all… don't make me have to castrate you." Brian was irate he couldn't stand what was going on, it was gross first of all, and secondly it was stupid. If they wanted to be gay they could have went to a gay bar or something! Not in this house!

I walked over to Brian and kissed him.

"Very well said, darling."

Brian laughed, "Thanks! I knew I was good at something!"

"Kate! Kayla is crying!" John yelled from downstairs.

"Get me a bottle ready and I'll feed her!" I yelled back.

Brian and I went downstairs to feed Kayla, and to tell Kashmira that we really told Roger what he should have done.

Freddie got dressed and smoked another cigarette, he wasn't embarrassed that he was caught, but it was the fact that it turned him on. Roger got dressed and hugged Freddie.

"Oh Freddie," his voice quivered, "I love you…" Freddie held roger close and sighed. He loved Roger, but if he couldn't have sex at all, then why have a relationship? Sex was the big thing that made up a relationship, to Freddie. It's what he thought kept couples together.

"Roger, I love you too, but I really don't know how long I could go without sex…" One of Freddie's hands rested on the back of Roger's neck, and the other was on the small of Roger's back, as he French kissed his friend. Roger moaned softly. He loved how tender Freddie's lips felt, and when they touched it was bliss! Roger loved Freddie's eyes, and his cute, buck-toothed grin. Roger loved everything about this man!

Roger ran downstairs to do what Brian told him to do, because he knew if he didn't he'd be living on the streets. Roger does have money, but only some; he pays rent like everyone else that lives there. He stopped running when he reached the couch.

"Hi Kashmira," he said shyly as he hugged his fiancée.

"Oh Roger," she began, "What did you think you were doing, going off with Freddie? He's gay and everything, sweetie…"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Please don't do this to me Roger, I love you too much! Do it for Joe! Roger you'd be a good daddy if you weren't gay…" She smiled and ran a hand over her round stomach. This made things hard on Roger, he thought he was gay, Kashmira loves him, he loves her, still… is this a love triangle?

"I-I love you too, Kash!" he grinned. Maybe he wasn't gay… maybe he was trying something, but didn't like it too well. Well, we don't even know that much of it…

I sat in a reclining chair feeding the now sleeping baby. Those chairs are great, because you can just sit back…and go to sleep. Brian pulled up a chair and sat next to me as Kayla and I were just going to nap.

"Yes?" I mumbled sleepily.

"May I nap with you?" he asked.

"Of course!" I mumbled again.

Freddie lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was gay again, he loved Roger, but now he couldn't have him, because Roger was with Kashmira. Freddie curled up in the sheets and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Roger; his Roger; his best friend and lover. Freddie silently cried, thinking about how he had lost his new lover.

Freddie sang softly to himself…

"It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you,  
How I cried...  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
'I'll love you 'til I die'

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories,  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love? ...  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
I'll love you 'til I die… Oh Roger!" he sobbed.

I woke to something moving on me. I looked down, and it was Kayla! I forgot we even napped. I let Kayla down, and woke up Brian.

"Dear it's late, and we haven't had dinner! Or anything!" I said, slightly shaking him. I didn't want to startle or frighten him.

"Yeah, um, okay…" he mumbled half-awake.

"Brian, dear!" I said shaking him a bit more.

He jumped up.

"Yeah I was awake the whole time…Now what were you saying?"

I laughed, "Will you make dinner? This dysfunctional family is probably hungry!"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I'll get to it!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Roger held Kashmira close to him. He doesn't make good decisions most of the time, but now he knows what he has to do.

"I'm sorry…" he kissed her.

"It's okay… just please don't do it again, I love you too much for you to be gay, especially with my brother." she held Roger's hand and smiled.

"I love you too!" he placed a hand on her stomach and grinned. She smiled at Roger; she didn't want him to change anyway that he could!

"Roger, you're going to be a good dad… you just need to know some things," she laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really think so, sweetie?"

"Yeah…" she fondled Roger's beautiful, long, locks of blonde hair.

"Still working out a date for our wedding?"

"Yeah… I'm running out of days, but I'm still trying."

"That's good,"

Kayla slowly crawled her way towards Roger and Kashmira. Kayla sat in front of their feet and raised her arms. That's her way of saying "Pick me up!"

Kashmira laughed, "Roger she wants you to pick her up!"

"Oh?" he laughed and picked up Kayla. She sat on his lap and stared at him for the longest time.

"That's Uncle Roger, Kayla! He doesn't know too much about babies, but that's okay because I'll teach him lots of things." She smiled at Kayla. Kayla didn't understand those words, but she listened attentively.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chef Brian was cooking up something. It seemed like stir fry, which we haven't had in about… well a long time. With that we were going to drink non-alcoholic wine. No one needs to be drunk in December anyway!

"How's food coming, darling?" I asked.

"It's doing great, but it's not done!" I stood by Brian and kissed him. He held me close to him, hoping for lots of good kisses. I placed my hands on his lower back, as we exchanged kisses. I don't think I mentioned this but his hair is back to normal, it's not all straight like it was. I found something that'd curl his hair, it was like a wash out kind of thing, and he used it, and ta da!

John, Freddie, Brian and I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food to be done cooking.

"So, Freddie... How are things, dear?" I asked.

"Just peachy," he sighed staring out the window at the twinkling snowflakes that fell from the sky. I looked at him and saw the reflection of the snowflakes in his eyes. I could tell something was wrong, and I felt like it was something I or Brian did. It just had to be, because it was the only 'bad' thing that happened to him today!

"Freddie I'm-" He cut me off and waved his hand in my face.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're not sorry, when I'm in love, my lover can't stay because he or she is taken away by someone else!" I looked away from him. I knew he was angry, but I read somewhere that he had these really bad fits, where he'd throw things... I just hope things will never get that way for him to have to do that.

"Freddie, behave! That's Kate you're talking to, not a lover or anything in that area, don't treat her like shit!" Brian held me close.

"Oh, go blow Roger…" Freddie muttered under his breath, and pouted.

"Um… Hey you guys, this may be off topic, but um… I think I like Kashmira…" John admitted.

"Good, does this mean I can have Roger back?" Freddie smiled.

"Um… No… Unless you and Roger wish to live in an igloo, you two will have to leave this house if you want to be together!" Brian informed Freddie, so he knew what would happen if he were to do anything… As you can see Freddie doesn't listen too often. He knows what he's going to do but it's not the right thing, always.

An hour passed by, and by this time dinner was on the table. John, Roger, and Kashmira rushed to the table to eat. I guess they were starving, from the looks of it. Roger was literally stuffing his mouth with rice, and vegetables; John ate at a slow but okay speed if you wanted seconds; Kashmira wasn't exactly stuffing her mouth, but she too, ate fast.

"Roger! You're eating like a pregnant woman!" I yelled, "Slow down!"

There was sheer silence after that. All the members of Queen had stopped eating and stared at Kashmira. Kashmira stopped and looked over at Roger.

"…You're a pig!" she whispered to him.

"Sowwy, I'm berry hungry!" he said with a mouth full of food. Then I continued to say what I was going to say before Roger opened his mouth.

"Okay, sorry… but I didn't mean it literally! And secondly… Kashmira doesn't eat like you, Roger!"

"Wow… he is a pig!" Freddie said looking up at Roger. After dinner Freddie, stayed seated at the kitchen table. Brian, Kayla and I went upstairs, to spend some family time together.

Meanwhile after dinner, Roger was sitting on the couch with his 'wife-to-be'. Roger was getting weary, he loved Kash, but he wanted something more from Freddie. Freddie winked at Roger from the kitchen. Roger at first was puzzled, but then thought it could be a signal to something.

"Kash dear, I'm going to take a shower, alright? You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…" she kissed Roger and off he went gaily to the shower, which wasn't too far from the kitchen or living room. Freddie wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he admired Roger in all ways. Freddie snuck past his sister, and crawled his way slowly to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, let me in!" he whispered, almost audible. Roger opened the door and was surprised to see Freddie standing before him. Roger was glad to see his lover again. Freddie took Roger back, and Roger knew it from the luscious kiss Freddie gave him.

"Oh Freddie, I thought I'd never taste your lovely lips again!" Roger cried out.

"Me too, darling… Oh hey! Wait!" Freddie locked the door, "Now… were you _really_ going to take a shower?"

"Well, yeah!"

Freddie seductively licked his lips, "…May I join you?"

Roger winked at him, "Anytime, dear…" Roger threw Freddie hard up against the wall. He hit it with a loud 'thud'.

"Ouch! Darling, why do you have to be so rough?"

"Its rough love, sweetie, sorry," he said kissing Freddie's sweet lips. Freddie's hands explored Roger's thin frame, as they swapped kisses. Roger's hands made their way under Freddie's shirt and began to rub his chest all over. Freddie's hands found their way beneath Roger's jeans, and rested on his smooth bottom.

Roger shivered, "Oh my! Your hands are ice, Freddie!"

"Yes, that's why they are in your pants, sweetie," Freddie chuckled. Roger slipped off his lover's shirt and tossed it on the tiled floor. Roger placed kiss after kiss upon Freddie's neck. Freddie loved it.

"Mm, Roger… oh, don't stop, darling!" Freddie's moan was almost harmonious. Roger continued working on Freddie's neck, while his hands explored lower, and found their way down to Freddie's zipper. Freddie grew hard very quickly from all the sensitive touching; he was sensitive like a woman, and Roger loved it.

" _The machine of a dream, such a clean machine,  
With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam_ _._

 _When I'm holding your wheel,  
All I hear is your gear,  
When my hand's on your grease gun,  
Oh it's like a disease son…"_

Those lyrics echoed through Freddie's head as Roger slipped off his pants. He remembered that first concert he'd been at… Roger was there and he was singing "I'm in love with my car", Roger was teasing Freddie on stage with his seductive looks, and moves… And that's when he started to masturbate to Roger's voice; best concert Freddie had ever been at he recalls. He was seventeen then and Roger was just fifteen, still struggling through puberty and loved to tease Freddie in many ways after he found out what pleased Freddie. Freddie and him experimented with lots of little things, here and there but they didn't really tell anyone. They fancied each other since high school.

Roger ran to the shower, threw Freddie the bar of soap and he handled the shampoo. Freddie stood behind Roger and massaged his back with the soap as the warm water trickled from the shower head, hitting Roger in the face. Roger moaned as Freddie softly rubbed him down with soap here and there.

"Oh Freddie… It feels nice to be clean… don't stop!" Roger moaned. He was having dirty thoughts as Freddie washed him down with soap. Roger couldn't help himself; he was really just a young, horny, teenager at heart. He loved to think dirty, it pleased him.

"I wasn't planning to," he grinned, "you need to be 'squeaky clean'!"

Roger laughed, "But what for?"

"Darling… for my sister's wedding of course!"

Roger looked away, "Oh yeah, um… right…"

"Oh Roger, there's nothing to be depressed about, _I'm sure_ you'll have much fun," he winked at him. Roger smiled. He knew Freddie had plans, but what exactly? And had he already planned ahead for this?

Roger and Freddie washed each other's hair, loving it every second, while something those two didn't know about, went on in the living room...

John sat next to Kashmira on the couch, and he was more than nervous, just to talk to her. He wasn't how sure Freddie was going to take the news that he wanted to marry her, but it could be good, because then Freddie has Roger back in his possession. John made a move; he decided he'd have a nice conversation with Kashmira, kiss her, and then tell her his plans.

"Hi Kashmira…" he smiled shyly.

"Oh, hi John," she grinned.

"How's things with you?" he asked hoping to start a nice conversation so he could "pop the question".

"Uh…" she looked away from John, "things could be much better, you know what I'm going through…" she sighed.

"Yeah… sorry for asking, dear…" he muttered.

"John… um…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you…" she reddened.

"What?! And you're not joking?"

"No, why?" she asked shocked. She was a little started by that question. Why would it be a joke?

"Because… I love you too!" he cried out.

Brian and I saw the whole thing from the living room, it was amazing! We haven't seen anything like it, except for in movies, but that shouldn't count. I looked at Brian who held Kayla, and laughed.

"That was cute!" I cried out.

Brian laughed, "I wasn't expecting to see something like that in well, forever!"

John kissed Kashmira affectionately. Freddie walked out of the bathroom in his robe and was shocked to see that. He didn't expect to see that in forever, but it was happening before his very eyes.

"Oh… my…god…" he muttered, "ROGER! JOHN'S KISSING MY SISTER!" he screamed. The floor in the whole bathroom was soaked, except for the rug. Roger tried to run out of the bathroom but it backfired, and instead he slipped, fell backwards, and hit his head on side of the tub.

"Roger?" Freddie said not looking back, thinking Roger was right there with him. He turned around to see Roger unconscious.

"Oh jeez, great, Roger's unconscious!" Freddie ran to Roger's side.

"That didn't sound too good…" Kashmira looked towards the bathroom.

"Think he's unconscious?" John questioned.

"Most likely…"

Brian and I swiftly walked into the living room, after hearing the 'crash'. Brian looked around. His mind suddenly drew a blank; he forgot what he was going to do, and what had just happened. He rubbed his head, and tried to think back.

 _"Um… I was in the kitchen, heard a loud noise, came in here and… oh yeah go to the bathroom, stupid!"_

Brian hurried off to the bathroom and helped Freddie drag Roger out into the living room. He was out cold, he hadn't moved since he fell. This was bad, and next to this there was also something else bad… The TV was on VH1 and there was startling news.

"Kashmira turn it up, so we all can hear it," It's not every day you hear bad news on VH1. I found this news quite odd that they hadn't announced it earlier.

 _"The band Queen, hasn't written a song in almost a year, what is going on? Will they drop another album on us sometime soon, or will we just have to say goodbye and let them go? Stay tuned for more shit news on VH1!"_

 _"Shit… well for a fact I'm not giving out where the hell they are living! It's my own damn house!"_ I thought to myself.

"Damn… um… Now, we have a problem!" John said fearfully. He pulled Kashmira close for a tender kiss. John wasn't kidding; he was serious about him and Kashmira. Roger wasn't going to stay with her any longer, knowing that all that he said to her was lies. It turns out that he's a pathological liar. John's sweet, he wouldn't harm a fly… well ok, maybe _just_ a fly.

"Hey Brian!" I called out to him.

Him and Freddie had one heck of a time getting Roger off the bathroom floor, it had been ten minutes, and they hadn't moved him too far.

"What is it? I could use a bit of help!" he yelled back. I sighed and ran to the bathroom to help drag Roger into the living room. Jeez, Roger's heavy! I wonder if it's all in his feet or his head… You tell me!

We dragged Roger out by the couch and sat him up straight. He didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything! We waited about an hour to see if dumbass would wake up, but in this case he didn't, so we thought he should get seen for such a hard fall.

"Is he dead?!" I questioned nervously.

"Nah…" the physician began, "just a bump on the head! From what I saw he didn't fall too hard; he should be alright by tomorrow… and that's a promise!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "right…" he mumbled. Freddie didn't trust people that talked like they knew everything because well… no one knows everything! Freddie sat next to the unconscious Roger and giggled girlishly.

"He looks like an angel…" Freddie sighed contentedly, "Lovely…" he muttered, pushing some of Roger's blonde locks behind his ears.

What's in Roger's mind?!

This is what goes on in Roger's mind at the moment (A/N: gives me another scene to do at least!)

"Freddie is that you? I can hear you, but where the hell are you?! Where am I?!" So many things to ask, but so little time. Roger could hear everyone, he was still unconscious but his mind was wide awake.

"Roger!"

"What?!… God? Am I in heaven?"

"Heh, yeah right, you in _heaven_? Don't _make_ me laugh," Satan said sarcastically.

"Shit… I'm with _you_ again… I've seen you around; don't make me think I haven't…"

"Roger, Roger…You're such a fool, I don't see why Kashmira fell for you in the first place!"

"Who?"

"You're ex-fiancée, dumbarse!"

" _Ex?_ "

Satan sighed, "It's no use talking to dumbarses… remind me _why_ you're here…"

"Whoa, Whoa…Wait… I would tell you, but I personally don't know why I am here,"

Roger said.

"Roger!" a voice yelled.

"Hey Darling, wake up!" another voice yelled.

"Look dear Lucifer, I must leave you now… People need me!"

"Need you? Ha! They don't need you Roger; they just want you to be there with them… I'll be seeing you in a few decades…" And with a cloud of smoke Satan disappeared.

Roger arched his back and woke up, drenched in sweat. He was scared, terrified, anxious, and confused. He didn't know what went on or what he missed, but if that was a dream, he hoped it wouldn't ever happen. Roger was also enraged, he didn't know why, but he really just felt like choking someone.

"Roger are you ok?" Kash asked.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You don't look so good!" Brian said.

"Roger!" Freddie shouted.

"Roger-" I didn't get to finish.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! OK!? SHUT UP!" He screamed. Too many questions, too many thoughts running through his head, he didn't have enough time to think out each question and answer it. He wanted to know what happened as well as we did.

There was sheer silence after he screamed. You bet your ass we were scared! We didn't know what went through his mind while he was knocked out, but it wasn't good, I can say that.

"Roger…" Freddie started quietly, "calm down, and tell me about it, sweetie…"

"First, I'd like a towel; I'm sweating my arse off! It's so hot in here…Almost like 'ell!" he said with his British tone of voice. Freddie buzzed the nurse.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"Um, yes… Hi, this is Mr. Bulsara, and uh… Mr. Taylor needs a few towels… _he's messed himself…"_ Freddie mutter that last part to make sure Roger got some towels. He was swimming in sweat, it was so gross.

"Right away, Mr. Bulsara!"

"Thanks dear!"

"Thanks… Holy shit… So hot…" Roger fanned himself with the blankets.

"Now tell me… What happened?" Freddie said softly.

"I-I-I can't recall…"

"Roger, darling… its fine you can tell me about it…"

"Person, I don't know you; I do not know why I'm sweating… and I'm totally serious! I-I don't know… any of you… and…" his mind drew a big blank.

"You don't remember a damn thing?"

"Not at all…"

"Well, we can't help you then!" Freddie threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry… but it's true…"

"Alright dear," Freddie ran his fingers through Roger's hair. Roger didn't want to be touched at the moment, but he knew Freddie was just trying to bring him back to his normal self, so he let Freddie go on with what he was doing. Roger glanced at John and Kashmira.

"Who's the lady? Do I know her? She's very pretty…" Roger had lost it all. He thought like a 10 year old to a 5 year old. Kashmira reddened at Roger's words, though she didn't have any reason to do so. She doesn't love him anymore.

"Roger, you ignored her and ran off with Freddie. Did you _not_ notice that he's been calling you lovey names since you were asleep? Or the fact that he's sitting really close to you and stroking your hair?" John inquired.

"What?! You're joking _right_? And who's this Freddie or Roger you speak of? I love who?! What?" Hmm… Looks like someone has a problem. Can you say Amnesia?

"No, I'm not; you lied to her and treated her like an animal! You're gay, you don't love Kashmira!" he argued.

"Thanks for filling me in on what I missed…" Roger rolled his eyes. Everything John said was true, Roger wasn't there to know though.

"So um who are all these people?" Roger yawned.

"Oh dear…" I said a little concerned.

"It's settled in… he's got amnesia!" Brian tried to keep it low so Roger didn't hear.

"Who are you?" Roger said looking to Freddie.

"What? Oh dear…" Freddie sighed, "Darling, you know me, your lover, Freddie! And the lead singer of our group Queen," Freddie smiled hopefully at Roger. He hoped he didn't stay like this for too long.

"Hmm… let's see… so this means you did what to me?"

"Roger, I fucked you, does that make sense?" Freddie said with his fingers tangled in Roger's hair.

"Hmm… fuck? Um… oh yeah, that's slang for sex isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie…"

"Oh ok…" Roger was an airhead, but this was getting bad…

"So Freddie… introduce me to your friends,"

Freddie rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe this. Roger _had_ hit his head that hard.

Freddie pointed, "That's my sister Kashmira, over there, next to John, then on his left is Brian, on Brian's left is Kate…" Freddie waited a few minutes to let that settle in before he said anything else.

"…Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"Do you know who everyone is?"

"Oh of course!" Roger smiled. The nurse finally entered the room and handed Roger some towels.

"Hey, thanks…" Freddie said to the nurse.

"Yeah whatever…" she mumbled as she left.

"Wow, what a bitch…" Freddie said nonchalantly. He knows a bitch when he sees one. He's been around plenty, he knows their type. Brian and I kept our mouths shut, for fear Roger might get startled and scream at us. If you ask me at this point he's in between knowing what has gone on, and what he's missing out on. He acts like he's got a little amnesia, but I don't know if I should even say that, he might not have it… Well Roger was awake and calm so we went right back to where we came from; home.

When we got there, I noticed Roger wasn't too touchy and all over Freddie. That made me think and wonder lots of things. Why wasn't Roger touching Freddie? Was he straight again? Was Freddie too touchy? Was Roger afraid to touch Freddie? I mean it's not like they haven't touched each other in the wrong spots before.

Kashmira, John, Brian, and I took off our shoes and coats, and then took a seat on the couch. John wasn't going to give up Kashmira, he was now hers. There wasn't a person in the world that he'd rather be with. John was felt complete, as if he found another piece to the puzzle of his life.

Kashmira was content as well. She wouldn't want Roger back if it was the man she _had_ to marry. She was in love with a handsome man, with brown hair long past his shoulders, hazel eyes, and very slender but still kissable lips.

Freddie and Roger went upstairs and supposedly went to 'bed' but knowing them, I bet they fooled around and then went to bed.

"Hey… Darling this may be very sudden, but um… I want this for the both of us!" John smiled, "Will you marry me?" He threw away the ring that Roger had given her and it bounced off the trashcan. John had a much better ring, probably worth much more than anything Roger had bought anyone. The ring was gold, with a ruby and surrounding the ruby were two diamonds. It was nice…

"Will I?! You don't have to ask me that twice!" she kissed John. I couldn't help but to giggle. It was so cute. So now, you have these two couples right? Well here's the picture… John was all over Kashmira; Brian and I were swapping sweet kisses. Kayla was put to bed; she can't stand to stay up long.

As we four were downstairs watching romance movies, and things were slightly getting hotter; we heard a girly scream from upstairs. Brian looks at me and shrugs; John and Kashmira abruptly stopped kissing and we all exchanged looks.

"Um… I'll go see what's going on…" I said as everyone's eyes were still fixed on the stairs. I ran up them and quickly took a left turn into the extra bedroom. I looked around and found Freddie exhausted on the bed. I ran to the empty side of the bed and lay by Freddie.

"Freddie? What was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was Roger…" his voice quivered as he spoke.

"What'd he do?"

"Yes, well… you know how I am, and we were going to make love for the second time today," Freddie admitted, "and after I had to explain it to him and we started to get down to business he started to abuse me, physically! Are those _not_ bite marks?" he told me the whole thing. I checked out Freddie's arms and basically everywhere and yeah, he had marks! Scratches, bites, hand prints, the whole thing!

"Oh my god, Freddie… Those are the most marks I've seen on a human before,"

"I know…" he wept quietly. Roger silently entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you try to rape me?" he asked.

"Rape you? Roger I-I-I love you, I wouldn't ever rape you, sweetie…" Freddie said between sobs.

"That was rape…" Roger said.

"Roger, Freddie's a sensitive soul, and you shouldn't beat people bloody because they love you!" I told him. Roger wasn't the normal Roger, something wasn't right in this picture, I didn't quite know what, but it wasn't the Roger I liked.

I held Freddie in my arms. I couldn't believe what I saw was true, Queen has fallen apart; I'm married to a band member; they are living with me; Roger's abused Freddie; I was hoping those wouldn't be the next headlines somewhere, also.

Roger practically admitted that he abused Freddie. I mean if it was anyone else of course I'd be there for them, too, but I mean this is horrible. I kissed Freddie. This isn't going to hurt my marriage, but I mean if I wanted Freddie back then maybe so.

Freddie curled in the fetal position and cried. His world was not just falling apart, it was ending. He was without a lover now, and he ached.

"It's ok Freddie… just cry! It helps to vent yourself now and then…" I told him. I think he already knew it but it didn't matter.

"Oh Kate…" he sobbed loudly, "I'll never be the same again!"

I sighed, _"This could go on for days…"_ I thought to myself.

"Freddie, you don't want someone that will abuse you, dear,"

"I want my Roger back!" he yelled, "I want the old Roger back…"

An hour later Freddie was calm. He had cried himself to sleep, in my arms. I fell asleep next to him, the sound of snoring seems to soothe me, I guess. It was kind of nice to be able to fall asleep next to your best friend, who's easy to calm and very sweet.

I woke up early in the morning and looked around. I don't know why I was up, but I was up. It was four A.M. and I was tired but yet wide awake. I looked over to Freddie who was still in the same position he was when he cried. I pulled down the covers. Yeah, wow, he had bruises now, black and blue ones.

I walked downstairs and started to make coffee, very, very early in the morning. I had no clue what went on last night since Freddie and I went to bed, and I also didn't know where everyone was. I looked over to the couch and saw Kashmira sleeping close to John, but then where was Roger? Was he still here? Or… was he in bed with my husband?

I quietly made coffee in the kitchen, hoping not to wake up Kashmira and John. It was really too early for me to be up. I hoped Roger was out somewhere and not in bed with my husband. I couldn't stand the thought of Brian and Roger together; it wouldn't be like Freddie and him. I thought about it while I sat at the kitchen table.

I looked around and unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. I jumped up from my seat and jogged to the door. Just in time, was Roger at the door.

"Where were you?" I asked concerned.

"Catch me; I think I'm going to fall!" Is what I heard, in between his drunken slurs. I figured he was drunk; he didn't walk or talk too well that morning. I somewhat dragged him to the kitchen table.

"Have some coffee with me, won't you?" I asked considerately, hoping it'd sober him up just a bit.

"Sure thing, babe…" he slurred again.

"Uh… Rog, don't call me 'babe',"

"Mhmm…"

I quickly made up our cups of coffee with sugar and creamer, and then we started small talk.

"So, you uh… went to a bar…" I sipped my coffee.

"Yeah, you bet…" he laughed.

"Heh… okay, um… why did you go to a bar after not remembering much? You're such a dumbass, Rog," I laughed.

"Helliviknow!"

"Never mind…" I sipped my coffee, handing Roger his cup.

"Okay!"

"Why don't you sleep in the blue chair over there? I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go back to bed as well."

"Mhmm…" he mumbled. Roger waltzed his way over to the reclining blue chair and sat comfortably in it. A few minutes later I heard him snoring, so I assumed he was asleep. I made my way upstairs and back into bed with Freddie. I slipped into the bed hoping not to disturb Freddie. He seemed like he was lightly sleeping, but I couldn't tell. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently stroking his fine black strands of hair. He quickly turned around facing me.

"Oh, so you were awake?" he asks.

"Whoa… I didn't know you knew I was up… Thanks for scaring me…" I said out of breath.

"Didn't mean to scare you dear, I got up around the time you did… I felt you leave me and I wasn't sure why, but you did, and then I stretched, got up, and I actually put on some boxers…"

"I see…"

"Yes… well…" his dark brown eyes scanned my lips, then my eyes; he kept doing this and it made me wonder a little, but then I knew what he wanted, "Um…". He didn't finish. He held me close and kissed me. Oh how I missed the taste of his lips.

Freddie's hand found its way to the back of my shirt. He traced an icy finger down my spine; I shivered to his touch. His fingers fiddled with the back of my bra as he struggled to get it off. I didn't know what got into him.

"F-Freddie, d-d-don't… I can't…" I was scared, nervous, and a little anxious. My heart was racing; I wasn't sure how to react. In the moment of confusion, I pressed my lips against his. I wasn't sure how to feel. A part of me felt bad for my good friend, but another part of me didn't feel completely satisfied with my marriage. Brian was a very nice man, and generous, but Freddie had something that Brian lacked…

Freddie held me close as our lips did the tango. Our tongues danced wildly against each other. I could feel, while he was holding me, that he was nervous too. He was shaking, and his heart felt like it would stop at any minute.

I pushed Freddie away, in the middle of our make out session.

"What's wrong, love? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just… I'm married Freddie. We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong, and I know it's wrong."

"We can stop if you like; I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to, darling. I wouldn't do that."

"I know but…" I sighed, "That's not the problem. The problem is… that I think I want it."

A small smile crept upon Freddie's face. "Oh, well why didn't you say so, dear?"

"I don't know. I'm just so nervous!"

"Don't be nervous, dear. You know me, I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be so afraid of. Here, I'll grab a condom so no one will know." Freddie reached in the nightstand next to him and grabbed a small silver package. He ripped it open and handed it to me.

"Oh, you want me to do the honors?" I laughed. Freddie nodded eagerly.

I carefully pulled down Freddie's boxers, and his erect member greeted me. I pulled the condom out of its package, and carefully slid it on Freddie's hard on. Freddie twitched at the feeling, but then grew used to me, as I slowly started to stroke him.

"Mmm..." Freddie grunted. I stopped, as Freddie sat up. He wanted this, for a long time. A part of me secretly did, too. He slipped off my nightgown over my head, and carefully pulled off my silky undergarments.

I closed my eyes as Freddie held me. He laid me down ever so gently, and his left hand stayed near the small of my back. When his mouth connected with my neck, I gasped. He was ever so gentle, and the seduction was only part of the action.

His right hand made its way to my breast. He firmly squeezed it as his mouth covered mine in a swift movement. His tongue met with mine, and they danced in a circle. He tasted of something sweet, but I couldn't quite place what it was. My thoughts of anything and everything normal dissipated.

In his midst of squeezing, he pinched my little rosy peak.

"Oh! Freddie…" I groaned. Brian had never done that. Why didn't he know that technique?

Freddie's hard member was brushing up against my thigh. I wanted him to speed things up a bit, but I knew that would ruin the moment, for both of us. Freddie's a lover, and loves to be loved, and to be pleased, and please others.

While Freddie's hand was in charge of my right breast, his mouth found the left, and I squirmed beneath him.

"Ahhh! Freddie… I want you!" I half shouted. I hoped nobody heard me. After all, everyone was sleeping.

My hands rummaged through Freddie's hair as he suckled on one of my rosy peaks. He stopped long enough to say…

"How bad do you want me, darling?" and winked as he said that.

"Real bad. Give it to me! I want to feel you inside so bad, Freddie."

"Ok doll, I'll quit teasing you. I know, I'm cruel."

Freddie lowered himself on me, and gently pushed against my sensitive flesh.

"Ohhhh…" And what a relief it was. To have him inside me, no more teasing.

Freddie began with slow thrusts, as he was still a bit paranoid about this event. It was new to him. He had only been with a few girls, but none of them he connected with, like he did with me.

"Oh my God, Kate. You feel… so good! So… tight!" he grunted. Freddie started pushing faster and harder into me. He wrapped my legs around him. I steadied myself with his rhythm to get him deeper into me. Our love making went on for about fifteen minutes till I nearly exploded.

"Mmm.. Ohhh… I'm close, c'mon baby!" I yelled to Freddie. I was so close to climax. I grabbed the sheets beneath me and held them tightly. Freddie lowered himself to me, and passionately kissed me, while thrusting at a steady but fast speed.

"Come for me, sweet angel!" Freddie cried.

"Harder!" Freddie thrust his hardest without hurting either of us.

"Take it… Mmm!" He groaned, as he worked himself deeper into me.

"Mmm… God!" I cried out as I climaxed with him being close behind. My whole body trembled and I squeezed the sheets that were entwined in my fingers…

Even though I was done, Freddie kept thrusting.

"Stay tight for me, sweetheart. I'm almost there!" he cried. He pushed into me two last, slow hard times, and I knew he was done.

"Oh, wow…" Freddie panted, "So that's what I've been missing!" he chuckled, as he climbed off me.

"I suppose so." I was in a daze from what we had just done.

Freddie slipped the used rubber into the trashcan next to his side of the bed. I lacked any sort of conversation after that. There was too much going through my mind. I curled up next to Freddie, and he suggested that we spoon. I obliged, I like cuddling, and since I don't usually get that after me and Brian do the dirty.

"What if Brian finds out? What if he's awake right now, Freddie?"

"What? Nah… he's not awake. He could sleep through a war, remember? You told me that yourself!"

"No, something isn't right. I should go."

"Please stay, darling. It's not like you haven't slept here before. Brian doesn't get upset, remember? I'm 'gay'. Well, now that we've been intimate, I think I'm bi." Freddie giggled.

"Yeah, that would make you bi. And you're right! Brian wouldn't suspect anything. Just let me put my clothes back on."

"How are your wounds, Freddie? Did love making, make any of them sore, or hurt worse than they did a while ago?"

"Mmm, not really. They feel about the same. They are sore, but if you really want something you'll do it, despite how you feel, dear."

"Alright… Hey I'm going to go see Brian…" I snuck back into Brian's room and carefully shut the door behind me.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kate!" Freddie hollered.

I ran to the bed and slid in. It was very warm from where Brian had slept there minutes earlier. I ran an ice cold finger from his chest down to his stomach. He shivered and mumbled something.

"Das ist kalt…" he mumbled sleepily. What was that? A different language? Why didn't he ever tell me about this before? I think I'm going to ask him, after I wake him up.

"Brian…" I whispered in his ear.

He turned around slowly with one eye opened, "God?"

"Yes, dear, like I'm god…" I laughed.

Brian giggled and hugged me tight.

"Missed you last night!"

"Did you?"

"Mhmm… Where were you?"

"I was comforting a very beaten Freddie… and we both just fell asleep…" I lied…

Brian was speechless for a moment, "… … he didn't touch you did he? Did he try anything? You got to tell me Kate…"

"No Brian, he did not touch me," I lied once again…I couldn't dare tell him.

"Good to hear!" he smiled.

"Oh… Before I woke you up… you mumbled something, that wasn't English! What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know… What'd I say?"

"You said something like 'das ist kalt'… hell, I couldn't make it out!"

"Oh, that's German, dear… it means 'that is cold'," He laughed.

"So, you do know another language!"

"Just a bit… I don't remember too much German,"

"I see… I'm changing subjects now, if you don't care, dear,"

"No, of course not, go on,"

"When is Kashmira's wedding?"

"Hmm… I think she's going to set it up today or tomorrow, sometime soon, that's all I've overheard from John and her,"

"You eavesdropped in their conversation?! Brian that's awfully rude!"

"Yes, but it comes naturally to me! I've been doing it since I was thirteen, darling,"

I reddened, "I admit, I do it too,"

"So, you want to get up now? And go downstairs?"

"Sure let's have an early start today, why not?" I smiled. I grabbed the baby and started downstairs with Brian. We were never up this early… I found it a little weird but still good I guess.

Brian made a started a fresh pot of coffee then sat down and waited for it to do its stuff. Brian smiled at me. He was a wonderful person to be with, and a great singer. Queen is no longer actually together, the group itself split up, but the band members are with me! I still find that amazing to this day.

I held little Kayla in my arms. She was cute when she was sleeping. I swear she's an angel, I can just see it in her, and Freddie seems to see it too. I smiled down at her, she was so sweet. Just irresistibly sweet!

"Brian isn't Kayla just… too sweet?" I gently stroked Kayla's cheek, and smiled at her again.

"She's a beautiful gal, and that's all because of you, dear," Brian snaked an arm around me and smiled. Brian was a good father, even though you don't hear too much about what he does to help, but he does. He wouldn't give up the world for this baby. We made a mistake that night in Roger's car, going to the movies, but now we can see that it really _wasn't_ a bad thing after all. Kayla was a good child, I admit. I loved her dearly.

Kashmira yawned loudly as she stretched, throwing her arms up as she did. She slowly got up from the futon, (hoping not to wake up John, who was still sleeping) and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Morning Joe and Kash…" I smiled. I was tired as hell, I have no clue how I managed to smile in that early of morning!

"What are you doing up, Kash? It's really early," Brian pointed to the clock on the stove.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper like John… I wake up to the tiniest noises, but as you can see, my darling over there can sleep through a nuclear war!" she chuckled.

"Sorry to wake you then…"

"Oh it's fine Brian… It's probably good for me to be up this early. I haven't been up this early since my last marriage,"

"Wow… That's been a while then, huh?"

"You bet!" she grinned.

"So when is this wedding?" I wondered.

"Well… we set everything up sometime yesterday over the phone. I'm hoping we can all get up and do it today,"

"We'll do it today… I'll make sure everyone gets up!" Brian wanted to make that known. We weren't going to wait forever for Kashmira to get married, and of course she wasn't going to wait forever either, she wanted this.

With a very loud yawn, and his arms stretched above his head, Roger woke up. He rubbed his eyes looked around and then rubbed his head.

"Oh god… fucking hangovers…" he groaned as he got up from the chair and made his way to the bathroom. Roger waltzed into the bathroom with a 'thud'. Shortly after hearing that thud, we listened to make sure he was conscious. He was conscious, but violently puking after a night out at the bar.

~~~~~~~ _ **Later that day, Kash was married to John... and now, 3 months later**_ ~~~~~~~~~

Three months later John and Kash were blessed with Joseph Deacon. He weighed approximately 7 pounds, 8 ounces, and was completely healthy. Born on March 10th at 10:41 PM.

To their surprise, he had his father's bright blond hair (taking after Roger, of course), and his parents were thrilled to meet their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deacon, I believe you have a few guests," a nurse informed them.

"Thank you. Let them in,"

Brian and Kayla, Freddie, Roger, and I all rushed in the room. We were excited to see Kash and John's bundle of joy. Roger approached the happy couple.

"Hey um... Kash," Roger reddened a little, he was nervous and regretted nearly everything, now that he saw his child.

"Oh, hey!" Kash smiled at him, "You want to hold him? It's okay Roger," she reassured him. John glued a fake smile to his face for the time being. He didn't feel comfortable letting Roger hold his own son, after how he treated Kashmira, and running off with Freddie. It just didn't seem right to John.

"I know…" Roger replied shyly. John carefully handed the tiny bundle to Roger. Roger smiled down at little Joseph. He now had mixed feelings once again. Part of him now wanted to be with Kash and help her raise their baby; the other half of him was very much in love with his best friend, and now he did not know what to do.

"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Freddie cried out.

"Shh! Freddie!" I reminded him to keep it down; both Kayla and Joe were sleeping.

"Yeah, he's cute. I just hope he doesn't turn out like his father..." Roger sniveled, and handed Joseph back to his mother. Roger and Freddie exited the room, so Brian and I could see the baby.

By the time they were back in the parking lot, Roger was bawling. He wanted the best for Joseph, true, but he regretted choosing Freddie over Kash, because now he was unable to raise his son, and he couldn't tell Freddie this! Then he'd have no one, and that isn't what he wanted. But accidentally, he let the beans spill.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Freddie gently rubbed his back, hoping it would soothe him a little.

"I-I just.. I don't know Freddie. You're my best friend and I love you, but I ruined everything! I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! A beautiful son! I've fucked myself over this time and I can't fix it, that is what's wrong, Freddie. I think part of me still loves her."

"Roger...You're going to leave me?" Freddie whimpered a little, trying to hold back tears.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I want, and even if I do know, it's not like it would ever happen. She gave me two chances and I threw them both away! I'm a fucking idiot!" Roger wailed. He hugged Freddie tightly. He opened the van door and stepped inside.

Freddie sighed and followed him inside the van. He reached inside his jacket for a soft pack of red Marlboro's. Freddie's arm shook nervously as he put the cigarette to his lips.

"Um... Roger do you have a light?" His voice quivered.

"I think so," Roger checked in the back of his jeans. He pulled out a purple lighter and lit Freddie's cigarette.

"Thank y-you..." Freddie took a quick puff, and then as he exhaled tears poured out of him like Niagra falls.

"I thought you quit smoking, Freddie?" Roger wondered.

"I quit smoking just for you, you fucking bastard! And now you want to leave me. I'm scared shitless, and when I'm nervous I smoke. Leave me alone Roger. You probably won't want to be with me after she brings home Joe." Freddie wept shamelessly.

Shortly after their little incident; Brian, Kayla and I joined Roger and Freddie in the van.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" I questioned him.

"Nothing dear, I'm doing _just fine_. Thank you, Kate."

Roger let out a sigh of frustration, "I said something, and made him feel uncomfortable. I'm confused. I wish to be with Kashmira, but I love Freddie."

"Oh... Well, this is news to us," Brian said enthusiastically, "And... We'll never have to worry about seeing you both nude in the same room or bed again, am I right?"

"You've nailed it on the head, darling Brian!" Freddie screamed.

"Freddie! You woke up Kayla!" Roger yelled.

Freddie sighed angrily, and looked at the startled child. He gently picked her up and hummed an old Queen song to get her back to sleep.

"I may not have children, Roger... but I damn well know how to put one to sleep, _asshole_."

"What-? You know what? Fuck you, Freddie! There's _other_ men out there somewhere besides you. It's over, sweetheart!" Roger yelled from the back of the van. They sounded like two teenagers fighting. I found it amusing, but I did not want my child to pick up on these words.

"Hey, you two! Clean up your language, you both know very well that kids can pick up that stuff real easily!" Brian yelled to the back.

"You're right...Sorry Brian." Roger mumbled.

After their little feud, it was silent the rest of the ride home. Roger slept in the back of the van, where there should be another row of seats but we took them out. Freddie slept in the middle row of seats, sitting up with little Kayla over his shoulder sleeping. About 45 minutes later, we arrived back home.

Brian put the van in park, and we all piled out. Freddie handed Kayla over to me. Roger hurried inside and upstairs, hoping that Freddie wouldn't sleep in the same room. At this moment, it'd seem like a wise choice. Despite their feuding and hatred...Freddie followed Roger into the spare room.

I stopped Brian at the top of the stairs and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. Brian chuckled and led me into the bedroom. I kissed Kayla's forehead and put her to bed in the crib. Brian slipped out of his clothes, except for his boxers and crawled into bed. I slipped out of my clothes and rummaged through the closet for my night gown. I slipped it on and crept into bed next to my love. We exchanged kisses and goodnights, then passed out.

 _ **In the spare bedroom...**_

"Fred... Look, I-I'm sorry about tonight... I don't know what came over me. I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, honey. I feel that I should be the one raising Joseph, and not John. I'm confused right now, and I want the best for Kash and John, but I just... I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John. I don't know. I'm sorry I freaked out and shit, sweetie. I love you, Farroukh." Roger rolled over and gently embraced Freddie from behind.

Freddie at this moment, pretended to be sleeping. He was upset and hurt, and wasn't sure if going back to Roger was the right thing. He rolled over to face Roger. Freddie twirled one of his fingers in Roger's blond locks. Slowly, a smile danced upon Freddie's lips.

"Oh Rog, how could I ever hate you?" Freddie sniveled. Roger gently stroked Freddie's tear-stained cheek. Roger grinned at Freddie and gently kissed him.

"Don't you ever pull one of those again on me, dear!" Freddie said with concern in his voice.

"Dear, I wasn't _pulling_ anything... I was nearly serious. I think Joseph should be raised by me, the real thing. Love, you wouldn't understand...You'll know the feeling once you have children."

"Darling Roger, I don't want children. They seem like such a burden, and yet I love Kayla, as if she were my own. Sometimes I wish she was." Freddie sighed.

"See? You do want children! How can you deny it, and then say that?" Roger giggled a bit.

"Ah hell, I don't know yet. Such a big responsibility that I'm not yet ready for."

"Your day will come, sweetheart." Roger assured him, and tenderly began kissing Freddie. As they started making out, Freddie pushed him away a little.

"What is it, dear?" Roger asked.

"I wanted to tell you, while it was still fresh... I love you."

"Oh, well we can stop anything for that! I love you too, darling." Roger laughed. He pulled Freddie close to him, and just held him there in his arms. He was still confused as ever, but loved this man more than anything. Before long they were both asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very worn-out Kash stumbled through the door with little Joe, and her loving husband, John. Kashmira groaned and slumped on the couch next to Roger and Freddie.

"Welcome home, kids!" Freddie chirped. Freddie felt so much better. He loved Roger, and wouldn't know what to do without him. So he was gay, he didn't care, as long as it meant he wasn't losing his best friend, or the one he loved.

"Morning, Freddie..." John yawned.

"Would you like a beer, Johnny-boy?" Roger smiled at John, the new father.

"Yeah, I could use a beer...been a long time since I've had one."

Freddie stared at his sister long and hard. He wondered if she regretted the whole "Roger" situation, she looked a little unhappy.

"Something wrong, dear?"

Kash sighed, "I don't know Fred. I tell John not to do something, and now he does it. I love him more than anything, and he won't listen. I plainly told him before and since we've had Joe, not to drink. And now he's in the kitchen having a beer with the father of this baby. I don't get it."

"Now, I'm sorry I asked!" Freddie snorted, "I don't get it either, dear. I would tell you something, but... I'm going to keep my trap shut, because John loves you very much, and I know it. I can tell...by the way he looks at you. He gets this look in his eyes, and even though I'm not attracted to him, it even makes my heart melt." Freddie smiled.

"What... exactly weren't you supposed to tell me, Freddie?" Kash asked him. She knew he was up to _something._

"Um, may I hold Joey? He's darling," Freddie smiled at his nephew. He looked so much like Roger, it was unbelievable.

"Sure, but don't change subjects on me, Freddie. You know I will get this out of you, whatever it is. You know I've been able to do this since we were little." Kash handed the baby to Freddie, and then Freddie let it slip between his buck-teeth.

"Okay, look dear...You don't have to beat it out me. I'll spill everything. Roger thinks he loves you again, but he's unsure. Confused. He wants the best for you and John, but he thinks he'd make a better father than John. He wants to help you raise Joseph, and he feels bad that he ran off with me and left you."

Freddie sniveled and continued on, "His exact words were something like, 'I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! But I've fucked myself over this time, and I can't fix it. I think I still love her. I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John.' " Freddie gently rocked little Joe in his arms.

"What-? He loves me? Then why'd he-? I don't even understand this! Why did he want to run off with you then, and now he wants to be with me? I don't know. I'm married now, that's an official thing, you know marriage. I don't think I could get divorced, we've been together for 3 months now. Oh Freddie, was that all real?"

"As real as this angel I'm holding in my arms," Freddie smiled at little Joey.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie what do I do? I know you love Roger. You know I love John. I'm so confused! I've never had a problem like this before. I don't know what I should do!"

Freddie's smile melted away, "Neither do I. I love Roger with all my heart, and then some, darling. If I lost him, what would happen to me? And think about Johnny. He was so happy to be with you, when the "Roger" thing was going on. He was thrilled to have such a sweet woman, and child. He loves you. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't want to be with you, dear!"

"Hmm... You have a point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kitchen…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger and John had small talk. Kashmira approached the guys.

"Roger, can we talk?" Kash's face flushed a bit.

Roger's face lit up. He hadn't spoken to Kashmira since his problem, and thought he'd disturb the peace between her and John, if he said something.

Kash took Roger by the wrist and walked him into Freddie's room, upstairs. They sat on the bed together.

"Roger, um… Let's see, where do I start?" Roger stifled a nervous chuckle.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Joey? Or John?"

"No, no, of course not! They're great…" Kash was confused.

"Kash, you can tell me. C'mon what's going on?"

"I want to know; did you mean what you said?"

"About what? Doll, I'm lost!" He laughed.

"About me, and about Joey?" She was a little timid and anxious, unknowing what would happen from here.

"Wait… Where did you hear that?"

"That's not important right now, that's completely irrelevant. Tell me, what's going on! I want the truth from you. Did you mean it?"

Roger hesitated for a moment, and then gave the truthful answer.

"Yes. I feel bad that I fucked up, and decided to go gay. Maybe it was just a stage I was going through. I don't really know. You're beautiful, Kash. I don't know why I threw you away. Maybe I was scared of taking responsibility in being a parent, but now, I think that's what I want. I want to be there for you and our son."

"You mean it, Rog?" Kash wondered, again.

"Definitely. With all my heart, love." Roger pulled Kashmira towards him, and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"I'm so confused Roger! I wanted you in the beginning, and then John came into the picture and made things better. I don't know if this marriage was a rebound relationship from our separation, or what."

"Sweetie, I think we'll figure out things in time. Give it time, if John finds us together, then he'll know what to do. I feel that we're doing the right thing this time."

While Kash and Roger were in the midst of fixing their marriage problems, Freddie happened to walk in with Joey. Freddie was shocked at first, and then once again he knew he was going to be heartbroken again.

"Excuse me?"

Freddie turned to face Roger, whose face was pink with lipstick. Freddie handed Joseph to Roger, and scurried out of the room.

"Well that was definitely odd." Roger wondered what had gotten into Freddie. Roger smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"He does look like me. Doesn't he?" Roger laughed to himself.

"He looks like you a lot, dear." Kash kissed Roger once more, and then went back downstairs. Roger followed Kashmira downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie was devastated. He dwelled in Brian's room, and was bawling. Roger promised never to do this to Freddie, again. Freddie was more than heartbroken, he lost his best friend too, and was certain he couldn't get him back.

"Roger!" Freddie screamed. He wanted answers, and some consoling.

Roger hurried up the stairs and into Brian's room.

"Aww, what's wrong, Fred?" Roger took a seat next to Freddie on the bed.

"Roger, you promised…You promised!" Freddie sniveled hard.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I want to be with Kash. I love her and Joey. I want a family, Freddie." Roger gently rubbed Freddie's back, hoping it would calm him down a little.

"Yeah, well I want my heart and my best friend back! Am I going to get those back? NO! Because you took them both away!" Freddie shouted.

 _"Why have I got to make everyone happy? Why Roger, and not Kate, or Brian, or whoever?"_ Roger thought to himself.

"You want to cuddle, Freddie?" A tiny smile crawled across Roger's lips.

"Mhmm," Freddie sniffed. Roger rolled down the blankets on the bed and held his best friend. Freddie rolled over and faced Roger.

"Roger," Freddie started, "I-I-never mind…"

Roger sighed. He couldn't imagine how hard this may be for Freddie. How was he ever going to get over it though?

"I know you do, Freddie,"

"How did you know?" He wondered. Is Roger like…telepathic?

"I…just know." Roger grinned.

Tears streamed down Freddie's face.

"It would have been a year next January," He whispered.

"Freddie, honey, you have to cheer up. It's not like I'm dying. I'm not leaving this house, unless Kate or Brian says otherwise. I'll be here in this house until we run out of room."

"I don't know how you can just act like nothing ever happened, Roger. Did you not love me at all?"

"No, Freddie. It's nothing like that at all. I do love you very much, but I want to do the right thing for me, and for your sister. I love her, Freddie. You're my best friend, I couldn't just ditch you. Freddie, if I didn't really love you… Would you be in my arms right now? Or would I even be in this room with you?"

"No?"

"No, I wouldn't." Roger laughed, "Now c'mon, pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world, dear." Roger wiped away Freddie's tears with his thumb.

"Roger?" Freddie sniveled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…get some kisses before you ruin John's life?" Freddie giggled.

"Oh bloody well, they should have post-poned the wedding, and _then_ I may have married Kash! Plans gone wrong…" Roger stared into Freddie's chocolate eyes. Freddie pulled Roger in close for some passionate kisses before he left him. Freddie rolled over, and sat on top of Roger. Roger winked at Freddie and then Freddie's kisses got fiery. Freddie's hands roamed Roger until the rested at his zipper.

"Freddie! No!"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because it's not all about lust, it's about love. There's a huge difference, and I offered you some kisses, not a piece of ass."

"Understand this Freddie, I love you. I don't want to shag your brains out every blinking second. Love is just the opposite of lust, but they fall close."

"But… you're hard!" Freddie pointed at Roger's bulge.

"So are you!" Roger laughed, "So what? You have two hands figure something out," Roger chuckled. Roger feather kissed him on the lips, and ran off to find Kash.

"Damn…" Freddie sighed, "I love you too, Roger. But I lust you very much, too. You're beautiful…" Roger had already left the room when Freddie began.

Roger hurried downstairs to his family to be. He sat next to Kash on the futon, who was feeding Joseph at the moment. Roger swiftly put an arm around Kashmira, hoping that John would notice. John glanced at the couple from the kitchen table.

 _"What the hell…? Is Roger's arm around Kash?"_ John thought to himself. While in view, Roger gently kissed Kashmira on the lips. He knew John would notice that, and he would snap.

"What the fuck, Roger?"

"Hmm?" Roger replied nonchalantly, "Oh, didn't Kash tell you? This marriage, you two held, was a rebound from her break-up with me. Now, isn't it obvious who she'd rather be with?"

"You stupid sod! I'm going to kill you!" John yelled from the kitchen. He got up hastily, and threw the chair out of his way. In the process of all of this, Freddie rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"John, no! Sit down!" Kash commanded.

"Did I miss something?" Freddie asked Roger.

"Oh, you're just in time, sweetheart! John's going to get his ass kicked!" Roger chimed to his best friend. Roger sprung off the couch and readied himself. John flew towards Roger at full speed with one of my large knifes. Roger caught hold of John's arms and pushed him away.

Kashmira and her brother were terrified of what may happen. Freddie held his sister close, hoping if anything, they'd hit him and not the child or his sister.

Roger leaped over the couch; John came flying after him with the knife still in his hand. Roger opened the door, as if to leave and ran into me.

"Kate save me!" Roger shrieked and hugged me. John didn't abruptly stop, he kept on full force and stabbed Roger. Out of shock, Brian dropped the groceries. I screamed. I was scared and didn't know why John was after Roger, or if he was after all of us.

"Fuck you, asshole!" John yelled to Roger who laid limply on me.

"God…Why does our household act like monkeys when we are gone?" Brian asked.

Freddie holding Joey, and Kashmira rushed outside to see the horrible scene before them. Roger had been stabbed. John had went too far. Freddie and Kash began screaming and sobbing.

Brian and I shoved our friends and family into the van. Freddie and Kash stayed at Roger's side, while Roger lay on the back seat.

"R-roger, can you hear me, dear?" Freddie held Roger's hand, Kash held the other.

"Yeah, course. Why not?"

"Uh…Never mind."

"Roger, I love you! Roger don't leave me!"

"Kash, I love you too, and I'm not leaving you!" Roger laughed softly. Kash carefully kissed him on the lips.

"Brian, don't you think we should take it out?" Freddie wondered about the knife in Roger's back.

"Um… I suggest you don't. God only knows how close that knife could be to his spinal cord, or to any nerves. Let's not move it, okay?"

Kayla was seated above Roger's head in her car seat. Kayla laughed and smacked Roger's head.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" Roger laughed, "She's a doll, ain't she?"

"Yeah, she's cute." Freddie replied, not knowing how much longer Roger could hold on. Everyone struggled to keep Roger together. Traverse City was too far for something like this, so we had to go to the Cadillac hospital, which isn't far.

Brian pulled into the parking lot, and swiftly parked it. Brian unbuckled our baby from her seat and handed her to Freddie. I held Joey while Brian and Kash carefully got Roger to his feet, and walked him into the hospital.

"Yeah?" The receptionist asked Brian.

"We need a room, quick! Our family member has been stabbed!" Brian yelled.

"Aww, I'm part of your family?" Roger giggled.

"Oh no, Brian! He's going loopy on us! We can't lose him now!" Kash cried silently.

"We need a fucking room! Hello?" Brian screamed.

"Hi, can I help you?" A random nurse asked, seeing that Brian wasn't getting any help from anyone else.

"I'd like a room, before we lose him!" He gritted his teeth.

Kash and Brian speedily followed the male nurse to a vacant room. Brian picked up Roger and laid him carefully on the hospital bed, on his side, so the knife didn't penetrate him any more than it already did.

"Wait here, and I'll get you guys some help,"

"What?! I need you or someone here now!"

"Sir, I am not registered to do what this man needs help with," replied the nurse.

"You see why I don't go to Cadillac hospital?" Brian asked Kash who was completely ignoring him at the moment.

"Roger, don't go. I love you. You and I can be together, and we can raise Joey, and have more children, if you want. You have so much to live for."

"Kash, I love you and I love Joey. Take care of him while I'm gone. I love you."

"Roger no, please don't go… Stay with me, and your son!" Kash began to shed tears.

"Roger, stay with us, we're going to help you!" Brian shouted to him. Roger's expression went blank and Brian and Kash just looked at each other. Brian walked around to Roger's backside to see how much he had bled. He had bled much more than he did in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie rushed into room 242 and gasped at his ex-sweetheart on the hospital bed.

"Oh Roger!" He whimpered. Freddie handed Kayla to Brian, as he began to weep. Kash hugged her brother tightly, as they both cried softly.

 _"Well, this is definitely weird… The sister that hated her brother for nearly a year is hugging him, knowing he's lost his one love, and he's hugging her knowing he may not get his lover back, and she's going to steal Roger from him. Wow, this is a soap opera!"_ Brian thought to himself.

A nurse rushed in the room with paddles and a heart monitor. He promptly hooked Roger up to the heart monitor, and warmed up the paddles.

"How long has he been out?" The male nurse asked Brian.

"About four minutes or so,"

"Hmm…" The nurse answered and shocked Roger sending thousands of volts throughout his body, hoping to save their lifeless friend. Roger's unresponsive corpse jumped. The heart monitor showed a flat line. Kash and Freddie didn't dare look. Brian sighed in hopes of getting Roger back. The nurse tried four more times, before he got a response. He glanced at the heart monitor.

"There we go…and now… I think your friend should visit the E.R. and get this lovely dagger out of his backside." The nurse swiftly walked out of the room, and searched for the surgeon to help poor Roger.

Brian looked towards the ceiling and whispered "Thank you".

Kash and Freddie both took one of Roger's hands in theirs.

"Roger, I love you!" Both siblings squealed happily in unison, then swapped odd looks.

"I love you, Kash. Freddie, you're my best friend. I love you, too." Roger grinned at both of them. Within ten minutes of Roger breathing again, the surgeon came in and wheeled Roger's bed into the E.R.

Brian with Kayla, Kash and Freddie all waited impatiently in the waiting room. Shortly, the surgeon approached the four sitting on the bench. He pulled down his mask, and took off his gloves.

"Ready for the news, gang?" The surgeon questioned.

"Yes, do tell us!" Freddie replied anxiously.

"He's doing just fine! Luckily, the guy that stabbed him wasn't aiming for any nerves or the spinal cord, or else then, you might have had a little trouble getting him back so easily. So, we put fourteen stitches in his back, and you can take him home, if you wish."

"Thank you, sir." Freddie rushed towards the surgeon and hugged him tightly.

"Um Freddie, don't make a scene okay?" said Brian.

"Freddie, let go of him, so he can go get Roger!" Kash became aggravated.

"Oh, right…" Freddie let go of the surgeon. The surgeon walked back the way he came, and wheeled Roger out to them. Freddie rushed towards a lethargic Roger. Kash followed after Freddie, to see Roger. Freddie took charge, and wheeled Roger back to the van. Roger was still a little weary from the anesthetic, but we were relieved to see him alive and breathing, once again. He's been through a lot.

"You need help, sweetheart?" Kash questioned Roger. Freddie glared at his sister. He thought sharing Roger would be fun, but then it smacked him. He wouldn't get Roger to himself. Freddie and Kash lifted Roger into the van, and carefully onto the seat. Freddie and Kash followed and sat on either side of Roger. Roger was in the middle. Brian buckled Kayla into her car seat, and shut the door. I turned around to face the three in the back.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Doing well. I feel good. Very tired." Roger responded.

"Kash, were you missing this?" I showed her Joey, in my arms.

"Yes, very much so. I already love him." Kash smiled. I carefully handed the sleeping baby to Kash.

"Thank you, Kate!" She whispered. Roger fell asleep within four minutes of stepping into the car. Anesthetic has that effect on you after surgery.

As for John… He was awaiting us at home. We weren't taking him to jail, or pressing any sorts of charges. He was our friend. It's not very friend-like to do those sorts of things, even though we probably should have.

Shortly after arriving home, I felt sick. I don't know what it was, or could have been. I could only assume that it was something I ate. I didn't think much of it. Everyone gets sick in-between the season changes, and because of the dramatic increase or decrease in weather. Brian helped me up the stairs, shortly after losing my lunch in the driveway. I felt lightheaded, and the strong urge to sleep.

"Are you going to be all right while I finish putting away the groceries?"

"Yes, but I think I need to lay down for a bit."

"If you need something, yell and I'll come running, yeah?"

"Thank you, Brian. I love you so much,"

"I love you, Kate." He placed a gentle kiss on my brow, and helped me into bed. I rolled onto my right side, and passed out just after Brian had left the room.

Brian rushed back to the van, to get Kayla out of her car seat. He kissed our little girl on the cheek and set her in front of the television. Brian continued to bring in groceries as Kash and Freddie cautiously set a weary Roger on the couch.

John glared at Roger from the kitchen table, as he popped open a beer.

"John, why did you-" Kash started, but was cut off.

"Because Kashmira, you deceived me. You mislead me to think that you loved me. You had _real_ feelings for me. Then, after you give birth to Joey, Roger feeds you some cock-and-bull story, and you run right back to him. I loved you, Kashmira. I wanted us to have something together. Me, you, and your son. I would have been good to you. Honestly. But I see the tables have turned on me." John guzzled some of his beer.

"John… You were only with me because Roger left me. You did this out of pity. You pitied me, so you thought it'd be a good idea to marry the pregnant woman because you'd have an instant family, and then you could do whatever the hell you wanted? I don't think so. It's teamwork. Relationships and marriage are teamwork. Roger wasn't lying, John. Look, at some time and point everyone gets confused. I'm sure of it. Roger went through a confusing stage, he went gay for a while. I'm completely sure that Freddie has been through it a couple times, on and off. And I don't know… I just feel that this time, things will be different. I feel that the love me and Roger share is real, now. I'm sorry I didn't give you much of a chance, but I'm also sorry you didn't give a damn." John rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this… this is fucking stupid."

"Where are you going, John?" Freddie questioned him.

"I'm leaving this shit-hole." John walked out of the house, taking nothing with him.

"Well, have fun. It's only seventeen degrees outside." Freddie retorted. Brian finally came inside, and put the few groceries away.

"What's going on? Where's he going?"

"Can't stand the thought of Kash and Roger, so he left. Voluntarily, of course." Freddie gave Brian an update.

"How's Kate, Brian?"

"Feeling ill, she's upstairs in bed."

"Oh…" Freddie rubbed the back of his head, rushed upstairs, and into my room.

"Hey, Kate.." Freddie gently rubbed my back. I rolled over to face him and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see how you were feeling. Are you going to be alright?"

"Maybe. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel awful. I don't remember the last time I've felt like this." I pulled Freddie in for a fiery kiss on the lips, and then rushed to the bathroom. It started as heartburn, and then it all came out in the toilet below me. Freddie opened the door with a swift motion, and held my hair away from my face. Ten minutes passed as I was vomiting my guts out, and then it was back to the bedroom. I needed to talk to Freddie.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay for now. Thanks for holding my hair for me."

"I'm always here for you, Kate. I love you."

My face turned cherry red and I looked away.

"Freddie you know this is a sin, right? What me and you have is both bad and a secret that no one should know. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, something of private matters…" I winked at him, and then kissed his luscious lips once again. How I missed those full lips. Soft, luscious, beautiful.

"Well, it may not necessarily be something good to ask, but when was the last time you and I were together?"

"Today, remember? With Roger-"

I cut him off, "No, I mean like… the last time you and I slept together. You know…?"

"Oh…" Freddie counted on his fingers.

"Maybe about two months ago, why?" And it pierced Freddie hard, like bullet to the heart.

"Oh shit! Wait… Should I panic? What exactly are you saying?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Freddie…" A tear slithered down my cheek. Freddie sighed, and pulled me close.

"You know that this will fuck up everything I have with Brian, right?" Shortly after pushing those words out of my mouth, I began to cry.

"Kate… Look. I don't know what to say, or what I can do, as you are married to him, and not me, but I'll be here for you. And that's all I can promise you. I don't know how to handle this either. I mean-I don't know what I mean." And Freddie sighed again. Freddie hugged me tightly and kissed me once again.

"I don't know how to feel, either. I feel happy, yet depressed. Also scared and confused. My heart's in a blender, I guess you could say." Shortly after that being said, Brian walked in with Kayla in his arms.

"What's going on?"

"She's um…" Freddie started, and decided not to finish.

"What? She's what? What's going on, Freddie?"

"Will you stop probing him with questions?! I'm pregnant! There, I've said it." I screamed at Brian.

"Are you certain? And that's definitely nothing too much to cry over. Look at Kayla, she's beautiful. I'm sure the next one will be too!" Brian chirped.

"What if I said… it might not be yours?"

Brian's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He was more than shocked, he was appalled.

"I-You-Kate! What the hell were you thinking? We have a family together! You were perfectly happy. I don't get it… Why'd you…?"

"Because I was curious, okay?! I don't know what else to tell you. I had never been with another man. Even when me and Freddie dated, before you and I were married, I still didn't sleep with him. I was curious and wanted to see what it was like with another man. Now that I've had my fun, I've got to face the serious consequences. I love you, Brian. But as you can see, I also have feelings for Freddie."

Brian sighed as tears fell from his eyes. He was going to lose everything now, and he knew it. His sweetheart, his little girl, and possibly some friends along the way.

"Kate, I- I'm at a loss for words, and I hope you know how much you've hurt me. I loved you, and I would never do such a thing to you. I don't want to do this, but something tells me that things aren't going to get better from here. I think we should separate." Brian set Kayla on the bed next to me, and reached under the bed for his suitcase. He went to the dresser and emptied his drawers, and put the clothes in the suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

A Winter's Tale

Freddie laid in bed nude, smoking a cigarette, and cuddled up in the covers. It was cold outside, and it still felt cold in the house when the furnace wasn't on. Freddie had fallen for his best friend, and now new lover; Roger. He liked Roger when I met him, but then he straightened out a bit, and now, he's back to his normal self.

Freddie stands 5'10", has chocolate eyes, his hair was black and was felt like silk when you stroked it. His hair fell just past his shoulders, as Freddie always put it, "It's just long enough, dear!" He was also very charming, when he wanted to be.

Freddie just had his 27th birthday and he was more than happy; he was gay! Yup… he was the one and only Freddie Mercury and he was still living with me. I didn't care, as long as he was in a safe place to live.

"Well… How was it, sweetie?"

Roger giggled, "Mm, it was great, dear."

Roger stands 5'9", and well… to tell the truth he looked like a girl. He had beautiful long blond hair, which fell five inches past his shoulders. He had big azure colored eyes that sparkled with mischief. Roger was 23 and very happy to have a friend like Freddie.

Roger cuddled up next to Freddie. Yes that's right, Roger's had it bad for Freddie. Roger wouldn't give up the world for Freddie now, but about a year ago he probably would have.

Roger fondled Freddie's chest hairs, and feather kissed his lips.

Freddie choked, "R-r-roger!" He coughed, "Don't do that when I'm about to exhale cig smoke, alright?"

"Oh, right… Sorry, love."

But how did Kashmira feel about all of this? Did she even know that Roger didn't want her? Or was it Kashmira that didn't want him? Was Roger with Freddie because she was pregnant? So many things to know, but only some she would find out about all of this.

Kashmira was 5'6" and looked much like Freddie. She had dark brown eyes and black hair, but it was longer than Freddie's and it just about looked dark brown. She was also the youngest out of all of us; she was 21.

Kashmira was Freddie's little (and only) sister. They were always close until just about now. They had grown up together, and had no problems, but this was more than just an issue. Kashmira loved Roger, but Roger loved Freddie. What was Kashmira going to do?

Kashmira sat downstairs on the couch sobbing. She loved Roger so much, and this is what he does to her? John tried to comfort her. John didn't like to see her cry, and he can't believe what he saw was happening to her, it's just unbelievable. He held her in his arms.

"Maybe he'll work something out, dear; I mean… he wasn't like this before, like Freddie was,"

"Yes, but he's gay… with my brother! I mean jeez… tell me that isn't gross to see your lover all over your sibling…it disgusts me!" She sniveled.

 _"Oh dear… it looks like it's going to be a very long night…"_ John thought.

"Kashmira, it's alright… if he wants to be that way, then just let him, you don't need him…"

"You think so?" she sniveled.

"Yeah…" he looked into her eyes and gently kissed her. John was starting to question himself if he liked Kashmira, they haven't talked too much about anything, but she needed someone to hold her, she was trembling and everything. To top that all off, she needed someone to support her when gave birth to "Joseph". She already had a name picked out for her son, she liked the name "Joe", and so that's how it came to be that she was going to name him that.

"I'm always here for you Kash… No matter what happens…" He wiped away her tears.

She smiled at him, "Thanks John…"

John Deacon was the bassist of Queen. He didn't speak too much, but he had few things to say about some people. Some say he's shy, but I really don't seem to know, now since he's living with the rest of the group.

John is 5'9" and thinks he is now in love with Kashmira, who he doesn't really know that well, and hasn't talked to, too much. He was the youngest of the queenies, he was 21, as well as Kashmira was. His hair was caramel colored, and it was long, none of the queen guys cut their hair… except Freddie, he did months ago, but its grown back.

Meanwhile, Brian and I were upstairs, entertaining our now, very curious little Kayla. She was only seven months old and already understood a few things, not words, but she could sit up, grab things, and crawl. She smiles too. She's got hazel eyes and what hair she has is dark brown.

My dear, Brian, is the same height as Freddie but a bit more slim. He has light brown eyes that sometimes look hazel. He too, just had a birthday. Roger, Brian, and I share July birthdays. He was 26 and I now was 23. Brian has really curly hair. It sometimes looks like an afro, but I can tell you it's not!

Brian held Kayla on his lap and made goofy faces and noises to her. She giggled with delight, she was adorable! We did lots of things with her. You got to keep your kids entertained of course! We read to her, sang to her, talked to her, and spoiled her too much. We tried to teach her how to talk but she's still in the stage of muttering baby things, so she's halfway there, I think.

We sat on the bed giggling, and goofing around with Kayla.

"Oh Brian, look at her," I laughed, "She's so beautiful!"

"She takes after you, Kate!" Brian smiled.

"Want to go downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," he picked up Kayla, and took her downstairs with us. Brian put her in her pen, and sat with Kash and John on the couch, I decided to join them too.

"You alright now, dear?" John asked Kashmira.

"Yeah, thanks John," she sniveled.

"What's wrong, Kash?" I asked sympathetically.

"I wish not to say… If you don't mind,"

"Oh that's fine… I was just trying to help you, dear."

"I'm having problems that's all… and well no one can really help me with this. It's Roger's own problem."

"Roger problems?" Brian asked.

"More or less, yeah… little Joe needs a dad, and well 'daddy' has gone gay with my brother…" Kashmira tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't, she cried again.

"Oh Kashmira, I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything Brian and I can do for you?"

"Yeah, castrate Roger…" she sobbed, "He doesn't need balls, if he wants to go gay!" she yelled. She turned to John and cried on his shoulder.

Brian snickered a bit, but kept it low so Kash didn't hear.

"Kashmira, it's alright, sweetie… don't worry about the bastard, okay?" John said warmheartedly. John tried to settle Kashmira down again, while we made a move.

Brian and I wanted to know what was going on, why this was happening, so we walked upstairs, took a left, and stood there staring at the shut door. We took our chances of seeing something gross. It wasn't every day that you saw Freddie and Roger doing things, or even heard it from downstairs…

I took a deep breath, "Well…should we open it? We might see something really scary or gross, dear…"

"Yeah let's do this and get it over with…" Brian slowly turned the knob and pushed in, to open the door.

And there was Freddie, wanking Roger. His hand briskly stroked Roger's member, his hand gripped firmly and with such seriousness in his eyes. Freddie knew what he was doing, it seemed like. As Freddie looked at it, it didn't seem to be wrong, but in the eyes of others it was totally wrong.

Roger had his head tilted back, and his back was arched as he came all over Freddie's face. Freddie pleasantly wiped it off on the sheet, and then passionately kissed Roger. Roger giggled with delight and put an arm around his lover, pulling him closer.

"Magnifico…" Freddie grinned as he laid his head on Roger's chest. Roger was breathless from the pleasure Freddie had just given him.

"I… I… I love… you… Freddie," he said breathlessly. The couple kissed and started conversation, until Brian broke it up.

"Ahem!" Brian cleared his throat staring at the gay couple, "Will you two knock it off for a few seconds?!"

Roger turned crimson and covered up the both of them with the thick feather bedspread. He was a bit embarrassed to know he had an audience, but it didn't bother Freddie as much.

"Y-yes?" Freddie asked nervously as Brian and I entered the room.

Brian took a seat on a corner of the bed and looked Roger in the eye… and he wasn't too happy about what he saw, "First, in my house I will not tolerate this shit you guys have started, wanking is acceptable all guys do it, but gay sex? No, I won't have it! So the both of you better straighten up or else you'll be living in a mound of snow! And Roger, look what you've left Kashmira with! She wanted someone to love, and she wanted you, she gets you, you run off with her brother, what is that? And now 'Joe' doesn't have a father! Look at the bastard you've turned into! And you're getting hot from a man, that isn't what you want Roger… Don't leave her like this, you've ruined her life."

"Um… Brian sweetie, yes I am gay again, first off, and secondly, we already had sex…" Freddie admitted.

"Yeah? Well don't do it again! And Roger you better go back to Kashmira, she's starting to worry and she's pissed, and she doesn't need any more stress with her being pregnant and all… don't make me have to castrate you." Brian was irate he couldn't stand what was going on, it was gross first of all, and secondly it was stupid. If they wanted to be gay they could have went to a gay bar or something! Not in this house!

I walked over to Brian and kissed him.

"Very well said, darling."

Brian laughed, "Thanks! I knew I was good at something!"

"Kate! Kayla is crying!" John yelled from downstairs.

"Get me a bottle ready and I'll feed her!" I yelled back.

Brian and I went downstairs to feed Kayla, and to tell Kashmira that we really told Roger what he should have done.

Freddie got dressed and smoked another cigarette, he wasn't embarrassed that he was caught, but it was the fact that it turned him on. Roger got dressed and hugged Freddie.

"Oh Freddie," his voice quivered, "I love you…" Freddie held roger close and sighed. He loved Roger, but if he couldn't have sex at all, then why have a relationship? Sex was the big thing that made up a relationship, to Freddie. It's what he thought kept couples together.

"Roger, I love you too, but I really don't know how long I could go without sex…" One of Freddie's hands rested on the back of Roger's neck, and the other was on the small of Roger's back, as he French kissed his friend. Roger moaned softly. He loved how tender Freddie's lips felt, and when they touched it was bliss! Roger loved Freddie's eyes, and his cute, buck-toothed grin. Roger loved everything about this man!

Roger ran downstairs to do what Brian told him to do, because he knew if he didn't he'd be living on the streets. Roger does have money, but only some; he pays rent like everyone else that lives there. He stopped running when he reached the couch.

"Hi Kashmira," he said shyly as he hugged his fiancée.

"Oh Roger," she began, "What did you think you were doing, going off with Freddie? He's gay and everything, sweetie…"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Please don't do this to me Roger, I love you too much! Do it for Joe! Roger you'd be a good daddy if you weren't gay…" She smiled and ran a hand over her round stomach. This made things hard on Roger, he thought he was gay, Kashmira loves him, he loves her, still… is this a love triangle?

"I-I love you too, Kash!" he grinned. Maybe he wasn't gay… maybe he was trying something, but didn't like it too well. Well, we don't even know that much of it…

I sat in a reclining chair feeding the now sleeping baby. Those chairs are great, because you can just sit back…and go to sleep. Brian pulled up a chair and sat next to me as Kayla and I were just going to nap.

"Yes?" I mumbled sleepily.

"May I nap with you?" he asked.

"Of course!" I mumbled again.

Freddie lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was gay again, he loved Roger, but now he couldn't have him, because Roger was with Kashmira. Freddie curled up in the sheets and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Roger; his Roger; his best friend and lover. Freddie silently cried, thinking about how he had lost his new lover.

Freddie sang softly to himself…

"It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you,  
How I cried...  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
'I'll love you 'til I die'

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories,  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love? ...  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
I'll love you 'til I die… Oh Roger!" he sobbed.

I woke to something moving on me. I looked down, and it was Kayla! I forgot we even napped. I let Kayla down, and woke up Brian.

"Dear it's late, and we haven't had dinner! Or anything!" I said, slightly shaking him. I didn't want to startle or frighten him.

"Yeah, um, okay…" he mumbled half-awake.

"Brian, dear!" I said shaking him a bit more.

He jumped up.

"Yeah I was awake the whole time…Now what were you saying?"

I laughed, "Will you make dinner? This dysfunctional family is probably hungry!"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I'll get to it!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Roger held Kashmira close to him. He doesn't make good decisions most of the time, but now he knows what he has to do.

"I'm sorry…" he kissed her.

"It's okay… just please don't do it again, I love you too much for you to be gay, especially with my brother." she held Roger's hand and smiled.

"I love you too!" he placed a hand on her stomach and grinned. She smiled at Roger; she didn't want him to change anyway that he could!

"Roger, you're going to be a good dad… you just need to know some things," she laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really think so, sweetie?"

"Yeah…" she fondled Roger's beautiful, long, locks of blonde hair.

"Still working out a date for our wedding?"

"Yeah… I'm running out of days, but I'm still trying."

"That's good,"

Kayla slowly crawled her way towards Roger and Kashmira. Kayla sat in front of their feet and raised her arms. That's her way of saying "Pick me up!"

Kashmira laughed, "Roger she wants you to pick her up!"

"Oh?" he laughed and picked up Kayla. She sat on his lap and stared at him for the longest time.

"That's Uncle Roger, Kayla! He doesn't know too much about babies, but that's okay because I'll teach him lots of things." She smiled at Kayla. Kayla didn't understand those words, but she listened attentively.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chef Brian was cooking up something. It seemed like stir fry, which we haven't had in about… well a long time. With that we were going to drink non-alcoholic wine. No one needs to be drunk in December anyway!

"How's food coming, darling?" I asked.

"It's doing great, but it's not done!" I stood by Brian and kissed him. He held me close to him, hoping for lots of good kisses. I placed my hands on his lower back, as we exchanged kisses. I don't think I mentioned this but his hair is back to normal, it's not all straight like it was. I found something that'd curl his hair, it was like a wash out kind of thing, and he used it, and ta da!

John, Freddie, Brian and I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food to be done cooking.

"So, Freddie... How are things, dear?" I asked.

"Just peachy," he sighed staring out the window at the twinkling snowflakes that fell from the sky. I looked at him and saw the reflection of the snowflakes in his eyes. I could tell something was wrong, and I felt like it was something I or Brian did. It just had to be, because it was the only 'bad' thing that happened to him today!

"Freddie I'm-" He cut me off and waved his hand in my face.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're not sorry, when I'm in love, my lover can't stay because he or she is taken away by someone else!" I looked away from him. I knew he was angry, but I read somewhere that he had these really bad fits, where he'd throw things... I just hope things will never get that way for him to have to do that.

"Freddie, behave! That's Kate you're talking to, not a lover or anything in that area, don't treat her like shit!" Brian held me close.

"Oh, go blow Roger…" Freddie muttered under his breath, and pouted.

"Um… Hey you guys, this may be off topic, but um… I think I like Kashmira…" John admitted.

"Good, does this mean I can have Roger back?" Freddie smiled.

"Um… No… Unless you and Roger wish to live in an igloo, you two will have to leave this house if you want to be together!" Brian informed Freddie, so he knew what would happen if he were to do anything… As you can see Freddie doesn't listen too often. He knows what he's going to do but it's not the right thing, always.

An hour passed by, and by this time dinner was on the table. John, Roger, and Kashmira rushed to the table to eat. I guess they were starving, from the looks of it. Roger was literally stuffing his mouth with rice, and vegetables; John ate at a slow but okay speed if you wanted seconds; Kashmira wasn't exactly stuffing her mouth, but she too, ate fast.

"Roger! You're eating like a pregnant woman!" I yelled, "Slow down!"

There was sheer silence after that. All the members of Queen had stopped eating and stared at Kashmira. Kashmira stopped and looked over at Roger.

"…You're a pig!" she whispered to him.

"Sowwy, I'm berry hungry!" he said with a mouth full of food. Then I continued to say what I was going to say before Roger opened his mouth.

"Okay, sorry… but I didn't mean it literally! And secondly… Kashmira doesn't eat like you, Roger!"

"Wow… he is a pig!" Freddie said looking up at Roger. After dinner Freddie, stayed seated at the kitchen table. Brian, Kayla and I went upstairs, to spend some family time together.

Meanwhile after dinner, Roger was sitting on the couch with his 'wife-to-be'. Roger was getting weary, he loved Kash, but he wanted something more from Freddie. Freddie winked at Roger from the kitchen. Roger at first was puzzled, but then thought it could be a signal to something.

"Kash dear, I'm going to take a shower, alright? You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…" she kissed Roger and off he went gaily to the shower, which wasn't too far from the kitchen or living room. Freddie wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he admired Roger in all ways. Freddie snuck past his sister, and crawled his way slowly to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, let me in!" he whispered, almost audible. Roger opened the door and was surprised to see Freddie standing before him. Roger was glad to see his lover again. Freddie took Roger back, and Roger knew it from the luscious kiss Freddie gave him.

"Oh Freddie, I thought I'd never taste your lovely lips again!" Roger cried out.

"Me too, darling… Oh hey! Wait!" Freddie locked the door, "Now… were you _really_ going to take a shower?"

"Well, yeah!"

Freddie seductively licked his lips, "…May I join you?"

Roger winked at him, "Anytime, dear…" Roger threw Freddie hard up against the wall. He hit it with a loud 'thud'.

"Ouch! Darling, why do you have to be so rough?"

"Its rough love, sweetie, sorry," he said kissing Freddie's sweet lips. Freddie's hands explored Roger's thin frame, as they swapped kisses. Roger's hands made their way under Freddie's shirt and began to rub his chest all over. Freddie's hands found their way beneath Roger's jeans, and rested on his smooth bottom.

Roger shivered, "Oh my! Your hands are ice, Freddie!"

"Yes, that's why they are in your pants, sweetie," Freddie chuckled. Roger slipped off his lover's shirt and tossed it on the tiled floor. Roger placed kiss after kiss upon Freddie's neck. Freddie loved it.

"Mm, Roger… oh, don't stop, darling!" Freddie's moan was almost harmonious. Roger continued working on Freddie's neck, while his hands explored lower, and found their way down to Freddie's zipper. Freddie grew hard very quickly from all the sensitive touching; he was sensitive like a woman, and Roger loved it.

" _The machine of a dream, such a clean machine,  
With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam_ _._

 _When I'm holding your wheel,  
All I hear is your gear,  
When my hand's on your grease gun,  
Oh it's like a disease son…"_

Those lyrics echoed through Freddie's head as Roger slipped off his pants. He remembered that first concert he'd been at… Roger was there and he was singing "I'm in love with my car", Roger was teasing Freddie on stage with his seductive looks, and moves… And that's when he started to masturbate to Roger's voice; best concert Freddie had ever been at he recalls. He was seventeen then and Roger was just fifteen, still struggling through puberty and loved to tease Freddie in many ways after he found out what pleased Freddie. Freddie and him experimented with lots of little things, here and there but they didn't really tell anyone. They fancied each other since high school.

Roger ran to the shower, threw Freddie the bar of soap and he handled the shampoo. Freddie stood behind Roger and massaged his back with the soap as the warm water trickled from the shower head, hitting Roger in the face. Roger moaned as Freddie softly rubbed him down with soap here and there.

"Oh Freddie… It feels nice to be clean… don't stop!" Roger moaned. He was having dirty thoughts as Freddie washed him down with soap. Roger couldn't help himself; he was really just a young, horny, teenager at heart. He loved to think dirty, it pleased him.

"I wasn't planning to," he grinned, "you need to be 'squeaky clean'!"

Roger laughed, "But what for?"

"Darling… for my sister's wedding of course!"

Roger looked away, "Oh yeah, um… right…"

"Oh Roger, there's nothing to be depressed about, _I'm sure_ you'll have much fun," he winked at him. Roger smiled. He knew Freddie had plans, but what exactly? And had he already planned ahead for this?

Roger and Freddie washed each other's hair, loving it every second, while something those two didn't know about, went on in the living room...

John sat next to Kashmira on the couch, and he was more than nervous, just to talk to her. He wasn't how sure Freddie was going to take the news that he wanted to marry her, but it could be good, because then Freddie has Roger back in his possession. John made a move; he decided he'd have a nice conversation with Kashmira, kiss her, and then tell her his plans.

"Hi Kashmira…" he smiled shyly.

"Oh, hi John," she grinned.

"How's things with you?" he asked hoping to start a nice conversation so he could "pop the question".

"Uh…" she looked away from John, "things could be much better, you know what I'm going through…" she sighed.

"Yeah… sorry for asking, dear…" he muttered.

"John… um…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you…" she reddened.

"What?! And you're not joking?"

"No, why?" she asked shocked. She was a little started by that question. Why would it be a joke?

"Because… I love you too!" he cried out.

Brian and I saw the whole thing from the living room, it was amazing! We haven't seen anything like it, except for in movies, but that shouldn't count. I looked at Brian who held Kayla, and laughed.

"That was cute!" I cried out.

Brian laughed, "I wasn't expecting to see something like that in well, forever!"

John kissed Kashmira affectionately. Freddie walked out of the bathroom in his robe and was shocked to see that. He didn't expect to see that in forever, but it was happening before his very eyes.

"Oh… my…god…" he muttered, "ROGER! JOHN'S KISSING MY SISTER!" he screamed. The floor in the whole bathroom was soaked, except for the rug. Roger tried to run out of the bathroom but it backfired, and instead he slipped, fell backwards, and hit his head on side of the tub.

"Roger?" Freddie said not looking back, thinking Roger was right there with him. He turned around to see Roger unconscious.

"Oh jeez, great, Roger's unconscious!" Freddie ran to Roger's side.

"That didn't sound too good…" Kashmira looked towards the bathroom.

"Think he's unconscious?" John questioned.

"Most likely…"

Brian and I swiftly walked into the living room, after hearing the 'crash'. Brian looked around. His mind suddenly drew a blank; he forgot what he was going to do, and what had just happened. He rubbed his head, and tried to think back.

 _"Um… I was in the kitchen, heard a loud noise, came in here and… oh yeah go to the bathroom, stupid!"_

Brian hurried off to the bathroom and helped Freddie drag Roger out into the living room. He was out cold, he hadn't moved since he fell. This was bad, and next to this there was also something else bad… The TV was on VH1 and there was startling news.

"Kashmira turn it up, so we all can hear it," It's not every day you hear bad news on VH1. I found this news quite odd that they hadn't announced it earlier.

 _"The band Queen, hasn't written a song in almost a year, what is going on? Will they drop another album on us sometime soon, or will we just have to say goodbye and let them go? Stay tuned for more shit news on VH1!"_

 _"Shit… well for a fact I'm not giving out where the hell they are living! It's my own damn house!"_ I thought to myself.

"Damn… um… Now, we have a problem!" John said fearfully. He pulled Kashmira close for a tender kiss. John wasn't kidding; he was serious about him and Kashmira. Roger wasn't going to stay with her any longer, knowing that all that he said to her was lies. It turns out that he's a pathological liar. John's sweet, he wouldn't harm a fly… well ok, maybe _just_ a fly.

"Hey Brian!" I called out to him.

Him and Freddie had one heck of a time getting Roger off the bathroom floor, it had been ten minutes, and they hadn't moved him too far.

"What is it? I could use a bit of help!" he yelled back. I sighed and ran to the bathroom to help drag Roger into the living room. Jeez, Roger's heavy! I wonder if it's all in his feet or his head… You tell me!

We dragged Roger out by the couch and sat him up straight. He didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything! We waited about an hour to see if dumbass would wake up, but in this case he didn't, so we thought he should get seen for such a hard fall.

"Is he dead?!" I questioned nervously.

"Nah…" the physician began, "just a bump on the head! From what I saw he didn't fall too hard; he should be alright by tomorrow… and that's a promise!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "right…" he mumbled. Freddie didn't trust people that talked like they knew everything because well… no one knows everything! Freddie sat next to the unconscious Roger and giggled girlishly.

"He looks like an angel…" Freddie sighed contentedly, "Lovely…" he muttered, pushing some of Roger's blonde locks behind his ears.

What's in Roger's mind?!

This is what goes on in Roger's mind at the moment (A/N: gives me another scene to do at least!)

"Freddie is that you? I can hear you, but where the hell are you?! Where am I?!" So many things to ask, but so little time. Roger could hear everyone, he was still unconscious but his mind was wide awake.

"Roger!"

"What?!… God? Am I in heaven?"

"Heh, yeah right, you in _heaven_? Don't _make_ me laugh," Satan said sarcastically.

"Shit… I'm with _you_ again… I've seen you around; don't make me think I haven't…"

"Roger, Roger…You're such a fool, I don't see why Kashmira fell for you in the first place!"

"Who?"

"You're ex-fiancée, dumbarse!"

" _Ex?_ "

Satan sighed, "It's no use talking to dumbarses… remind me _why_ you're here…"

"Whoa, Whoa…Wait… I would tell you, but I personally don't know why I am here,"

Roger said.

"Roger!" a voice yelled.

"Hey Darling, wake up!" another voice yelled.

"Look dear Lucifer, I must leave you now… People need me!"

"Need you? Ha! They don't need you Roger; they just want you to be there with them… I'll be seeing you in a few decades…" And with a cloud of smoke Satan disappeared.

Roger arched his back and woke up, drenched in sweat. He was scared, terrified, anxious, and confused. He didn't know what went on or what he missed, but if that was a dream, he hoped it wouldn't ever happen. Roger was also enraged, he didn't know why, but he really just felt like choking someone.

"Roger are you ok?" Kash asked.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You don't look so good!" Brian said.

"Roger!" Freddie shouted.

"Roger-" I didn't get to finish.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! OK!? SHUT UP!" He screamed. Too many questions, too many thoughts running through his head, he didn't have enough time to think out each question and answer it. He wanted to know what happened as well as we did.

There was sheer silence after he screamed. You bet your ass we were scared! We didn't know what went through his mind while he was knocked out, but it wasn't good, I can say that.

"Roger…" Freddie started quietly, "calm down, and tell me about it, sweetie…"

"First, I'd like a towel; I'm sweating my arse off! It's so hot in here…Almost like 'ell!" he said with his British tone of voice. Freddie buzzed the nurse.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"Um, yes… Hi, this is Mr. Bulsara, and uh… Mr. Taylor needs a few towels… _he's messed himself…"_ Freddie mutter that last part to make sure Roger got some towels. He was swimming in sweat, it was so gross.

"Right away, Mr. Bulsara!"

"Thanks dear!"

"Thanks… Holy shit… So hot…" Roger fanned himself with the blankets.

"Now tell me… What happened?" Freddie said softly.

"I-I-I can't recall…"

"Roger, darling… its fine you can tell me about it…"

"Person, I don't know you; I do not know why I'm sweating… and I'm totally serious! I-I don't know… any of you… and…" his mind drew a big blank.

"You don't remember a damn thing?"

"Not at all…"

"Well, we can't help you then!" Freddie threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry… but it's true…"

"Alright dear," Freddie ran his fingers through Roger's hair. Roger didn't want to be touched at the moment, but he knew Freddie was just trying to bring him back to his normal self, so he let Freddie go on with what he was doing. Roger glanced at John and Kashmira.

"Who's the lady? Do I know her? She's very pretty…" Roger had lost it all. He thought like a 10 year old to a 5 year old. Kashmira reddened at Roger's words, though she didn't have any reason to do so. She doesn't love him anymore.

"Roger, you ignored her and ran off with Freddie. Did you _not_ notice that he's been calling you lovey names since you were asleep? Or the fact that he's sitting really close to you and stroking your hair?" John inquired.

"What?! You're joking _right_? And who's this Freddie or Roger you speak of? I love who?! What?" Hmm… Looks like someone has a problem. Can you say Amnesia?

"No, I'm not; you lied to her and treated her like an animal! You're gay, you don't love Kashmira!" he argued.

"Thanks for filling me in on what I missed…" Roger rolled his eyes. Everything John said was true, Roger wasn't there to know though.

"So um who are all these people?" Roger yawned.

"Oh dear…" I said a little concerned.

"It's settled in… he's got amnesia!" Brian tried to keep it low so Roger didn't hear.

"Who are you?" Roger said looking to Freddie.

"What? Oh dear…" Freddie sighed, "Darling, you know me, your lover, Freddie! And the lead singer of our group Queen," Freddie smiled hopefully at Roger. He hoped he didn't stay like this for too long.

"Hmm… let's see… so this means you did what to me?"

"Roger, I fucked you, does that make sense?" Freddie said with his fingers tangled in Roger's hair.

"Hmm… fuck? Um… oh yeah, that's slang for sex isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie…"

"Oh ok…" Roger was an airhead, but this was getting bad…

"So Freddie… introduce me to your friends,"

Freddie rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe this. Roger _had_ hit his head that hard.

Freddie pointed, "That's my sister Kashmira, over there, next to John, then on his left is Brian, on Brian's left is Kate…" Freddie waited a few minutes to let that settle in before he said anything else.

"…Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"Do you know who everyone is?"

"Oh of course!" Roger smiled. The nurse finally entered the room and handed Roger some towels.

"Hey, thanks…" Freddie said to the nurse.

"Yeah whatever…" she mumbled as she left.

"Wow, what a bitch…" Freddie said nonchalantly. He knows a bitch when he sees one. He's been around plenty, he knows their type. Brian and I kept our mouths shut, for fear Roger might get startled and scream at us. If you ask me at this point he's in between knowing what has gone on, and what he's missing out on. He acts like he's got a little amnesia, but I don't know if I should even say that, he might not have it… Well Roger was awake and calm so we went right back to where we came from; home.

When we got there, I noticed Roger wasn't too touchy and all over Freddie. That made me think and wonder lots of things. Why wasn't Roger touching Freddie? Was he straight again? Was Freddie too touchy? Was Roger afraid to touch Freddie? I mean it's not like they haven't touched each other in the wrong spots before.

Kashmira, John, Brian, and I took off our shoes and coats, and then took a seat on the couch. John wasn't going to give up Kashmira, he was now hers. There wasn't a person in the world that he'd rather be with. John was felt complete, as if he found another piece to the puzzle of his life.

Kashmira was content as well. She wouldn't want Roger back if it was the man she _had_ to marry. She was in love with a handsome man, with brown hair long past his shoulders, hazel eyes, and very slender but still kissable lips.

Freddie and Roger went upstairs and supposedly went to 'bed' but knowing them, I bet they fooled around and then went to bed.

"Hey… Darling this may be very sudden, but um… I want this for the both of us!" John smiled, "Will you marry me?" He threw away the ring that Roger had given her and it bounced off the trashcan. John had a much better ring, probably worth much more than anything Roger had bought anyone. The ring was gold, with a ruby and surrounding the ruby were two diamonds. It was nice…

"Will I?! You don't have to ask me that twice!" she kissed John. I couldn't help but to giggle. It was so cute. So now, you have these two couples right? Well here's the picture… John was all over Kashmira; Brian and I were swapping sweet kisses. Kayla was put to bed; she can't stand to stay up long.

As we four were downstairs watching romance movies, and things were slightly getting hotter; we heard a girly scream from upstairs. Brian looks at me and shrugs; John and Kashmira abruptly stopped kissing and we all exchanged looks.

"Um… I'll go see what's going on…" I said as everyone's eyes were still fixed on the stairs. I ran up them and quickly took a left turn into the extra bedroom. I looked around and found Freddie exhausted on the bed. I ran to the empty side of the bed and lay by Freddie.

"Freddie? What was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was Roger…" his voice quivered as he spoke.

"What'd he do?"

"Yes, well… you know how I am, and we were going to make love for the second time today," Freddie admitted, "and after I had to explain it to him and we started to get down to business he started to abuse me, physically! Are those _not_ bite marks?" he told me the whole thing. I checked out Freddie's arms and basically everywhere and yeah, he had marks! Scratches, bites, hand prints, the whole thing!

"Oh my god, Freddie… Those are the most marks I've seen on a human before,"

"I know…" he wept quietly. Roger silently entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you try to rape me?" he asked.

"Rape you? Roger I-I-I love you, I wouldn't ever rape you, sweetie…" Freddie said between sobs.

"That was rape…" Roger said.

"Roger, Freddie's a sensitive soul, and you shouldn't beat people bloody because they love you!" I told him. Roger wasn't the normal Roger, something wasn't right in this picture, I didn't quite know what, but it wasn't the Roger I liked.

I held Freddie in my arms. I couldn't believe what I saw was true, Queen has fallen apart; I'm married to a band member; they are living with me; Roger's abused Freddie; I was hoping those wouldn't be the next headlines somewhere, also.

Roger practically admitted that he abused Freddie. I mean if it was anyone else of course I'd be there for them, too, but I mean this is horrible. I kissed Freddie. This isn't going to hurt my marriage, but I mean if I wanted Freddie back then maybe so.

Freddie curled in the fetal position and cried. His world was not just falling apart, it was ending. He was without a lover now, and he ached.

"It's ok Freddie… just cry! It helps to vent yourself now and then…" I told him. I think he already knew it but it didn't matter.

"Oh Kate…" he sobbed loudly, "I'll never be the same again!"

I sighed, _"This could go on for days…"_ I thought to myself.

"Freddie, you don't want someone that will abuse you, dear,"

"I want my Roger back!" he yelled, "I want the old Roger back…"

An hour later Freddie was calm. He had cried himself to sleep, in my arms. I fell asleep next to him, the sound of snoring seems to soothe me, I guess. It was kind of nice to be able to fall asleep next to your best friend, who's easy to calm and very sweet.

I woke up early in the morning and looked around. I don't know why I was up, but I was up. It was four A.M. and I was tired but yet wide awake. I looked over to Freddie who was still in the same position he was when he cried. I pulled down the covers. Yeah, wow, he had bruises now, black and blue ones.

I walked downstairs and started to make coffee, very, very early in the morning. I had no clue what went on last night since Freddie and I went to bed, and I also didn't know where everyone was. I looked over to the couch and saw Kashmira sleeping close to John, but then where was Roger? Was he still here? Or… was he in bed with my husband?

I quietly made coffee in the kitchen, hoping not to wake up Kashmira and John. It was really too early for me to be up. I hoped Roger was out somewhere and not in bed with my husband. I couldn't stand the thought of Brian and Roger together; it wouldn't be like Freddie and him. I thought about it while I sat at the kitchen table.

I looked around and unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. I jumped up from my seat and jogged to the door. Just in time, was Roger at the door.

"Where were you?" I asked concerned.

"Catch me; I think I'm going to fall!" Is what I heard, in between his drunken slurs. I figured he was drunk; he didn't walk or talk too well that morning. I somewhat dragged him to the kitchen table.

"Have some coffee with me, won't you?" I asked considerately, hoping it'd sober him up just a bit.

"Sure thing, babe…" he slurred again.

"Uh… Rog, don't call me 'babe',"

"Mhmm…"

I quickly made up our cups of coffee with sugar and creamer, and then we started small talk.

"So, you uh… went to a bar…" I sipped my coffee.

"Yeah, you bet…" he laughed.

"Heh… okay, um… why did you go to a bar after not remembering much? You're such a dumbass, Rog," I laughed.

"Helliviknow!"

"Never mind…" I sipped my coffee, handing Roger his cup.

"Okay!"

"Why don't you sleep in the blue chair over there? I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go back to bed as well."

"Mhmm…" he mumbled. Roger waltzed his way over to the reclining blue chair and sat comfortably in it. A few minutes later I heard him snoring, so I assumed he was asleep. I made my way upstairs and back into bed with Freddie. I slipped into the bed hoping not to disturb Freddie. He seemed like he was lightly sleeping, but I couldn't tell. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently stroking his fine black strands of hair. He quickly turned around facing me.

"Oh, so you were awake?" he asks.

"Whoa… I didn't know you knew I was up… Thanks for scaring me…" I said out of breath.

"Didn't mean to scare you dear, I got up around the time you did… I felt you leave me and I wasn't sure why, but you did, and then I stretched, got up, and I actually put on some boxers…"

"I see…"

"Yes… well…" his dark brown eyes scanned my lips, then my eyes; he kept doing this and it made me wonder a little, but then I knew what he wanted, "Um…". He didn't finish. He held me close and kissed me. Oh how I missed the taste of his lips.

Freddie's hand found its way to the back of my shirt. He traced an icy finger down my spine; I shivered to his touch. His fingers fiddled with the back of my bra as he struggled to get it off. I didn't know what got into him.

"F-Freddie, d-d-don't… I can't…" I was scared, nervous, and a little anxious. My heart was racing; I wasn't sure how to react. In the moment of confusion, I pressed my lips against his. I wasn't sure how to feel. A part of me felt bad for my good friend, but another part of me didn't feel completely satisfied with my marriage. Brian was a very nice man, and generous, but Freddie had something that Brian lacked…

Freddie held me close as our lips did the tango. Our tongues danced wildly against each other. I could feel, while he was holding me, that he was nervous too. He was shaking, and his heart felt like it would stop at any minute.

I pushed Freddie away, in the middle of our make out session.

"What's wrong, love? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just… I'm married Freddie. We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong, and I know it's wrong."

"We can stop if you like; I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to, darling. I wouldn't do that."

"I know but…" I sighed, "That's not the problem. The problem is… that I think I want it."

A small smile crept upon Freddie's face. "Oh, well why didn't you say so, dear?"

"I don't know. I'm just so nervous!"

"Don't be nervous, dear. You know me, I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be so afraid of. Here, I'll grab a condom so no one will know." Freddie reached in the nightstand next to him and grabbed a small silver package. He ripped it open and handed it to me.

"Oh, you want me to do the honors?" I laughed. Freddie nodded eagerly.

I carefully pulled down Freddie's boxers, and his erect member greeted me. I pulled the condom out of its package, and carefully slid it on Freddie's hard on. Freddie twitched at the feeling, but then grew used to me, as I slowly started to stroke him.

"Mmm..." Freddie grunted. I stopped, as Freddie sat up. He wanted this, for a long time. A part of me secretly did, too. He slipped off my nightgown over my head, and carefully pulled off my silky undergarments.

I closed my eyes as Freddie held me. He laid me down ever so gently, and his left hand stayed near the small of my back. When his mouth connected with my neck, I gasped. He was ever so gentle, and the seduction was only part of the action.

His right hand made its way to my breast. He firmly squeezed it as his mouth covered mine in a swift movement. His tongue met with mine, and they danced in a circle. He tasted of something sweet, but I couldn't quite place what it was. My thoughts of anything and everything normal dissipated.

In his midst of squeezing, he pinched my little rosy peak.

"Oh! Freddie…" I groaned. Brian had never done that. Why didn't he know that technique?

Freddie's hard member was brushing up against my thigh. I wanted him to speed things up a bit, but I knew that would ruin the moment, for both of us. Freddie's a lover, and loves to be loved, and to be pleased, and please others.

While Freddie's hand was in charge of my right breast, his mouth found the left, and I squirmed beneath him.

"Ahhh! Freddie… I want you!" I half shouted. I hoped nobody heard me. After all, everyone was sleeping.

My hands rummaged through Freddie's hair as he suckled on one of my rosy peaks. He stopped long enough to say…

"How bad do you want me, darling?" and winked as he said that.

"Real bad. Give it to me! I want to feel you inside so bad, Freddie."

"Ok doll, I'll quit teasing you. I know, I'm cruel."

Freddie lowered himself on me, and gently pushed against my sensitive flesh.

"Ohhhh…" And what a relief it was. To have him inside me, no more teasing.

Freddie began with slow thrusts, as he was still a bit paranoid about this event. It was new to him. He had only been with a few girls, but none of them he connected with, like he did with me.

"Oh my God, Kate. You feel… so good! So… tight!" he grunted. Freddie started pushing faster and harder into me. He wrapped my legs around him. I steadied myself with his rhythm to get him deeper into me. Our love making went on for about fifteen minutes till I nearly exploded.

"Mmm.. Ohhh… I'm close, c'mon baby!" I yelled to Freddie. I was so close to climax. I grabbed the sheets beneath me and held them tightly. Freddie lowered himself to me, and passionately kissed me, while thrusting at a steady but fast speed.

"Come for me, sweet angel!" Freddie cried.

"Harder!" Freddie thrust his hardest without hurting either of us.

"Take it… Mmm!" He groaned, as he worked himself deeper into me.

"Mmm… God!" I cried out as I climaxed with him being close behind. My whole body trembled and I squeezed the sheets that were entwined in my fingers…

Even though I was done, Freddie kept thrusting.

"Stay tight for me, sweetheart. I'm almost there!" he cried. He pushed into me two last, slow hard times, and I knew he was done.

"Oh, wow…" Freddie panted, "So that's what I've been missing!" he chuckled, as he climbed off me.

"I suppose so." I was in a daze from what we had just done.

Freddie slipped the used rubber into the trashcan next to his side of the bed. I lacked any sort of conversation after that. There was too much going through my mind. I curled up next to Freddie, and he suggested that we spoon. I obliged, I like cuddling, and since I don't usually get that after me and Brian do the dirty.

"What if Brian finds out? What if he's awake right now, Freddie?"

"What? Nah… he's not awake. He could sleep through a war, remember? You told me that yourself!"

"No, something isn't right. I should go."

"Please stay, darling. It's not like you haven't slept here before. Brian doesn't get upset, remember? I'm 'gay'. Well, now that we've been intimate, I think I'm bi." Freddie giggled.

"Yeah, that would make you bi. And you're right! Brian wouldn't suspect anything. Just let me put my clothes back on."

"How are your wounds, Freddie? Did love making, make any of them sore, or hurt worse than they did a while ago?"

"Mmm, not really. They feel about the same. They are sore, but if you really want something you'll do it, despite how you feel, dear."

"Alright… Hey I'm going to go see Brian…" I snuck back into Brian's room and carefully shut the door behind me.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kate!" Freddie hollered.

I ran to the bed and slid in. It was very warm from where Brian had slept there minutes earlier. I ran an ice cold finger from his chest down to his stomach. He shivered and mumbled something.

"Das ist kalt…" he mumbled sleepily. What was that? A different language? Why didn't he ever tell me about this before? I think I'm going to ask him, after I wake him up.

"Brian…" I whispered in his ear.

He turned around slowly with one eye opened, "God?"

"Yes, dear, like I'm god…" I laughed.

Brian giggled and hugged me tight.

"Missed you last night!"

"Did you?"

"Mhmm… Where were you?"

"I was comforting a very beaten Freddie… and we both just fell asleep…" I lied…

Brian was speechless for a moment, "… … he didn't touch you did he? Did he try anything? You got to tell me Kate…"

"No Brian, he did not touch me," I lied once again…I couldn't dare tell him.

"Good to hear!" he smiled.

"Oh… Before I woke you up… you mumbled something, that wasn't English! What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know… What'd I say?"

"You said something like 'das ist kalt'… hell, I couldn't make it out!"

"Oh, that's German, dear… it means 'that is cold'," He laughed.

"So, you do know another language!"

"Just a bit… I don't remember too much German,"

"I see… I'm changing subjects now, if you don't care, dear,"

"No, of course not, go on,"

"When is Kashmira's wedding?"

"Hmm… I think she's going to set it up today or tomorrow, sometime soon, that's all I've overheard from John and her,"

"You eavesdropped in their conversation?! Brian that's awfully rude!"

"Yes, but it comes naturally to me! I've been doing it since I was thirteen, darling,"

I reddened, "I admit, I do it too,"

"So, you want to get up now? And go downstairs?"

"Sure let's have an early start today, why not?" I smiled. I grabbed the baby and started downstairs with Brian. We were never up this early… I found it a little weird but still good I guess.

Brian made a started a fresh pot of coffee then sat down and waited for it to do its stuff. Brian smiled at me. He was a wonderful person to be with, and a great singer. Queen is no longer actually together, the group itself split up, but the band members are with me! I still find that amazing to this day.

I held little Kayla in my arms. She was cute when she was sleeping. I swear she's an angel, I can just see it in her, and Freddie seems to see it too. I smiled down at her, she was so sweet. Just irresistibly sweet!

"Brian isn't Kayla just… too sweet?" I gently stroked Kayla's cheek, and smiled at her again.

"She's a beautiful gal, and that's all because of you, dear," Brian snaked an arm around me and smiled. Brian was a good father, even though you don't hear too much about what he does to help, but he does. He wouldn't give up the world for this baby. We made a mistake that night in Roger's car, going to the movies, but now we can see that it really _wasn't_ a bad thing after all. Kayla was a good child, I admit. I loved her dearly.

Kashmira yawned loudly as she stretched, throwing her arms up as she did. She slowly got up from the futon, (hoping not to wake up John, who was still sleeping) and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Morning Joe and Kash…" I smiled. I was tired as hell, I have no clue how I managed to smile in that early of morning!

"What are you doing up, Kash? It's really early," Brian pointed to the clock on the stove.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper like John… I wake up to the tiniest noises, but as you can see, my darling over there can sleep through a nuclear war!" she chuckled.

"Sorry to wake you then…"

"Oh it's fine Brian… It's probably good for me to be up this early. I haven't been up this early since my last marriage,"

"Wow… That's been a while then, huh?"

"You bet!" she grinned.

"So when is this wedding?" I wondered.

"Well… we set everything up sometime yesterday over the phone. I'm hoping we can all get up and do it today,"

"We'll do it today… I'll make sure everyone gets up!" Brian wanted to make that known. We weren't going to wait forever for Kashmira to get married, and of course she wasn't going to wait forever either, she wanted this.

With a very loud yawn, and his arms stretched above his head, Roger woke up. He rubbed his eyes looked around and then rubbed his head.

"Oh god… fucking hangovers…" he groaned as he got up from the chair and made his way to the bathroom. Roger waltzed into the bathroom with a 'thud'. Shortly after hearing that thud, we listened to make sure he was conscious. He was conscious, but violently puking after a night out at the bar.

~~~~~~~ _ **Later that day, Kash was married to John... and now, 3 months later**_ ~~~~~~~~~

Three months later John and Kash were blessed with Joseph Deacon. He weighed approximately 7 pounds, 8 ounces, and was completely healthy. Born on March 10th at 10:41 PM.

To their surprise, he had his father's bright blond hair (taking after Roger, of course), and his parents were thrilled to meet their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deacon, I believe you have a few guests," a nurse informed them.

"Thank you. Let them in,"

Brian and Kayla, Freddie, Roger, and I all rushed in the room. We were excited to see Kash and John's bundle of joy. Roger approached the happy couple.

"Hey um... Kash," Roger reddened a little, he was nervous and regretted nearly everything, now that he saw his child.

"Oh, hey!" Kash smiled at him, "You want to hold him? It's okay Roger," she reassured him. John glued a fake smile to his face for the time being. He didn't feel comfortable letting Roger hold his own son, after how he treated Kashmira, and running off with Freddie. It just didn't seem right to John.

"I know…" Roger replied shyly. John carefully handed the tiny bundle to Roger. Roger smiled down at little Joseph. He now had mixed feelings once again. Part of him now wanted to be with Kash and help her raise their baby; the other half of him was very much in love with his best friend, and now he did not know what to do.

"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Freddie cried out.

"Shh! Freddie!" I reminded him to keep it down; both Kayla and Joe were sleeping.

"Yeah, he's cute. I just hope he doesn't turn out like his father..." Roger sniveled, and handed Joseph back to his mother. Roger and Freddie exited the room, so Brian and I could see the baby.

By the time they were back in the parking lot, Roger was bawling. He wanted the best for Joseph, true, but he regretted choosing Freddie over Kash, because now he was unable to raise his son, and he couldn't tell Freddie this! Then he'd have no one, and that isn't what he wanted. But accidentally, he let the beans spill.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Freddie gently rubbed his back, hoping it would soothe him a little.

"I-I just.. I don't know Freddie. You're my best friend and I love you, but I ruined everything! I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! A beautiful son! I've fucked myself over this time and I can't fix it, that is what's wrong, Freddie. I think part of me still loves her."

"Roger...You're going to leave me?" Freddie whimpered a little, trying to hold back tears.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I want, and even if I do know, it's not like it would ever happen. She gave me two chances and I threw them both away! I'm a fucking idiot!" Roger wailed. He hugged Freddie tightly. He opened the van door and stepped inside.

Freddie sighed and followed him inside the van. He reached inside his jacket for a soft pack of red Marlboro's. Freddie's arm shook nervously as he put the cigarette to his lips.

"Um... Roger do you have a light?" His voice quivered.

"I think so," Roger checked in the back of his jeans. He pulled out a purple lighter and lit Freddie's cigarette.

"Thank y-you..." Freddie took a quick puff, and then as he exhaled tears poured out of him like Niagra falls.

"I thought you quit smoking, Freddie?" Roger wondered.

"I quit smoking just for you, you fucking bastard! And now you want to leave me. I'm scared shitless, and when I'm nervous I smoke. Leave me alone Roger. You probably won't want to be with me after she brings home Joe." Freddie wept shamelessly.

Shortly after their little incident; Brian, Kayla and I joined Roger and Freddie in the van.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" I questioned him.

"Nothing dear, I'm doing _just fine_. Thank you, Kate."

Roger let out a sigh of frustration, "I said something, and made him feel uncomfortable. I'm confused. I wish to be with Kashmira, but I love Freddie."

"Oh... Well, this is news to us," Brian said enthusiastically, "And... We'll never have to worry about seeing you both nude in the same room or bed again, am I right?"

"You've nailed it on the head, darling Brian!" Freddie screamed.

"Freddie! You woke up Kayla!" Roger yelled.

Freddie sighed angrily, and looked at the startled child. He gently picked her up and hummed an old Queen song to get her back to sleep.

"I may not have children, Roger... but I damn well know how to put one to sleep, _asshole_."

"What-? You know what? Fuck you, Freddie! There's _other_ men out there somewhere besides you. It's over, sweetheart!" Roger yelled from the back of the van. They sounded like two teenagers fighting. I found it amusing, but I did not want my child to pick up on these words.

"Hey, you two! Clean up your language, you both know very well that kids can pick up that stuff real easily!" Brian yelled to the back.

"You're right...Sorry Brian." Roger mumbled.

After their little feud, it was silent the rest of the ride home. Roger slept in the back of the van, where there should be another row of seats but we took them out. Freddie slept in the middle row of seats, sitting up with little Kayla over his shoulder sleeping. About 45 minutes later, we arrived back home.

Brian put the van in park, and we all piled out. Freddie handed Kayla over to me. Roger hurried inside and upstairs, hoping that Freddie wouldn't sleep in the same room. At this moment, it'd seem like a wise choice. Despite their feuding and hatred...Freddie followed Roger into the spare room.

I stopped Brian at the top of the stairs and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. Brian chuckled and led me into the bedroom. I kissed Kayla's forehead and put her to bed in the crib. Brian slipped out of his clothes, except for his boxers and crawled into bed. I slipped out of my clothes and rummaged through the closet for my night gown. I slipped it on and crept into bed next to my love. We exchanged kisses and goodnights, then passed out.

 _ **In the spare bedroom...**_

"Fred... Look, I-I'm sorry about tonight... I don't know what came over me. I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, honey. I feel that I should be the one raising Joseph, and not John. I'm confused right now, and I want the best for Kash and John, but I just... I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John. I don't know. I'm sorry I freaked out and shit, sweetie. I love you, Farroukh." Roger rolled over and gently embraced Freddie from behind.

Freddie at this moment, pretended to be sleeping. He was upset and hurt, and wasn't sure if going back to Roger was the right thing. He rolled over to face Roger. Freddie twirled one of his fingers in Roger's blond locks. Slowly, a smile danced upon Freddie's lips.

"Oh Rog, how could I ever hate you?" Freddie sniveled. Roger gently stroked Freddie's tear-stained cheek. Roger grinned at Freddie and gently kissed him.

"Don't you ever pull one of those again on me, dear!" Freddie said with concern in his voice.

"Dear, I wasn't _pulling_ anything... I was nearly serious. I think Joseph should be raised by me, the real thing. Love, you wouldn't understand...You'll know the feeling once you have children."

"Darling Roger, I don't want children. They seem like such a burden, and yet I love Kayla, as if she were my own. Sometimes I wish she was." Freddie sighed.

"See? You do want children! How can you deny it, and then say that?" Roger giggled a bit.

"Ah hell, I don't know yet. Such a big responsibility that I'm not yet ready for."

"Your day will come, sweetheart." Roger assured him, and tenderly began kissing Freddie. As they started making out, Freddie pushed him away a little.

"What is it, dear?" Roger asked.

"I wanted to tell you, while it was still fresh... I love you."

"Oh, well we can stop anything for that! I love you too, darling." Roger laughed. He pulled Freddie close to him, and just held him there in his arms. He was still confused as ever, but loved this man more than anything. Before long they were both asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very worn-out Kash stumbled through the door with little Joe, and her loving husband, John. Kashmira groaned and slumped on the couch next to Roger and Freddie.

"Welcome home, kids!" Freddie chirped. Freddie felt so much better. He loved Roger, and wouldn't know what to do without him. So he was gay, he didn't care, as long as it meant he wasn't losing his best friend, or the one he loved.

"Morning, Freddie..." John yawned.

"Would you like a beer, Johnny-boy?" Roger smiled at John, the new father.

"Yeah, I could use a beer...been a long time since I've had one."

Freddie stared at his sister long and hard. He wondered if she regretted the whole "Roger" situation, she looked a little unhappy.

"Something wrong, dear?"

Kash sighed, "I don't know Fred. I tell John not to do something, and now he does it. I love him more than anything, and he won't listen. I plainly told him before and since we've had Joe, not to drink. And now he's in the kitchen having a beer with the father of this baby. I don't get it."

"Now, I'm sorry I asked!" Freddie snorted, "I don't get it either, dear. I would tell you something, but... I'm going to keep my trap shut, because John loves you very much, and I know it. I can tell...by the way he looks at you. He gets this look in his eyes, and even though I'm not attracted to him, it even makes my heart melt." Freddie smiled.

"What... exactly weren't you supposed to tell me, Freddie?" Kash asked him. She knew he was up to _something._

"Um, may I hold Joey? He's darling," Freddie smiled at his nephew. He looked so much like Roger, it was unbelievable.

"Sure, but don't change subjects on me, Freddie. You know I will get this out of you, whatever it is. You know I've been able to do this since we were little." Kash handed the baby to Freddie, and then Freddie let it slip between his buck-teeth.

"Okay, look dear...You don't have to beat it out me. I'll spill everything. Roger thinks he loves you again, but he's unsure. Confused. He wants the best for you and John, but he thinks he'd make a better father than John. He wants to help you raise Joseph, and he feels bad that he ran off with me and left you."

Freddie sniveled and continued on, "His exact words were something like, 'I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! But I've fucked myself over this time, and I can't fix it. I think I still love her. I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John.' " Freddie gently rocked little Joe in his arms.

"What-? He loves me? Then why'd he-? I don't even understand this! Why did he want to run off with you then, and now he wants to be with me? I don't know. I'm married now, that's an official thing, you know marriage. I don't think I could get divorced, we've been together for 3 months now. Oh Freddie, was that all real?"

"As real as this angel I'm holding in my arms," Freddie smiled at little Joey.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie what do I do? I know you love Roger. You know I love John. I'm so confused! I've never had a problem like this before. I don't know what I should do!"

Freddie's smile melted away, "Neither do I. I love Roger with all my heart, and then some, darling. If I lost him, what would happen to me? And think about Johnny. He was so happy to be with you, when the "Roger" thing was going on. He was thrilled to have such a sweet woman, and child. He loves you. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't want to be with you, dear!"

"Hmm... You have a point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kitchen…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger and John had small talk. Kashmira approached the guys.

"Roger, can we talk?" Kash's face flushed a bit.

Roger's face lit up. He hadn't spoken to Kashmira since his problem, and thought he'd disturb the peace between her and John, if he said something.

Kash took Roger by the wrist and walked him into Freddie's room, upstairs. They sat on the bed together.

"Roger, um… Let's see, where do I start?" Roger stifled a nervous chuckle.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Joey? Or John?"

"No, no, of course not! They're great…" Kash was confused.

"Kash, you can tell me. C'mon what's going on?"

"I want to know; did you mean what you said?"

"About what? Doll, I'm lost!" He laughed.

"About me, and about Joey?" She was a little timid and anxious, unknowing what would happen from here.

"Wait… Where did you hear that?"

"That's not important right now, that's completely irrelevant. Tell me, what's going on! I want the truth from you. Did you mean it?"

Roger hesitated for a moment, and then gave the truthful answer.

"Yes. I feel bad that I fucked up, and decided to go gay. Maybe it was just a stage I was going through. I don't really know. You're beautiful, Kash. I don't know why I threw you away. Maybe I was scared of taking responsibility in being a parent, but now, I think that's what I want. I want to be there for you and our son."

"You mean it, Rog?" Kash wondered, again.

"Definitely. With all my heart, love." Roger pulled Kashmira towards him, and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"I'm so confused Roger! I wanted you in the beginning, and then John came into the picture and made things better. I don't know if this marriage was a rebound relationship from our separation, or what."

"Sweetie, I think we'll figure out things in time. Give it time, if John finds us together, then he'll know what to do. I feel that we're doing the right thing this time."

While Kash and Roger were in the midst of fixing their marriage problems, Freddie happened to walk in with Joey. Freddie was shocked at first, and then once again he knew he was going to be heartbroken again.

"Excuse me?"

Freddie turned to face Roger, whose face was pink with lipstick. Freddie handed Joseph to Roger, and scurried out of the room.

"Well that was definitely odd." Roger wondered what had gotten into Freddie. Roger smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"He does look like me. Doesn't he?" Roger laughed to himself.

"He looks like you a lot, dear." Kash kissed Roger once more, and then went back downstairs. Roger followed Kashmira downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie was devastated. He dwelled in Brian's room, and was bawling. Roger promised never to do this to Freddie, again. Freddie was more than heartbroken, he lost his best friend too, and was certain he couldn't get him back.

"Roger!" Freddie screamed. He wanted answers, and some consoling.

Roger hurried up the stairs and into Brian's room.

"Aww, what's wrong, Fred?" Roger took a seat next to Freddie on the bed.

"Roger, you promised…You promised!" Freddie sniveled hard.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I want to be with Kash. I love her and Joey. I want a family, Freddie." Roger gently rubbed Freddie's back, hoping it would calm him down a little.

"Yeah, well I want my heart and my best friend back! Am I going to get those back? NO! Because you took them both away!" Freddie shouted.

 _"Why have I got to make everyone happy? Why Roger, and not Kate, or Brian, or whoever?"_ Roger thought to himself.

"You want to cuddle, Freddie?" A tiny smile crawled across Roger's lips.

"Mhmm," Freddie sniffed. Roger rolled down the blankets on the bed and held his best friend. Freddie rolled over and faced Roger.

"Roger," Freddie started, "I-I-never mind…"

Roger sighed. He couldn't imagine how hard this may be for Freddie. How was he ever going to get over it though?

"I know you do, Freddie,"

"How did you know?" He wondered. Is Roger like…telepathic?

"I…just know." Roger grinned.

Tears streamed down Freddie's face.

"It would have been a year next January," He whispered.

"Freddie, honey, you have to cheer up. It's not like I'm dying. I'm not leaving this house, unless Kate or Brian says otherwise. I'll be here in this house until we run out of room."

"I don't know how you can just act like nothing ever happened, Roger. Did you not love me at all?"

"No, Freddie. It's nothing like that at all. I do love you very much, but I want to do the right thing for me, and for your sister. I love her, Freddie. You're my best friend, I couldn't just ditch you. Freddie, if I didn't really love you… Would you be in my arms right now? Or would I even be in this room with you?"

"No?"

"No, I wouldn't." Roger laughed, "Now c'mon, pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world, dear." Roger wiped away Freddie's tears with his thumb.

"Roger?" Freddie sniveled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…get some kisses before you ruin John's life?" Freddie giggled.

"Oh bloody well, they should have post-poned the wedding, and _then_ I may have married Kash! Plans gone wrong…" Roger stared into Freddie's chocolate eyes. Freddie pulled Roger in close for some passionate kisses before he left him. Freddie rolled over, and sat on top of Roger. Roger winked at Freddie and then Freddie's kisses got fiery. Freddie's hands roamed Roger until the rested at his zipper.

"Freddie! No!"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because it's not all about lust, it's about love. There's a huge difference, and I offered you some kisses, not a piece of ass."

"Understand this Freddie, I love you. I don't want to shag your brains out every blinking second. Love is just the opposite of lust, but they fall close."

"But… you're hard!" Freddie pointed at Roger's bulge.

"So are you!" Roger laughed, "So what? You have two hands figure something out," Roger chuckled. Roger feather kissed him on the lips, and ran off to find Kash.

"Damn…" Freddie sighed, "I love you too, Roger. But I lust you very much, too. You're beautiful…" Roger had already left the room when Freddie began.

Roger hurried downstairs to his family to be. He sat next to Kash on the futon, who was feeding Joseph at the moment. Roger swiftly put an arm around Kashmira, hoping that John would notice. John glanced at the couple from the kitchen table.

 _"What the hell…? Is Roger's arm around Kash?"_ John thought to himself. While in view, Roger gently kissed Kashmira on the lips. He knew John would notice that, and he would snap.

"What the fuck, Roger?"

"Hmm?" Roger replied nonchalantly, "Oh, didn't Kash tell you? This marriage, you two held, was a rebound from her break-up with me. Now, isn't it obvious who she'd rather be with?"

"You stupid sod! I'm going to kill you!" John yelled from the kitchen. He got up hastily, and threw the chair out of his way. In the process of all of this, Freddie rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"John, no! Sit down!" Kash commanded.

"Did I miss something?" Freddie asked Roger.

"Oh, you're just in time, sweetheart! John's going to get his ass kicked!" Roger chimed to his best friend. Roger sprung off the couch and readied himself. John flew towards Roger at full speed with one of my large knifes. Roger caught hold of John's arms and pushed him away.

Kashmira and her brother were terrified of what may happen. Freddie held his sister close, hoping if anything, they'd hit him and not the child or his sister.

Roger leaped over the couch; John came flying after him with the knife still in his hand. Roger opened the door, as if to leave and ran into me.

"Kate save me!" Roger shrieked and hugged me. John didn't abruptly stop, he kept on full force and stabbed Roger. Out of shock, Brian dropped the groceries. I screamed. I was scared and didn't know why John was after Roger, or if he was after all of us.

"Fuck you, asshole!" John yelled to Roger who laid limply on me.

"God…Why does our household act like monkeys when we are gone?" Brian asked.

Freddie holding Joey, and Kashmira rushed outside to see the horrible scene before them. Roger had been stabbed. John had went too far. Freddie and Kash began screaming and sobbing.

Brian and I shoved our friends and family into the van. Freddie and Kash stayed at Roger's side, while Roger lay on the back seat.

"R-roger, can you hear me, dear?" Freddie held Roger's hand, Kash held the other.

"Yeah, course. Why not?"

"Uh…Never mind."

"Roger, I love you! Roger don't leave me!"

"Kash, I love you too, and I'm not leaving you!" Roger laughed softly. Kash carefully kissed him on the lips.

"Brian, don't you think we should take it out?" Freddie wondered about the knife in Roger's back.

"Um… I suggest you don't. God only knows how close that knife could be to his spinal cord, or to any nerves. Let's not move it, okay?"

Kayla was seated above Roger's head in her car seat. Kayla laughed and smacked Roger's head.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" Roger laughed, "She's a doll, ain't she?"

"Yeah, she's cute." Freddie replied, not knowing how much longer Roger could hold on. Everyone struggled to keep Roger together. Traverse City was too far for something like this, so we had to go to the Cadillac hospital, which isn't far.

Brian pulled into the parking lot, and swiftly parked it. Brian unbuckled our baby from her seat and handed her to Freddie. I held Joey while Brian and Kash carefully got Roger to his feet, and walked him into the hospital.

"Yeah?" The receptionist asked Brian.

"We need a room, quick! Our family member has been stabbed!" Brian yelled.

"Aww, I'm part of your family?" Roger giggled.

"Oh no, Brian! He's going loopy on us! We can't lose him now!" Kash cried silently.

"We need a fucking room! Hello?" Brian screamed.

"Hi, can I help you?" A random nurse asked, seeing that Brian wasn't getting any help from anyone else.

"I'd like a room, before we lose him!" He gritted his teeth.

Kash and Brian speedily followed the male nurse to a vacant room. Brian picked up Roger and laid him carefully on the hospital bed, on his side, so the knife didn't penetrate him any more than it already did.

"Wait here, and I'll get you guys some help,"

"What?! I need you or someone here now!"

"Sir, I am not registered to do what this man needs help with," replied the nurse.

"You see why I don't go to Cadillac hospital?" Brian asked Kash who was completely ignoring him at the moment.

"Roger, don't go. I love you. You and I can be together, and we can raise Joey, and have more children, if you want. You have so much to live for."

"Kash, I love you and I love Joey. Take care of him while I'm gone. I love you."

"Roger no, please don't go… Stay with me, and your son!" Kash began to shed tears.

"Roger, stay with us, we're going to help you!" Brian shouted to him. Roger's expression went blank and Brian and Kash just looked at each other. Brian walked around to Roger's backside to see how much he had bled. He had bled much more than he did in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie rushed into room 242 and gasped at his ex-sweetheart on the hospital bed.

"Oh Roger!" He whimpered. Freddie handed Kayla to Brian, as he began to weep. Kash hugged her brother tightly, as they both cried softly.

 _"Well, this is definitely weird… The sister that hated her brother for nearly a year is hugging him, knowing he's lost his one love, and he's hugging her knowing he may not get his lover back, and she's going to steal Roger from him. Wow, this is a soap opera!"_ Brian thought to himself.

A nurse rushed in the room with paddles and a heart monitor. He promptly hooked Roger up to the heart monitor, and warmed up the paddles.

"How long has he been out?" The male nurse asked Brian.

"About four minutes or so,"

"Hmm…" The nurse answered and shocked Roger sending thousands of volts throughout his body, hoping to save their lifeless friend. Roger's unresponsive corpse jumped. The heart monitor showed a flat line. Kash and Freddie didn't dare look. Brian sighed in hopes of getting Roger back. The nurse tried four more times, before he got a response. He glanced at the heart monitor.

"There we go…and now… I think your friend should visit the E.R. and get this lovely dagger out of his backside." The nurse swiftly walked out of the room, and searched for the surgeon to help poor Roger.

Brian looked towards the ceiling and whispered "Thank you".

Kash and Freddie both took one of Roger's hands in theirs.

"Roger, I love you!" Both siblings squealed happily in unison, then swapped odd looks.

"I love you, Kash. Freddie, you're my best friend. I love you, too." Roger grinned at both of them. Within ten minutes of Roger breathing again, the surgeon came in and wheeled Roger's bed into the E.R.

Brian with Kayla, Kash and Freddie all waited impatiently in the waiting room. Shortly, the surgeon approached the four sitting on the bench. He pulled down his mask, and took off his gloves.

"Ready for the news, gang?" The surgeon questioned.

"Yes, do tell us!" Freddie replied anxiously.

"He's doing just fine! Luckily, the guy that stabbed him wasn't aiming for any nerves or the spinal cord, or else then, you might have had a little trouble getting him back so easily. So, we put fourteen stitches in his back, and you can take him home, if you wish."

"Thank you, sir." Freddie rushed towards the surgeon and hugged him tightly.

"Um Freddie, don't make a scene okay?" said Brian.

"Freddie, let go of him, so he can go get Roger!" Kash became aggravated.

"Oh, right…" Freddie let go of the surgeon. The surgeon walked back the way he came, and wheeled Roger out to them. Freddie rushed towards a lethargic Roger. Kash followed after Freddie, to see Roger. Freddie took charge, and wheeled Roger back to the van. Roger was still a little weary from the anesthetic, but we were relieved to see him alive and breathing, once again. He's been through a lot.

"You need help, sweetheart?" Kash questioned Roger. Freddie glared at his sister. He thought sharing Roger would be fun, but then it smacked him. He wouldn't get Roger to himself. Freddie and Kash lifted Roger into the van, and carefully onto the seat. Freddie and Kash followed and sat on either side of Roger. Roger was in the middle. Brian buckled Kayla into her car seat, and shut the door. I turned around to face the three in the back.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Doing well. I feel good. Very tired." Roger responded.

"Kash, were you missing this?" I showed her Joey, in my arms.

"Yes, very much so. I already love him." Kash smiled. I carefully handed the sleeping baby to Kash.

"Thank you, Kate!" She whispered. Roger fell asleep within four minutes of stepping into the car. Anesthetic has that effect on you after surgery.

As for John… He was awaiting us at home. We weren't taking him to jail, or pressing any sorts of charges. He was our friend. It's not very friend-like to do those sorts of things, even though we probably should have.

Shortly after arriving home, I felt sick. I don't know what it was, or could have been. I could only assume that it was something I ate. I didn't think much of it. Everyone gets sick in-between the season changes, and because of the dramatic increase or decrease in weather. Brian helped me up the stairs, shortly after losing my lunch in the driveway. I felt lightheaded, and the strong urge to sleep.

"Are you going to be all right while I finish putting away the groceries?"

"Yes, but I think I need to lay down for a bit."

"If you need something, yell and I'll come running, yeah?"

"Thank you, Brian. I love you so much,"

"I love you, Kate." He placed a gentle kiss on my brow, and helped me into bed. I rolled onto my right side, and passed out just after Brian had left the room.

Brian rushed back to the van, to get Kayla out of her car seat. He kissed our little girl on the cheek and set her in front of the television. Brian continued to bring in groceries as Kash and Freddie cautiously set a weary Roger on the couch.

John glared at Roger from the kitchen table, as he popped open a beer.

"John, why did you-" Kash started, but was cut off.

"Because Kashmira, you deceived me. You mislead me to think that you loved me. You had _real_ feelings for me. Then, after you give birth to Joey, Roger feeds you some cock-and-bull story, and you run right back to him. I loved you, Kashmira. I wanted us to have something together. Me, you, and your son. I would have been good to you. Honestly. But I see the tables have turned on me." John guzzled some of his beer.

"John… You were only with me because Roger left me. You did this out of pity. You pitied me, so you thought it'd be a good idea to marry the pregnant woman because you'd have an instant family, and then you could do whatever the hell you wanted? I don't think so. It's teamwork. Relationships and marriage are teamwork. Roger wasn't lying, John. Look, at some time and point everyone gets confused. I'm sure of it. Roger went through a confusing stage, he went gay for a while. I'm completely sure that Freddie has been through it a couple times, on and off. And I don't know… I just feel that this time, things will be different. I feel that the love me and Roger share is real, now. I'm sorry I didn't give you much of a chance, but I'm also sorry you didn't give a damn." John rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this… this is fucking stupid."

"Where are you going, John?" Freddie questioned him.

"I'm leaving this shit-hole." John walked out of the house, taking nothing with him.

"Well, have fun. It's only seventeen degrees outside." Freddie retorted. Brian finally came inside, and put the few groceries away.

"What's going on? Where's he going?"

"Can't stand the thought of Kash and Roger, so he left. Voluntarily, of course." Freddie gave Brian an update.

"How's Kate, Brian?"

"Feeling ill, she's upstairs in bed."

"Oh…" Freddie rubbed the back of his head, rushed upstairs, and into my room.

"Hey, Kate.." Freddie gently rubbed my back. I rolled over to face him and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see how you were feeling. Are you going to be alright?"

"Maybe. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel awful. I don't remember the last time I've felt like this." I pulled Freddie in for a fiery kiss on the lips, and then rushed to the bathroom. It started as heartburn, and then it all came out in the toilet below me. Freddie opened the door with a swift motion, and held my hair away from my face. Ten minutes passed as I was vomiting my guts out, and then it was back to the bedroom. I needed to talk to Freddie.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay for now. Thanks for holding my hair for me."

"I'm always here for you, Kate. I love you."

My face turned cherry red and I looked away.

"Freddie you know this is a sin, right? What me and you have is both bad and a secret that no one should know. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, something of private matters…" I winked at him, and then kissed his luscious lips once again. How I missed those full lips. Soft, luscious, beautiful.

"Well, it may not necessarily be something good to ask, but when was the last time you and I were together?"

"Today, remember? With Roger-"

I cut him off, "No, I mean like… the last time you and I slept together. You know…?"

"Oh…" Freddie counted on his fingers.

"Maybe about two months ago, why?" And it pierced Freddie hard, like bullet to the heart.

"Oh shit! Wait… Should I panic? What exactly are you saying?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Freddie…" A tear slithered down my cheek. Freddie sighed, and pulled me close.

"You know that this will fuck up everything I have with Brian, right?" Shortly after pushing those words out of my mouth, I began to cry.

"Kate… Look. I don't know what to say, or what I can do, as you are married to him, and not me, but I'll be here for you. And that's all I can promise you. I don't know how to handle this either. I mean-I don't know what I mean." And Freddie sighed again. Freddie hugged me tightly and kissed me once again.

"I don't know how to feel, either. I feel happy, yet depressed. Also scared and confused. My heart's in a blender, I guess you could say." Shortly after that being said, Brian walked in with Kayla in his arms.

"What's going on?"

"She's um…" Freddie started, and decided not to finish.

"What? She's what? What's going on, Freddie?"

"Will you stop probing him with questions?! I'm pregnant! There, I've said it." I screamed at Brian.

"Are you certain? And that's definitely nothing too much to cry over. Look at Kayla, she's beautiful. I'm sure the next one will be too!" Brian chirped.

"What if I said… it might not be yours?"

Brian's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He was more than shocked, he was appalled.

"I-You-Kate! What the hell were you thinking? We have a family together! You were perfectly happy. I don't get it… Why'd you…?"

"Because I was curious, okay?! I don't know what else to tell you. I had never been with another man. Even when me and Freddie dated, before you and I were married, I still didn't sleep with him. I was curious and wanted to see what it was like with another man. Now that I've had my fun, I've got to face the serious consequences. I love you, Brian. But as you can see, I also have feelings for Freddie."

Brian sighed as tears fell from his eyes. He was going to lose everything now, and he knew it. His sweetheart, his little girl, and possibly some friends along the way.

"Kate, I- I'm at a loss for words, and I hope you know how much you've hurt me. I loved you, and I would never do such a thing to you. I don't want to do this, but something tells me that things aren't going to get better from here. I think we should separate." Brian set Kayla on the bed next to me, and reached under the bed for his suitcase. He went to the dresser and emptied his drawers, and put the clothes in the suitcase.


	4. Chapter 4

A Winter's Tale

Freddie laid in bed nude, smoking a cigarette, and cuddled up in the covers. It was cold outside, and it still felt cold in the house when the furnace wasn't on. Freddie had fallen for his best friend, and now new lover; Roger. He liked Roger when I met him, but then he straightened out a bit, and now, he's back to his normal self.

Freddie stands 5'10", has chocolate eyes, his hair was black and was felt like silk when you stroked it. His hair fell just past his shoulders, as Freddie always put it, "It's just long enough, dear!" He was also very charming, when he wanted to be.

Freddie just had his 27th birthday and he was more than happy; he was gay! Yup… he was the one and only Freddie Mercury and he was still living with me. I didn't care, as long as he was in a safe place to live.

"Well… How was it, sweetie?"

Roger giggled, "Mm, it was great, dear."

Roger stands 5'9", and well… to tell the truth he looked like a girl. He had beautiful long blond hair, which fell five inches past his shoulders. He had big azure colored eyes that sparkled with mischief. Roger was 23 and very happy to have a friend like Freddie.

Roger cuddled up next to Freddie. Yes that's right, Roger's had it bad for Freddie. Roger wouldn't give up the world for Freddie now, but about a year ago he probably would have.

Roger fondled Freddie's chest hairs, and feather kissed his lips.

Freddie choked, "R-r-roger!" He coughed, "Don't do that when I'm about to exhale cig smoke, alright?"

"Oh, right… Sorry, love."

But how did Kashmira feel about all of this? Did she even know that Roger didn't want her? Or was it Kashmira that didn't want him? Was Roger with Freddie because she was pregnant? So many things to know, but only some she would find out about all of this.

Kashmira was 5'6" and looked much like Freddie. She had dark brown eyes and black hair, but it was longer than Freddie's and it just about looked dark brown. She was also the youngest out of all of us; she was 21.

Kashmira was Freddie's little (and only) sister. They were always close until just about now. They had grown up together, and had no problems, but this was more than just an issue. Kashmira loved Roger, but Roger loved Freddie. What was Kashmira going to do?

Kashmira sat downstairs on the couch sobbing. She loved Roger so much, and this is what he does to her? John tried to comfort her. John didn't like to see her cry, and he can't believe what he saw was happening to her, it's just unbelievable. He held her in his arms.

"Maybe he'll work something out, dear; I mean… he wasn't like this before, like Freddie was,"

"Yes, but he's gay… with my brother! I mean jeez… tell me that isn't gross to see your lover all over your sibling…it disgusts me!" She sniveled.

 _"Oh dear… it looks like it's going to be a very long night…"_ John thought.

"Kashmira, it's alright… if he wants to be that way, then just let him, you don't need him…"

"You think so?" she sniveled.

"Yeah…" he looked into her eyes and gently kissed her. John was starting to question himself if he liked Kashmira, they haven't talked too much about anything, but she needed someone to hold her, she was trembling and everything. To top that all off, she needed someone to support her when gave birth to "Joseph". She already had a name picked out for her son, she liked the name "Joe", and so that's how it came to be that she was going to name him that.

"I'm always here for you Kash… No matter what happens…" He wiped away her tears.

She smiled at him, "Thanks John…"

John Deacon was the bassist of Queen. He didn't speak too much, but he had few things to say about some people. Some say he's shy, but I really don't seem to know, now since he's living with the rest of the group.

John is 5'9" and thinks he is now in love with Kashmira, who he doesn't really know that well, and hasn't talked to, too much. He was the youngest of the queenies, he was 21, as well as Kashmira was. His hair was caramel colored, and it was long, none of the queen guys cut their hair… except Freddie, he did months ago, but its grown back.

Meanwhile, Brian and I were upstairs, entertaining our now, very curious little Kayla. She was only seven months old and already understood a few things, not words, but she could sit up, grab things, and crawl. She smiles too. She's got hazel eyes and what hair she has is dark brown.

My dear, Brian, is the same height as Freddie but a bit more slim. He has light brown eyes that sometimes look hazel. He too, just had a birthday. Roger, Brian, and I share July birthdays. He was 26 and I now was 23. Brian has really curly hair. It sometimes looks like an afro, but I can tell you it's not!

Brian held Kayla on his lap and made goofy faces and noises to her. She giggled with delight, she was adorable! We did lots of things with her. You got to keep your kids entertained of course! We read to her, sang to her, talked to her, and spoiled her too much. We tried to teach her how to talk but she's still in the stage of muttering baby things, so she's halfway there, I think.

We sat on the bed giggling, and goofing around with Kayla.

"Oh Brian, look at her," I laughed, "She's so beautiful!"

"She takes after you, Kate!" Brian smiled.

"Want to go downstairs?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," he picked up Kayla, and took her downstairs with us. Brian put her in her pen, and sat with Kash and John on the couch, I decided to join them too.

"You alright now, dear?" John asked Kashmira.

"Yeah, thanks John," she sniveled.

"What's wrong, Kash?" I asked sympathetically.

"I wish not to say… If you don't mind,"

"Oh that's fine… I was just trying to help you, dear."

"I'm having problems that's all… and well no one can really help me with this. It's Roger's own problem."

"Roger problems?" Brian asked.

"More or less, yeah… little Joe needs a dad, and well 'daddy' has gone gay with my brother…" Kashmira tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't, she cried again.

"Oh Kashmira, I'm sorry to hear that, is there anything Brian and I can do for you?"

"Yeah, castrate Roger…" she sobbed, "He doesn't need balls, if he wants to go gay!" she yelled. She turned to John and cried on his shoulder.

Brian snickered a bit, but kept it low so Kash didn't hear.

"Kashmira, it's alright, sweetie… don't worry about the bastard, okay?" John said warmheartedly. John tried to settle Kashmira down again, while we made a move.

Brian and I wanted to know what was going on, why this was happening, so we walked upstairs, took a left, and stood there staring at the shut door. We took our chances of seeing something gross. It wasn't every day that you saw Freddie and Roger doing things, or even heard it from downstairs…

I took a deep breath, "Well…should we open it? We might see something really scary or gross, dear…"

"Yeah let's do this and get it over with…" Brian slowly turned the knob and pushed in, to open the door.

And there was Freddie, wanking Roger. His hand briskly stroked Roger's member, his hand gripped firmly and with such seriousness in his eyes. Freddie knew what he was doing, it seemed like. As Freddie looked at it, it didn't seem to be wrong, but in the eyes of others it was totally wrong.

Roger had his head tilted back, and his back was arched as he came all over Freddie's face. Freddie pleasantly wiped it off on the sheet, and then passionately kissed Roger. Roger giggled with delight and put an arm around his lover, pulling him closer.

"Magnifico…" Freddie grinned as he laid his head on Roger's chest. Roger was breathless from the pleasure Freddie had just given him.

"I… I… I love… you… Freddie," he said breathlessly. The couple kissed and started conversation, until Brian broke it up.

"Ahem!" Brian cleared his throat staring at the gay couple, "Will you two knock it off for a few seconds?!"

Roger turned crimson and covered up the both of them with the thick feather bedspread. He was a bit embarrassed to know he had an audience, but it didn't bother Freddie as much.

"Y-yes?" Freddie asked nervously as Brian and I entered the room.

Brian took a seat on a corner of the bed and looked Roger in the eye… and he wasn't too happy about what he saw, "First, in my house I will not tolerate this shit you guys have started, wanking is acceptable all guys do it, but gay sex? No, I won't have it! So the both of you better straighten up or else you'll be living in a mound of snow! And Roger, look what you've left Kashmira with! She wanted someone to love, and she wanted you, she gets you, you run off with her brother, what is that? And now 'Joe' doesn't have a father! Look at the bastard you've turned into! And you're getting hot from a man, that isn't what you want Roger… Don't leave her like this, you've ruined her life."

"Um… Brian sweetie, yes I am gay again, first off, and secondly, we already had sex…" Freddie admitted.

"Yeah? Well don't do it again! And Roger you better go back to Kashmira, she's starting to worry and she's pissed, and she doesn't need any more stress with her being pregnant and all… don't make me have to castrate you." Brian was irate he couldn't stand what was going on, it was gross first of all, and secondly it was stupid. If they wanted to be gay they could have went to a gay bar or something! Not in this house!

I walked over to Brian and kissed him.

"Very well said, darling."

Brian laughed, "Thanks! I knew I was good at something!"

"Kate! Kayla is crying!" John yelled from downstairs.

"Get me a bottle ready and I'll feed her!" I yelled back.

Brian and I went downstairs to feed Kayla, and to tell Kashmira that we really told Roger what he should have done.

Freddie got dressed and smoked another cigarette, he wasn't embarrassed that he was caught, but it was the fact that it turned him on. Roger got dressed and hugged Freddie.

"Oh Freddie," his voice quivered, "I love you…" Freddie held roger close and sighed. He loved Roger, but if he couldn't have sex at all, then why have a relationship? Sex was the big thing that made up a relationship, to Freddie. It's what he thought kept couples together.

"Roger, I love you too, but I really don't know how long I could go without sex…" One of Freddie's hands rested on the back of Roger's neck, and the other was on the small of Roger's back, as he French kissed his friend. Roger moaned softly. He loved how tender Freddie's lips felt, and when they touched it was bliss! Roger loved Freddie's eyes, and his cute, buck-toothed grin. Roger loved everything about this man!

Roger ran downstairs to do what Brian told him to do, because he knew if he didn't he'd be living on the streets. Roger does have money, but only some; he pays rent like everyone else that lives there. He stopped running when he reached the couch.

"Hi Kashmira," he said shyly as he hugged his fiancée.

"Oh Roger," she began, "What did you think you were doing, going off with Freddie? He's gay and everything, sweetie…"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Please don't do this to me Roger, I love you too much! Do it for Joe! Roger you'd be a good daddy if you weren't gay…" She smiled and ran a hand over her round stomach. This made things hard on Roger, he thought he was gay, Kashmira loves him, he loves her, still… is this a love triangle?

"I-I love you too, Kash!" he grinned. Maybe he wasn't gay… maybe he was trying something, but didn't like it too well. Well, we don't even know that much of it…

I sat in a reclining chair feeding the now sleeping baby. Those chairs are great, because you can just sit back…and go to sleep. Brian pulled up a chair and sat next to me as Kayla and I were just going to nap.

"Yes?" I mumbled sleepily.

"May I nap with you?" he asked.

"Of course!" I mumbled again.

Freddie lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was gay again, he loved Roger, but now he couldn't have him, because Roger was with Kashmira. Freddie curled up in the sheets and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Roger; his Roger; his best friend and lover. Freddie silently cried, thinking about how he had lost his new lover.

Freddie sang softly to himself…

"It started off so well  
They said we made a perfect pair  
I clothed myself in your glory and your love  
How I loved you,  
How I cried...  
The years of care and loyalty  
Were nothing but a sham it seems  
The years belie we lived a lie  
'I'll love you 'til I die'

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

The slate will soon be clean  
I'll erase the memories,  
To start again with somebody new  
Was it all wasted  
All that love? ...  
I hang my head and I advertise  
A soul for sale or rent  
I have no heart, I'm cold inside  
I have no real intent

Save me Save me Save me  
I can't face this life alone  
Save me Save me Oh...  
I'm naked and I'm far from home

Each night I cry, I still believe the lie  
I'll love you 'til I die… Oh Roger!" he sobbed.

I woke to something moving on me. I looked down, and it was Kayla! I forgot we even napped. I let Kayla down, and woke up Brian.

"Dear it's late, and we haven't had dinner! Or anything!" I said, slightly shaking him. I didn't want to startle or frighten him.

"Yeah, um, okay…" he mumbled half-awake.

"Brian, dear!" I said shaking him a bit more.

He jumped up.

"Yeah I was awake the whole time…Now what were you saying?"

I laughed, "Will you make dinner? This dysfunctional family is probably hungry!"

"Oh, yeah. Right, I'll get to it!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Roger held Kashmira close to him. He doesn't make good decisions most of the time, but now he knows what he has to do.

"I'm sorry…" he kissed her.

"It's okay… just please don't do it again, I love you too much for you to be gay, especially with my brother." she held Roger's hand and smiled.

"I love you too!" he placed a hand on her stomach and grinned. She smiled at Roger; she didn't want him to change anyway that he could!

"Roger, you're going to be a good dad… you just need to know some things," she laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really think so, sweetie?"

"Yeah…" she fondled Roger's beautiful, long, locks of blonde hair.

"Still working out a date for our wedding?"

"Yeah… I'm running out of days, but I'm still trying."

"That's good,"

Kayla slowly crawled her way towards Roger and Kashmira. Kayla sat in front of their feet and raised her arms. That's her way of saying "Pick me up!"

Kashmira laughed, "Roger she wants you to pick her up!"

"Oh?" he laughed and picked up Kayla. She sat on his lap and stared at him for the longest time.

"That's Uncle Roger, Kayla! He doesn't know too much about babies, but that's okay because I'll teach him lots of things." She smiled at Kayla. Kayla didn't understand those words, but she listened attentively.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Chef Brian was cooking up something. It seemed like stir fry, which we haven't had in about… well a long time. With that we were going to drink non-alcoholic wine. No one needs to be drunk in December anyway!

"How's food coming, darling?" I asked.

"It's doing great, but it's not done!" I stood by Brian and kissed him. He held me close to him, hoping for lots of good kisses. I placed my hands on his lower back, as we exchanged kisses. I don't think I mentioned this but his hair is back to normal, it's not all straight like it was. I found something that'd curl his hair, it was like a wash out kind of thing, and he used it, and ta da!

John, Freddie, Brian and I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the food to be done cooking.

"So, Freddie... How are things, dear?" I asked.

"Just peachy," he sighed staring out the window at the twinkling snowflakes that fell from the sky. I looked at him and saw the reflection of the snowflakes in his eyes. I could tell something was wrong, and I felt like it was something I or Brian did. It just had to be, because it was the only 'bad' thing that happened to him today!

"Freddie I'm-" He cut me off and waved his hand in my face.

"No! I don't want to hear it! You're not sorry, when I'm in love, my lover can't stay because he or she is taken away by someone else!" I looked away from him. I knew he was angry, but I read somewhere that he had these really bad fits, where he'd throw things... I just hope things will never get that way for him to have to do that.

"Freddie, behave! That's Kate you're talking to, not a lover or anything in that area, don't treat her like shit!" Brian held me close.

"Oh, go blow Roger…" Freddie muttered under his breath, and pouted.

"Um… Hey you guys, this may be off topic, but um… I think I like Kashmira…" John admitted.

"Good, does this mean I can have Roger back?" Freddie smiled.

"Um… No… Unless you and Roger wish to live in an igloo, you two will have to leave this house if you want to be together!" Brian informed Freddie, so he knew what would happen if he were to do anything… As you can see Freddie doesn't listen too often. He knows what he's going to do but it's not the right thing, always.

An hour passed by, and by this time dinner was on the table. John, Roger, and Kashmira rushed to the table to eat. I guess they were starving, from the looks of it. Roger was literally stuffing his mouth with rice, and vegetables; John ate at a slow but okay speed if you wanted seconds; Kashmira wasn't exactly stuffing her mouth, but she too, ate fast.

"Roger! You're eating like a pregnant woman!" I yelled, "Slow down!"

There was sheer silence after that. All the members of Queen had stopped eating and stared at Kashmira. Kashmira stopped and looked over at Roger.

"…You're a pig!" she whispered to him.

"Sowwy, I'm berry hungry!" he said with a mouth full of food. Then I continued to say what I was going to say before Roger opened his mouth.

"Okay, sorry… but I didn't mean it literally! And secondly… Kashmira doesn't eat like you, Roger!"

"Wow… he is a pig!" Freddie said looking up at Roger. After dinner Freddie, stayed seated at the kitchen table. Brian, Kayla and I went upstairs, to spend some family time together.

Meanwhile after dinner, Roger was sitting on the couch with his 'wife-to-be'. Roger was getting weary, he loved Kash, but he wanted something more from Freddie. Freddie winked at Roger from the kitchen. Roger at first was puzzled, but then thought it could be a signal to something.

"Kash dear, I'm going to take a shower, alright? You going to be okay here?"

"Yeah…" she kissed Roger and off he went gaily to the shower, which wasn't too far from the kitchen or living room. Freddie wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he admired Roger in all ways. Freddie snuck past his sister, and crawled his way slowly to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey, let me in!" he whispered, almost audible. Roger opened the door and was surprised to see Freddie standing before him. Roger was glad to see his lover again. Freddie took Roger back, and Roger knew it from the luscious kiss Freddie gave him.

"Oh Freddie, I thought I'd never taste your lovely lips again!" Roger cried out.

"Me too, darling… Oh hey! Wait!" Freddie locked the door, "Now… were you _really_ going to take a shower?"

"Well, yeah!"

Freddie seductively licked his lips, "…May I join you?"

Roger winked at him, "Anytime, dear…" Roger threw Freddie hard up against the wall. He hit it with a loud 'thud'.

"Ouch! Darling, why do you have to be so rough?"

"Its rough love, sweetie, sorry," he said kissing Freddie's sweet lips. Freddie's hands explored Roger's thin frame, as they swapped kisses. Roger's hands made their way under Freddie's shirt and began to rub his chest all over. Freddie's hands found their way beneath Roger's jeans, and rested on his smooth bottom.

Roger shivered, "Oh my! Your hands are ice, Freddie!"

"Yes, that's why they are in your pants, sweetie," Freddie chuckled. Roger slipped off his lover's shirt and tossed it on the tiled floor. Roger placed kiss after kiss upon Freddie's neck. Freddie loved it.

"Mm, Roger… oh, don't stop, darling!" Freddie's moan was almost harmonious. Roger continued working on Freddie's neck, while his hands explored lower, and found their way down to Freddie's zipper. Freddie grew hard very quickly from all the sensitive touching; he was sensitive like a woman, and Roger loved it.

" _The machine of a dream, such a clean machine,  
With the pistons a pumpin', and the hubcaps all gleam_ _._

 _When I'm holding your wheel,  
All I hear is your gear,  
When my hand's on your grease gun,  
Oh it's like a disease son…"_

Those lyrics echoed through Freddie's head as Roger slipped off his pants. He remembered that first concert he'd been at… Roger was there and he was singing "I'm in love with my car", Roger was teasing Freddie on stage with his seductive looks, and moves… And that's when he started to masturbate to Roger's voice; best concert Freddie had ever been at he recalls. He was seventeen then and Roger was just fifteen, still struggling through puberty and loved to tease Freddie in many ways after he found out what pleased Freddie. Freddie and him experimented with lots of little things, here and there but they didn't really tell anyone. They fancied each other since high school.

Roger ran to the shower, threw Freddie the bar of soap and he handled the shampoo. Freddie stood behind Roger and massaged his back with the soap as the warm water trickled from the shower head, hitting Roger in the face. Roger moaned as Freddie softly rubbed him down with soap here and there.

"Oh Freddie… It feels nice to be clean… don't stop!" Roger moaned. He was having dirty thoughts as Freddie washed him down with soap. Roger couldn't help himself; he was really just a young, horny, teenager at heart. He loved to think dirty, it pleased him.

"I wasn't planning to," he grinned, "you need to be 'squeaky clean'!"

Roger laughed, "But what for?"

"Darling… for my sister's wedding of course!"

Roger looked away, "Oh yeah, um… right…"

"Oh Roger, there's nothing to be depressed about, _I'm sure_ you'll have much fun," he winked at him. Roger smiled. He knew Freddie had plans, but what exactly? And had he already planned ahead for this?

Roger and Freddie washed each other's hair, loving it every second, while something those two didn't know about, went on in the living room...

John sat next to Kashmira on the couch, and he was more than nervous, just to talk to her. He wasn't how sure Freddie was going to take the news that he wanted to marry her, but it could be good, because then Freddie has Roger back in his possession. John made a move; he decided he'd have a nice conversation with Kashmira, kiss her, and then tell her his plans.

"Hi Kashmira…" he smiled shyly.

"Oh, hi John," she grinned.

"How's things with you?" he asked hoping to start a nice conversation so he could "pop the question".

"Uh…" she looked away from John, "things could be much better, you know what I'm going through…" she sighed.

"Yeah… sorry for asking, dear…" he muttered.

"John… um…"

"Yeah?"

"I-I love you…" she reddened.

"What?! And you're not joking?"

"No, why?" she asked shocked. She was a little started by that question. Why would it be a joke?

"Because… I love you too!" he cried out.

Brian and I saw the whole thing from the living room, it was amazing! We haven't seen anything like it, except for in movies, but that shouldn't count. I looked at Brian who held Kayla, and laughed.

"That was cute!" I cried out.

Brian laughed, "I wasn't expecting to see something like that in well, forever!"

John kissed Kashmira affectionately. Freddie walked out of the bathroom in his robe and was shocked to see that. He didn't expect to see that in forever, but it was happening before his very eyes.

"Oh… my…god…" he muttered, "ROGER! JOHN'S KISSING MY SISTER!" he screamed. The floor in the whole bathroom was soaked, except for the rug. Roger tried to run out of the bathroom but it backfired, and instead he slipped, fell backwards, and hit his head on side of the tub.

"Roger?" Freddie said not looking back, thinking Roger was right there with him. He turned around to see Roger unconscious.

"Oh jeez, great, Roger's unconscious!" Freddie ran to Roger's side.

"That didn't sound too good…" Kashmira looked towards the bathroom.

"Think he's unconscious?" John questioned.

"Most likely…"

Brian and I swiftly walked into the living room, after hearing the 'crash'. Brian looked around. His mind suddenly drew a blank; he forgot what he was going to do, and what had just happened. He rubbed his head, and tried to think back.

 _"Um… I was in the kitchen, heard a loud noise, came in here and… oh yeah go to the bathroom, stupid!"_

Brian hurried off to the bathroom and helped Freddie drag Roger out into the living room. He was out cold, he hadn't moved since he fell. This was bad, and next to this there was also something else bad… The TV was on VH1 and there was startling news.

"Kashmira turn it up, so we all can hear it," It's not every day you hear bad news on VH1. I found this news quite odd that they hadn't announced it earlier.

 _"The band Queen, hasn't written a song in almost a year, what is going on? Will they drop another album on us sometime soon, or will we just have to say goodbye and let them go? Stay tuned for more shit news on VH1!"_

 _"Shit… well for a fact I'm not giving out where the hell they are living! It's my own damn house!"_ I thought to myself.

"Damn… um… Now, we have a problem!" John said fearfully. He pulled Kashmira close for a tender kiss. John wasn't kidding; he was serious about him and Kashmira. Roger wasn't going to stay with her any longer, knowing that all that he said to her was lies. It turns out that he's a pathological liar. John's sweet, he wouldn't harm a fly… well ok, maybe _just_ a fly.

"Hey Brian!" I called out to him.

Him and Freddie had one heck of a time getting Roger off the bathroom floor, it had been ten minutes, and they hadn't moved him too far.

"What is it? I could use a bit of help!" he yelled back. I sighed and ran to the bathroom to help drag Roger into the living room. Jeez, Roger's heavy! I wonder if it's all in his feet or his head… You tell me!

We dragged Roger out by the couch and sat him up straight. He didn't move, he didn't flinch, he didn't do anything! We waited about an hour to see if dumbass would wake up, but in this case he didn't, so we thought he should get seen for such a hard fall.

"Is he dead?!" I questioned nervously.

"Nah…" the physician began, "just a bump on the head! From what I saw he didn't fall too hard; he should be alright by tomorrow… and that's a promise!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "right…" he mumbled. Freddie didn't trust people that talked like they knew everything because well… no one knows everything! Freddie sat next to the unconscious Roger and giggled girlishly.

"He looks like an angel…" Freddie sighed contentedly, "Lovely…" he muttered, pushing some of Roger's blonde locks behind his ears.

What's in Roger's mind?!

This is what goes on in Roger's mind at the moment (A/N: gives me another scene to do at least!)

"Freddie is that you? I can hear you, but where the hell are you?! Where am I?!" So many things to ask, but so little time. Roger could hear everyone, he was still unconscious but his mind was wide awake.

"Roger!"

"What?!… God? Am I in heaven?"

"Heh, yeah right, you in _heaven_? Don't _make_ me laugh," Satan said sarcastically.

"Shit… I'm with _you_ again… I've seen you around; don't make me think I haven't…"

"Roger, Roger…You're such a fool, I don't see why Kashmira fell for you in the first place!"

"Who?"

"You're ex-fiancée, dumbarse!"

" _Ex?_ "

Satan sighed, "It's no use talking to dumbarses… remind me _why_ you're here…"

"Whoa, Whoa…Wait… I would tell you, but I personally don't know why I am here,"

Roger said.

"Roger!" a voice yelled.

"Hey Darling, wake up!" another voice yelled.

"Look dear Lucifer, I must leave you now… People need me!"

"Need you? Ha! They don't need you Roger; they just want you to be there with them… I'll be seeing you in a few decades…" And with a cloud of smoke Satan disappeared.

Roger arched his back and woke up, drenched in sweat. He was scared, terrified, anxious, and confused. He didn't know what went on or what he missed, but if that was a dream, he hoped it wouldn't ever happen. Roger was also enraged, he didn't know why, but he really just felt like choking someone.

"Roger are you ok?" Kash asked.

"What happened?" John asked.

"You don't look so good!" Brian said.

"Roger!" Freddie shouted.

"Roger-" I didn't get to finish.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP! OK!? SHUT UP!" He screamed. Too many questions, too many thoughts running through his head, he didn't have enough time to think out each question and answer it. He wanted to know what happened as well as we did.

There was sheer silence after he screamed. You bet your ass we were scared! We didn't know what went through his mind while he was knocked out, but it wasn't good, I can say that.

"Roger…" Freddie started quietly, "calm down, and tell me about it, sweetie…"

"First, I'd like a towel; I'm sweating my arse off! It's so hot in here…Almost like 'ell!" he said with his British tone of voice. Freddie buzzed the nurse.

"Yes, Mr. Taylor?"

"Um, yes… Hi, this is Mr. Bulsara, and uh… Mr. Taylor needs a few towels… _he's messed himself…"_ Freddie mutter that last part to make sure Roger got some towels. He was swimming in sweat, it was so gross.

"Right away, Mr. Bulsara!"

"Thanks dear!"

"Thanks… Holy shit… So hot…" Roger fanned himself with the blankets.

"Now tell me… What happened?" Freddie said softly.

"I-I-I can't recall…"

"Roger, darling… its fine you can tell me about it…"

"Person, I don't know you; I do not know why I'm sweating… and I'm totally serious! I-I don't know… any of you… and…" his mind drew a big blank.

"You don't remember a damn thing?"

"Not at all…"

"Well, we can't help you then!" Freddie threw his hands in the air.

"Sorry… but it's true…"

"Alright dear," Freddie ran his fingers through Roger's hair. Roger didn't want to be touched at the moment, but he knew Freddie was just trying to bring him back to his normal self, so he let Freddie go on with what he was doing. Roger glanced at John and Kashmira.

"Who's the lady? Do I know her? She's very pretty…" Roger had lost it all. He thought like a 10 year old to a 5 year old. Kashmira reddened at Roger's words, though she didn't have any reason to do so. She doesn't love him anymore.

"Roger, you ignored her and ran off with Freddie. Did you _not_ notice that he's been calling you lovey names since you were asleep? Or the fact that he's sitting really close to you and stroking your hair?" John inquired.

"What?! You're joking _right_? And who's this Freddie or Roger you speak of? I love who?! What?" Hmm… Looks like someone has a problem. Can you say Amnesia?

"No, I'm not; you lied to her and treated her like an animal! You're gay, you don't love Kashmira!" he argued.

"Thanks for filling me in on what I missed…" Roger rolled his eyes. Everything John said was true, Roger wasn't there to know though.

"So um who are all these people?" Roger yawned.

"Oh dear…" I said a little concerned.

"It's settled in… he's got amnesia!" Brian tried to keep it low so Roger didn't hear.

"Who are you?" Roger said looking to Freddie.

"What? Oh dear…" Freddie sighed, "Darling, you know me, your lover, Freddie! And the lead singer of our group Queen," Freddie smiled hopefully at Roger. He hoped he didn't stay like this for too long.

"Hmm… let's see… so this means you did what to me?"

"Roger, I fucked you, does that make sense?" Freddie said with his fingers tangled in Roger's hair.

"Hmm… fuck? Um… oh yeah, that's slang for sex isn't it?"

"Yes, sweetie…"

"Oh ok…" Roger was an airhead, but this was getting bad…

"So Freddie… introduce me to your friends,"

Freddie rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe this. Roger _had_ hit his head that hard.

Freddie pointed, "That's my sister Kashmira, over there, next to John, then on his left is Brian, on Brian's left is Kate…" Freddie waited a few minutes to let that settle in before he said anything else.

"…Do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"Do you know who everyone is?"

"Oh of course!" Roger smiled. The nurse finally entered the room and handed Roger some towels.

"Hey, thanks…" Freddie said to the nurse.

"Yeah whatever…" she mumbled as she left.

"Wow, what a bitch…" Freddie said nonchalantly. He knows a bitch when he sees one. He's been around plenty, he knows their type. Brian and I kept our mouths shut, for fear Roger might get startled and scream at us. If you ask me at this point he's in between knowing what has gone on, and what he's missing out on. He acts like he's got a little amnesia, but I don't know if I should even say that, he might not have it… Well Roger was awake and calm so we went right back to where we came from; home.

When we got there, I noticed Roger wasn't too touchy and all over Freddie. That made me think and wonder lots of things. Why wasn't Roger touching Freddie? Was he straight again? Was Freddie too touchy? Was Roger afraid to touch Freddie? I mean it's not like they haven't touched each other in the wrong spots before.

Kashmira, John, Brian, and I took off our shoes and coats, and then took a seat on the couch. John wasn't going to give up Kashmira, he was now hers. There wasn't a person in the world that he'd rather be with. John was felt complete, as if he found another piece to the puzzle of his life.

Kashmira was content as well. She wouldn't want Roger back if it was the man she _had_ to marry. She was in love with a handsome man, with brown hair long past his shoulders, hazel eyes, and very slender but still kissable lips.

Freddie and Roger went upstairs and supposedly went to 'bed' but knowing them, I bet they fooled around and then went to bed.

"Hey… Darling this may be very sudden, but um… I want this for the both of us!" John smiled, "Will you marry me?" He threw away the ring that Roger had given her and it bounced off the trashcan. John had a much better ring, probably worth much more than anything Roger had bought anyone. The ring was gold, with a ruby and surrounding the ruby were two diamonds. It was nice…

"Will I?! You don't have to ask me that twice!" she kissed John. I couldn't help but to giggle. It was so cute. So now, you have these two couples right? Well here's the picture… John was all over Kashmira; Brian and I were swapping sweet kisses. Kayla was put to bed; she can't stand to stay up long.

As we four were downstairs watching romance movies, and things were slightly getting hotter; we heard a girly scream from upstairs. Brian looks at me and shrugs; John and Kashmira abruptly stopped kissing and we all exchanged looks.

"Um… I'll go see what's going on…" I said as everyone's eyes were still fixed on the stairs. I ran up them and quickly took a left turn into the extra bedroom. I looked around and found Freddie exhausted on the bed. I ran to the empty side of the bed and lay by Freddie.

"Freddie? What was that?" I asked curiously.

"It was Roger…" his voice quivered as he spoke.

"What'd he do?"

"Yes, well… you know how I am, and we were going to make love for the second time today," Freddie admitted, "and after I had to explain it to him and we started to get down to business he started to abuse me, physically! Are those _not_ bite marks?" he told me the whole thing. I checked out Freddie's arms and basically everywhere and yeah, he had marks! Scratches, bites, hand prints, the whole thing!

"Oh my god, Freddie… Those are the most marks I've seen on a human before,"

"I know…" he wept quietly. Roger silently entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why'd you try to rape me?" he asked.

"Rape you? Roger I-I-I love you, I wouldn't ever rape you, sweetie…" Freddie said between sobs.

"That was rape…" Roger said.

"Roger, Freddie's a sensitive soul, and you shouldn't beat people bloody because they love you!" I told him. Roger wasn't the normal Roger, something wasn't right in this picture, I didn't quite know what, but it wasn't the Roger I liked.

I held Freddie in my arms. I couldn't believe what I saw was true, Queen has fallen apart; I'm married to a band member; they are living with me; Roger's abused Freddie; I was hoping those wouldn't be the next headlines somewhere, also.

Roger practically admitted that he abused Freddie. I mean if it was anyone else of course I'd be there for them, too, but I mean this is horrible. I kissed Freddie. This isn't going to hurt my marriage, but I mean if I wanted Freddie back then maybe so.

Freddie curled in the fetal position and cried. His world was not just falling apart, it was ending. He was without a lover now, and he ached.

"It's ok Freddie… just cry! It helps to vent yourself now and then…" I told him. I think he already knew it but it didn't matter.

"Oh Kate…" he sobbed loudly, "I'll never be the same again!"

I sighed, _"This could go on for days…"_ I thought to myself.

"Freddie, you don't want someone that will abuse you, dear,"

"I want my Roger back!" he yelled, "I want the old Roger back…"

An hour later Freddie was calm. He had cried himself to sleep, in my arms. I fell asleep next to him, the sound of snoring seems to soothe me, I guess. It was kind of nice to be able to fall asleep next to your best friend, who's easy to calm and very sweet.

I woke up early in the morning and looked around. I don't know why I was up, but I was up. It was four A.M. and I was tired but yet wide awake. I looked over to Freddie who was still in the same position he was when he cried. I pulled down the covers. Yeah, wow, he had bruises now, black and blue ones.

I walked downstairs and started to make coffee, very, very early in the morning. I had no clue what went on last night since Freddie and I went to bed, and I also didn't know where everyone was. I looked over to the couch and saw Kashmira sleeping close to John, but then where was Roger? Was he still here? Or… was he in bed with my husband?

I quietly made coffee in the kitchen, hoping not to wake up Kashmira and John. It was really too early for me to be up. I hoped Roger was out somewhere and not in bed with my husband. I couldn't stand the thought of Brian and Roger together; it wouldn't be like Freddie and him. I thought about it while I sat at the kitchen table.

I looked around and unexpectedly there was a knock at the door. I jumped up from my seat and jogged to the door. Just in time, was Roger at the door.

"Where were you?" I asked concerned.

"Catch me; I think I'm going to fall!" Is what I heard, in between his drunken slurs. I figured he was drunk; he didn't walk or talk too well that morning. I somewhat dragged him to the kitchen table.

"Have some coffee with me, won't you?" I asked considerately, hoping it'd sober him up just a bit.

"Sure thing, babe…" he slurred again.

"Uh… Rog, don't call me 'babe',"

"Mhmm…"

I quickly made up our cups of coffee with sugar and creamer, and then we started small talk.

"So, you uh… went to a bar…" I sipped my coffee.

"Yeah, you bet…" he laughed.

"Heh… okay, um… why did you go to a bar after not remembering much? You're such a dumbass, Rog," I laughed.

"Helliviknow!"

"Never mind…" I sipped my coffee, handing Roger his cup.

"Okay!"

"Why don't you sleep in the blue chair over there? I'm getting tired, so I think I'll go back to bed as well."

"Mhmm…" he mumbled. Roger waltzed his way over to the reclining blue chair and sat comfortably in it. A few minutes later I heard him snoring, so I assumed he was asleep. I made my way upstairs and back into bed with Freddie. I slipped into the bed hoping not to disturb Freddie. He seemed like he was lightly sleeping, but I couldn't tell. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently stroking his fine black strands of hair. He quickly turned around facing me.

"Oh, so you were awake?" he asks.

"Whoa… I didn't know you knew I was up… Thanks for scaring me…" I said out of breath.

"Didn't mean to scare you dear, I got up around the time you did… I felt you leave me and I wasn't sure why, but you did, and then I stretched, got up, and I actually put on some boxers…"

"I see…"

"Yes… well…" his dark brown eyes scanned my lips, then my eyes; he kept doing this and it made me wonder a little, but then I knew what he wanted, "Um…". He didn't finish. He held me close and kissed me. Oh how I missed the taste of his lips.

Freddie's hand found its way to the back of my shirt. He traced an icy finger down my spine; I shivered to his touch. His fingers fiddled with the back of my bra as he struggled to get it off. I didn't know what got into him.

"F-Freddie, d-d-don't… I can't…" I was scared, nervous, and a little anxious. My heart was racing; I wasn't sure how to react. In the moment of confusion, I pressed my lips against his. I wasn't sure how to feel. A part of me felt bad for my good friend, but another part of me didn't feel completely satisfied with my marriage. Brian was a very nice man, and generous, but Freddie had something that Brian lacked…

Freddie held me close as our lips did the tango. Our tongues danced wildly against each other. I could feel, while he was holding me, that he was nervous too. He was shaking, and his heart felt like it would stop at any minute.

I pushed Freddie away, in the middle of our make out session.

"What's wrong, love? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just… I'm married Freddie. We shouldn't be doing this. This is wrong, and I know it's wrong."

"We can stop if you like; I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to, darling. I wouldn't do that."

"I know but…" I sighed, "That's not the problem. The problem is… that I think I want it."

A small smile crept upon Freddie's face. "Oh, well why didn't you say so, dear?"

"I don't know. I'm just so nervous!"

"Don't be nervous, dear. You know me, I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be so afraid of. Here, I'll grab a condom so no one will know." Freddie reached in the nightstand next to him and grabbed a small silver package. He ripped it open and handed it to me.

"Oh, you want me to do the honors?" I laughed. Freddie nodded eagerly.

I carefully pulled down Freddie's boxers, and his erect member greeted me. I pulled the condom out of its package, and carefully slid it on Freddie's hard on. Freddie twitched at the feeling, but then grew used to me, as I slowly started to stroke him.

"Mmm..." Freddie grunted. I stopped, as Freddie sat up. He wanted this, for a long time. A part of me secretly did, too. He slipped off my nightgown over my head, and carefully pulled off my silky undergarments.

I closed my eyes as Freddie held me. He laid me down ever so gently, and his left hand stayed near the small of my back. When his mouth connected with my neck, I gasped. He was ever so gentle, and the seduction was only part of the action.

His right hand made its way to my breast. He firmly squeezed it as his mouth covered mine in a swift movement. His tongue met with mine, and they danced in a circle. He tasted of something sweet, but I couldn't quite place what it was. My thoughts of anything and everything normal dissipated.

In his midst of squeezing, he pinched my little rosy peak.

"Oh! Freddie…" I groaned. Brian had never done that. Why didn't he know that technique?

Freddie's hard member was brushing up against my thigh. I wanted him to speed things up a bit, but I knew that would ruin the moment, for both of us. Freddie's a lover, and loves to be loved, and to be pleased, and please others.

While Freddie's hand was in charge of my right breast, his mouth found the left, and I squirmed beneath him.

"Ahhh! Freddie… I want you!" I half shouted. I hoped nobody heard me. After all, everyone was sleeping.

My hands rummaged through Freddie's hair as he suckled on one of my rosy peaks. He stopped long enough to say…

"How bad do you want me, darling?" and winked as he said that.

"Real bad. Give it to me! I want to feel you inside so bad, Freddie."

"Ok doll, I'll quit teasing you. I know, I'm cruel."

Freddie lowered himself on me, and gently pushed against my sensitive flesh.

"Ohhhh…" And what a relief it was. To have him inside me, no more teasing.

Freddie began with slow thrusts, as he was still a bit paranoid about this event. It was new to him. He had only been with a few girls, but none of them he connected with, like he did with me.

"Oh my God, Kate. You feel… so good! So… tight!" he grunted. Freddie started pushing faster and harder into me. He wrapped my legs around him. I steadied myself with his rhythm to get him deeper into me. Our love making went on for about fifteen minutes till I nearly exploded.

"Mmm.. Ohhh… I'm close, c'mon baby!" I yelled to Freddie. I was so close to climax. I grabbed the sheets beneath me and held them tightly. Freddie lowered himself to me, and passionately kissed me, while thrusting at a steady but fast speed.

"Come for me, sweet angel!" Freddie cried.

"Harder!" Freddie thrust his hardest without hurting either of us.

"Take it… Mmm!" He groaned, as he worked himself deeper into me.

"Mmm… God!" I cried out as I climaxed with him being close behind. My whole body trembled and I squeezed the sheets that were entwined in my fingers…

Even though I was done, Freddie kept thrusting.

"Stay tight for me, sweetheart. I'm almost there!" he cried. He pushed into me two last, slow hard times, and I knew he was done.

"Oh, wow…" Freddie panted, "So that's what I've been missing!" he chuckled, as he climbed off me.

"I suppose so." I was in a daze from what we had just done.

Freddie slipped the used rubber into the trashcan next to his side of the bed. I lacked any sort of conversation after that. There was too much going through my mind. I curled up next to Freddie, and he suggested that we spoon. I obliged, I like cuddling, and since I don't usually get that after me and Brian do the dirty.

"What if Brian finds out? What if he's awake right now, Freddie?"

"What? Nah… he's not awake. He could sleep through a war, remember? You told me that yourself!"

"No, something isn't right. I should go."

"Please stay, darling. It's not like you haven't slept here before. Brian doesn't get upset, remember? I'm 'gay'. Well, now that we've been intimate, I think I'm bi." Freddie giggled.

"Yeah, that would make you bi. And you're right! Brian wouldn't suspect anything. Just let me put my clothes back on."

"How are your wounds, Freddie? Did love making, make any of them sore, or hurt worse than they did a while ago?"

"Mmm, not really. They feel about the same. They are sore, but if you really want something you'll do it, despite how you feel, dear."

"Alright… Hey I'm going to go see Brian…" I snuck back into Brian's room and carefully shut the door behind me.

"I'll see you in the morning, Kate!" Freddie hollered.

I ran to the bed and slid in. It was very warm from where Brian had slept there minutes earlier. I ran an ice cold finger from his chest down to his stomach. He shivered and mumbled something.

"Das ist kalt…" he mumbled sleepily. What was that? A different language? Why didn't he ever tell me about this before? I think I'm going to ask him, after I wake him up.

"Brian…" I whispered in his ear.

He turned around slowly with one eye opened, "God?"

"Yes, dear, like I'm god…" I laughed.

Brian giggled and hugged me tight.

"Missed you last night!"

"Did you?"

"Mhmm… Where were you?"

"I was comforting a very beaten Freddie… and we both just fell asleep…" I lied…

Brian was speechless for a moment, "… … he didn't touch you did he? Did he try anything? You got to tell me Kate…"

"No Brian, he did not touch me," I lied once again…I couldn't dare tell him.

"Good to hear!" he smiled.

"Oh… Before I woke you up… you mumbled something, that wasn't English! What was it?"

"Oh, I don't know… What'd I say?"

"You said something like 'das ist kalt'… hell, I couldn't make it out!"

"Oh, that's German, dear… it means 'that is cold'," He laughed.

"So, you do know another language!"

"Just a bit… I don't remember too much German,"

"I see… I'm changing subjects now, if you don't care, dear,"

"No, of course not, go on,"

"When is Kashmira's wedding?"

"Hmm… I think she's going to set it up today or tomorrow, sometime soon, that's all I've overheard from John and her,"

"You eavesdropped in their conversation?! Brian that's awfully rude!"

"Yes, but it comes naturally to me! I've been doing it since I was thirteen, darling,"

I reddened, "I admit, I do it too,"

"So, you want to get up now? And go downstairs?"

"Sure let's have an early start today, why not?" I smiled. I grabbed the baby and started downstairs with Brian. We were never up this early… I found it a little weird but still good I guess.

Brian made a started a fresh pot of coffee then sat down and waited for it to do its stuff. Brian smiled at me. He was a wonderful person to be with, and a great singer. Queen is no longer actually together, the group itself split up, but the band members are with me! I still find that amazing to this day.

I held little Kayla in my arms. She was cute when she was sleeping. I swear she's an angel, I can just see it in her, and Freddie seems to see it too. I smiled down at her, she was so sweet. Just irresistibly sweet!

"Brian isn't Kayla just… too sweet?" I gently stroked Kayla's cheek, and smiled at her again.

"She's a beautiful gal, and that's all because of you, dear," Brian snaked an arm around me and smiled. Brian was a good father, even though you don't hear too much about what he does to help, but he does. He wouldn't give up the world for this baby. We made a mistake that night in Roger's car, going to the movies, but now we can see that it really _wasn't_ a bad thing after all. Kayla was a good child, I admit. I loved her dearly.

Kashmira yawned loudly as she stretched, throwing her arms up as she did. She slowly got up from the futon, (hoping not to wake up John, who was still sleeping) and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," she yawned.

"Morning Joe and Kash…" I smiled. I was tired as hell, I have no clue how I managed to smile in that early of morning!

"What are you doing up, Kash? It's really early," Brian pointed to the clock on the stove.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper like John… I wake up to the tiniest noises, but as you can see, my darling over there can sleep through a nuclear war!" she chuckled.

"Sorry to wake you then…"

"Oh it's fine Brian… It's probably good for me to be up this early. I haven't been up this early since my last marriage,"

"Wow… That's been a while then, huh?"

"You bet!" she grinned.

"So when is this wedding?" I wondered.

"Well… we set everything up sometime yesterday over the phone. I'm hoping we can all get up and do it today,"

"We'll do it today… I'll make sure everyone gets up!" Brian wanted to make that known. We weren't going to wait forever for Kashmira to get married, and of course she wasn't going to wait forever either, she wanted this.

With a very loud yawn, and his arms stretched above his head, Roger woke up. He rubbed his eyes looked around and then rubbed his head.

"Oh god… fucking hangovers…" he groaned as he got up from the chair and made his way to the bathroom. Roger waltzed into the bathroom with a 'thud'. Shortly after hearing that thud, we listened to make sure he was conscious. He was conscious, but violently puking after a night out at the bar.

~~~~~~~ _ **Later that day, Kash was married to John... and now, 3 months later**_ ~~~~~~~~~

Three months later John and Kash were blessed with Joseph Deacon. He weighed approximately 7 pounds, 8 ounces, and was completely healthy. Born on March 10th at 10:41 PM.

To their surprise, he had his father's bright blond hair (taking after Roger, of course), and his parents were thrilled to meet their son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deacon, I believe you have a few guests," a nurse informed them.

"Thank you. Let them in,"

Brian and Kayla, Freddie, Roger, and I all rushed in the room. We were excited to see Kash and John's bundle of joy. Roger approached the happy couple.

"Hey um... Kash," Roger reddened a little, he was nervous and regretted nearly everything, now that he saw his child.

"Oh, hey!" Kash smiled at him, "You want to hold him? It's okay Roger," she reassured him. John glued a fake smile to his face for the time being. He didn't feel comfortable letting Roger hold his own son, after how he treated Kashmira, and running off with Freddie. It just didn't seem right to John.

"I know…" Roger replied shyly. John carefully handed the tiny bundle to Roger. Roger smiled down at little Joseph. He now had mixed feelings once again. Part of him now wanted to be with Kash and help her raise their baby; the other half of him was very much in love with his best friend, and now he did not know what to do.

"Oh my gosh, he's beautiful!" Freddie cried out.

"Shh! Freddie!" I reminded him to keep it down; both Kayla and Joe were sleeping.

"Yeah, he's cute. I just hope he doesn't turn out like his father..." Roger sniveled, and handed Joseph back to his mother. Roger and Freddie exited the room, so Brian and I could see the baby.

By the time they were back in the parking lot, Roger was bawling. He wanted the best for Joseph, true, but he regretted choosing Freddie over Kash, because now he was unable to raise his son, and he couldn't tell Freddie this! Then he'd have no one, and that isn't what he wanted. But accidentally, he let the beans spill.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Freddie gently rubbed his back, hoping it would soothe him a little.

"I-I just.. I don't know Freddie. You're my best friend and I love you, but I ruined everything! I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! A beautiful son! I've fucked myself over this time and I can't fix it, that is what's wrong, Freddie. I think part of me still loves her."

"Roger...You're going to leave me?" Freddie whimpered a little, trying to hold back tears.

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I want, and even if I do know, it's not like it would ever happen. She gave me two chances and I threw them both away! I'm a fucking idiot!" Roger wailed. He hugged Freddie tightly. He opened the van door and stepped inside.

Freddie sighed and followed him inside the van. He reached inside his jacket for a soft pack of red Marlboro's. Freddie's arm shook nervously as he put the cigarette to his lips.

"Um... Roger do you have a light?" His voice quivered.

"I think so," Roger checked in the back of his jeans. He pulled out a purple lighter and lit Freddie's cigarette.

"Thank y-you..." Freddie took a quick puff, and then as he exhaled tears poured out of him like Niagra falls.

"I thought you quit smoking, Freddie?" Roger wondered.

"I quit smoking just for you, you fucking bastard! And now you want to leave me. I'm scared shitless, and when I'm nervous I smoke. Leave me alone Roger. You probably won't want to be with me after she brings home Joe." Freddie wept shamelessly.

Shortly after their little incident; Brian, Kayla and I joined Roger and Freddie in the van.

"Freddie, what's wrong?" I questioned him.

"Nothing dear, I'm doing _just fine_. Thank you, Kate."

Roger let out a sigh of frustration, "I said something, and made him feel uncomfortable. I'm confused. I wish to be with Kashmira, but I love Freddie."

"Oh... Well, this is news to us," Brian said enthusiastically, "And... We'll never have to worry about seeing you both nude in the same room or bed again, am I right?"

"You've nailed it on the head, darling Brian!" Freddie screamed.

"Freddie! You woke up Kayla!" Roger yelled.

Freddie sighed angrily, and looked at the startled child. He gently picked her up and hummed an old Queen song to get her back to sleep.

"I may not have children, Roger... but I damn well know how to put one to sleep, _asshole_."

"What-? You know what? Fuck you, Freddie! There's _other_ men out there somewhere besides you. It's over, sweetheart!" Roger yelled from the back of the van. They sounded like two teenagers fighting. I found it amusing, but I did not want my child to pick up on these words.

"Hey, you two! Clean up your language, you both know very well that kids can pick up that stuff real easily!" Brian yelled to the back.

"You're right...Sorry Brian." Roger mumbled.

After their little feud, it was silent the rest of the ride home. Roger slept in the back of the van, where there should be another row of seats but we took them out. Freddie slept in the middle row of seats, sitting up with little Kayla over his shoulder sleeping. About 45 minutes later, we arrived back home.

Brian put the van in park, and we all piled out. Freddie handed Kayla over to me. Roger hurried inside and upstairs, hoping that Freddie wouldn't sleep in the same room. At this moment, it'd seem like a wise choice. Despite their feuding and hatred...Freddie followed Roger into the spare room.

I stopped Brian at the top of the stairs and pulled him close for a passionate kiss. Brian chuckled and led me into the bedroom. I kissed Kayla's forehead and put her to bed in the crib. Brian slipped out of his clothes, except for his boxers and crawled into bed. I slipped out of my clothes and rummaged through the closet for my night gown. I slipped it on and crept into bed next to my love. We exchanged kisses and goodnights, then passed out.

 _ **In the spare bedroom...**_

"Fred... Look, I-I'm sorry about tonight... I don't know what came over me. I'm such an asshole, I'm sorry, honey. I feel that I should be the one raising Joseph, and not John. I'm confused right now, and I want the best for Kash and John, but I just... I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John. I don't know. I'm sorry I freaked out and shit, sweetie. I love you, Farroukh." Roger rolled over and gently embraced Freddie from behind.

Freddie at this moment, pretended to be sleeping. He was upset and hurt, and wasn't sure if going back to Roger was the right thing. He rolled over to face Roger. Freddie twirled one of his fingers in Roger's blond locks. Slowly, a smile danced upon Freddie's lips.

"Oh Rog, how could I ever hate you?" Freddie sniveled. Roger gently stroked Freddie's tear-stained cheek. Roger grinned at Freddie and gently kissed him.

"Don't you ever pull one of those again on me, dear!" Freddie said with concern in his voice.

"Dear, I wasn't _pulling_ anything... I was nearly serious. I think Joseph should be raised by me, the real thing. Love, you wouldn't understand...You'll know the feeling once you have children."

"Darling Roger, I don't want children. They seem like such a burden, and yet I love Kayla, as if she were my own. Sometimes I wish she was." Freddie sighed.

"See? You do want children! How can you deny it, and then say that?" Roger giggled a bit.

"Ah hell, I don't know yet. Such a big responsibility that I'm not yet ready for."

"Your day will come, sweetheart." Roger assured him, and tenderly began kissing Freddie. As they started making out, Freddie pushed him away a little.

"What is it, dear?" Roger asked.

"I wanted to tell you, while it was still fresh... I love you."

"Oh, well we can stop anything for that! I love you too, darling." Roger laughed. He pulled Freddie close to him, and just held him there in his arms. He was still confused as ever, but loved this man more than anything. Before long they were both asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days later...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A very worn-out Kash stumbled through the door with little Joe, and her loving husband, John. Kashmira groaned and slumped on the couch next to Roger and Freddie.

"Welcome home, kids!" Freddie chirped. Freddie felt so much better. He loved Roger, and wouldn't know what to do without him. So he was gay, he didn't care, as long as it meant he wasn't losing his best friend, or the one he loved.

"Morning, Freddie..." John yawned.

"Would you like a beer, Johnny-boy?" Roger smiled at John, the new father.

"Yeah, I could use a beer...been a long time since I've had one."

Freddie stared at his sister long and hard. He wondered if she regretted the whole "Roger" situation, she looked a little unhappy.

"Something wrong, dear?"

Kash sighed, "I don't know Fred. I tell John not to do something, and now he does it. I love him more than anything, and he won't listen. I plainly told him before and since we've had Joe, not to drink. And now he's in the kitchen having a beer with the father of this baby. I don't get it."

"Now, I'm sorry I asked!" Freddie snorted, "I don't get it either, dear. I would tell you something, but... I'm going to keep my trap shut, because John loves you very much, and I know it. I can tell...by the way he looks at you. He gets this look in his eyes, and even though I'm not attracted to him, it even makes my heart melt." Freddie smiled.

"What... exactly weren't you supposed to tell me, Freddie?" Kash asked him. She knew he was up to _something._

"Um, may I hold Joey? He's darling," Freddie smiled at his nephew. He looked so much like Roger, it was unbelievable.

"Sure, but don't change subjects on me, Freddie. You know I will get this out of you, whatever it is. You know I've been able to do this since we were little." Kash handed the baby to Freddie, and then Freddie let it slip between his buck-teeth.

"Okay, look dear...You don't have to beat it out me. I'll spill everything. Roger thinks he loves you again, but he's unsure. Confused. He wants the best for you and John, but he thinks he'd make a better father than John. He wants to help you raise Joseph, and he feels bad that he ran off with me and left you."

Freddie sniveled and continued on, "His exact words were something like, 'I could've had a sweet, loving woman, and a son! But I've fucked myself over this time, and I can't fix it. I think I still love her. I'll never be able to raise him as my own. He won't believe me, later if I ever tell him that _I'm_ his real father, and not John.' " Freddie gently rocked little Joe in his arms.

"What-? He loves me? Then why'd he-? I don't even understand this! Why did he want to run off with you then, and now he wants to be with me? I don't know. I'm married now, that's an official thing, you know marriage. I don't think I could get divorced, we've been together for 3 months now. Oh Freddie, was that all real?"

"As real as this angel I'm holding in my arms," Freddie smiled at little Joey.

"Oh my gosh! Freddie what do I do? I know you love Roger. You know I love John. I'm so confused! I've never had a problem like this before. I don't know what I should do!"

Freddie's smile melted away, "Neither do I. I love Roger with all my heart, and then some, darling. If I lost him, what would happen to me? And think about Johnny. He was so happy to be with you, when the "Roger" thing was going on. He was thrilled to have such a sweet woman, and child. He loves you. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't want to be with you, dear!"

"Hmm... You have a point."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Kitchen…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roger and John had small talk. Kashmira approached the guys.

"Roger, can we talk?" Kash's face flushed a bit.

Roger's face lit up. He hadn't spoken to Kashmira since his problem, and thought he'd disturb the peace between her and John, if he said something.

Kash took Roger by the wrist and walked him into Freddie's room, upstairs. They sat on the bed together.

"Roger, um… Let's see, where do I start?" Roger stifled a nervous chuckle.

"What is it? Is something wrong with Joey? Or John?"

"No, no, of course not! They're great…" Kash was confused.

"Kash, you can tell me. C'mon what's going on?"

"I want to know; did you mean what you said?"

"About what? Doll, I'm lost!" He laughed.

"About me, and about Joey?" She was a little timid and anxious, unknowing what would happen from here.

"Wait… Where did you hear that?"

"That's not important right now, that's completely irrelevant. Tell me, what's going on! I want the truth from you. Did you mean it?"

Roger hesitated for a moment, and then gave the truthful answer.

"Yes. I feel bad that I fucked up, and decided to go gay. Maybe it was just a stage I was going through. I don't really know. You're beautiful, Kash. I don't know why I threw you away. Maybe I was scared of taking responsibility in being a parent, but now, I think that's what I want. I want to be there for you and our son."

"You mean it, Rog?" Kash wondered, again.

"Definitely. With all my heart, love." Roger pulled Kashmira towards him, and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"I'm so confused Roger! I wanted you in the beginning, and then John came into the picture and made things better. I don't know if this marriage was a rebound relationship from our separation, or what."

"Sweetie, I think we'll figure out things in time. Give it time, if John finds us together, then he'll know what to do. I feel that we're doing the right thing this time."

While Kash and Roger were in the midst of fixing their marriage problems, Freddie happened to walk in with Joey. Freddie was shocked at first, and then once again he knew he was going to be heartbroken again.

"Excuse me?"

Freddie turned to face Roger, whose face was pink with lipstick. Freddie handed Joseph to Roger, and scurried out of the room.

"Well that was definitely odd." Roger wondered what had gotten into Freddie. Roger smiled at the tiny bundle in his arms.

"He does look like me. Doesn't he?" Roger laughed to himself.

"He looks like you a lot, dear." Kash kissed Roger once more, and then went back downstairs. Roger followed Kashmira downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freddie~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie was devastated. He dwelled in Brian's room, and was bawling. Roger promised never to do this to Freddie, again. Freddie was more than heartbroken, he lost his best friend too, and was certain he couldn't get him back.

"Roger!" Freddie screamed. He wanted answers, and some consoling.

Roger hurried up the stairs and into Brian's room.

"Aww, what's wrong, Fred?" Roger took a seat next to Freddie on the bed.

"Roger, you promised…You promised!" Freddie sniveled hard.

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I want to be with Kash. I love her and Joey. I want a family, Freddie." Roger gently rubbed Freddie's back, hoping it would calm him down a little.

"Yeah, well I want my heart and my best friend back! Am I going to get those back? NO! Because you took them both away!" Freddie shouted.

 _"Why have I got to make everyone happy? Why Roger, and not Kate, or Brian, or whoever?"_ Roger thought to himself.

"You want to cuddle, Freddie?" A tiny smile crawled across Roger's lips.

"Mhmm," Freddie sniffed. Roger rolled down the blankets on the bed and held his best friend. Freddie rolled over and faced Roger.

"Roger," Freddie started, "I-I-never mind…"

Roger sighed. He couldn't imagine how hard this may be for Freddie. How was he ever going to get over it though?

"I know you do, Freddie,"

"How did you know?" He wondered. Is Roger like…telepathic?

"I…just know." Roger grinned.

Tears streamed down Freddie's face.

"It would have been a year next January," He whispered.

"Freddie, honey, you have to cheer up. It's not like I'm dying. I'm not leaving this house, unless Kate or Brian says otherwise. I'll be here in this house until we run out of room."

"I don't know how you can just act like nothing ever happened, Roger. Did you not love me at all?"

"No, Freddie. It's nothing like that at all. I do love you very much, but I want to do the right thing for me, and for your sister. I love her, Freddie. You're my best friend, I couldn't just ditch you. Freddie, if I didn't really love you… Would you be in my arms right now? Or would I even be in this room with you?"

"No?"

"No, I wouldn't." Roger laughed, "Now c'mon, pull yourself together. It's not the end of the world, dear." Roger wiped away Freddie's tears with his thumb.

"Roger?" Freddie sniveled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…get some kisses before you ruin John's life?" Freddie giggled.

"Oh bloody well, they should have post-poned the wedding, and _then_ I may have married Kash! Plans gone wrong…" Roger stared into Freddie's chocolate eyes. Freddie pulled Roger in close for some passionate kisses before he left him. Freddie rolled over, and sat on top of Roger. Roger winked at Freddie and then Freddie's kisses got fiery. Freddie's hands roamed Roger until the rested at his zipper.

"Freddie! No!"

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Because it's not all about lust, it's about love. There's a huge difference, and I offered you some kisses, not a piece of ass."

"Understand this Freddie, I love you. I don't want to shag your brains out every blinking second. Love is just the opposite of lust, but they fall close."

"But… you're hard!" Freddie pointed at Roger's bulge.

"So are you!" Roger laughed, "So what? You have two hands figure something out," Roger chuckled. Roger feather kissed him on the lips, and ran off to find Kash.

"Damn…" Freddie sighed, "I love you too, Roger. But I lust you very much, too. You're beautiful…" Roger had already left the room when Freddie began.

Roger hurried downstairs to his family to be. He sat next to Kash on the futon, who was feeding Joseph at the moment. Roger swiftly put an arm around Kashmira, hoping that John would notice. John glanced at the couple from the kitchen table.

 _"What the hell…? Is Roger's arm around Kash?"_ John thought to himself. While in view, Roger gently kissed Kashmira on the lips. He knew John would notice that, and he would snap.

"What the fuck, Roger?"

"Hmm?" Roger replied nonchalantly, "Oh, didn't Kash tell you? This marriage, you two held, was a rebound from her break-up with me. Now, isn't it obvious who she'd rather be with?"

"You stupid sod! I'm going to kill you!" John yelled from the kitchen. He got up hastily, and threw the chair out of his way. In the process of all of this, Freddie rushed down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"John, no! Sit down!" Kash commanded.

"Did I miss something?" Freddie asked Roger.

"Oh, you're just in time, sweetheart! John's going to get his ass kicked!" Roger chimed to his best friend. Roger sprung off the couch and readied himself. John flew towards Roger at full speed with one of my large knifes. Roger caught hold of John's arms and pushed him away.

Kashmira and her brother were terrified of what may happen. Freddie held his sister close, hoping if anything, they'd hit him and not the child or his sister.

Roger leaped over the couch; John came flying after him with the knife still in his hand. Roger opened the door, as if to leave and ran into me.

"Kate save me!" Roger shrieked and hugged me. John didn't abruptly stop, he kept on full force and stabbed Roger. Out of shock, Brian dropped the groceries. I screamed. I was scared and didn't know why John was after Roger, or if he was after all of us.

"Fuck you, asshole!" John yelled to Roger who laid limply on me.

"God…Why does our household act like monkeys when we are gone?" Brian asked.

Freddie holding Joey, and Kashmira rushed outside to see the horrible scene before them. Roger had been stabbed. John had went too far. Freddie and Kash began screaming and sobbing.

Brian and I shoved our friends and family into the van. Freddie and Kash stayed at Roger's side, while Roger lay on the back seat.

"R-roger, can you hear me, dear?" Freddie held Roger's hand, Kash held the other.

"Yeah, course. Why not?"

"Uh…Never mind."

"Roger, I love you! Roger don't leave me!"

"Kash, I love you too, and I'm not leaving you!" Roger laughed softly. Kash carefully kissed him on the lips.

"Brian, don't you think we should take it out?" Freddie wondered about the knife in Roger's back.

"Um… I suggest you don't. God only knows how close that knife could be to his spinal cord, or to any nerves. Let's not move it, okay?"

Kayla was seated above Roger's head in her car seat. Kayla laughed and smacked Roger's head.

"Oh, hi Kayla!" Roger laughed, "She's a doll, ain't she?"

"Yeah, she's cute." Freddie replied, not knowing how much longer Roger could hold on. Everyone struggled to keep Roger together. Traverse City was too far for something like this, so we had to go to the Cadillac hospital, which isn't far.

Brian pulled into the parking lot, and swiftly parked it. Brian unbuckled our baby from her seat and handed her to Freddie. I held Joey while Brian and Kash carefully got Roger to his feet, and walked him into the hospital.

"Yeah?" The receptionist asked Brian.

"We need a room, quick! Our family member has been stabbed!" Brian yelled.

"Aww, I'm part of your family?" Roger giggled.

"Oh no, Brian! He's going loopy on us! We can't lose him now!" Kash cried silently.

"We need a fucking room! Hello?" Brian screamed.

"Hi, can I help you?" A random nurse asked, seeing that Brian wasn't getting any help from anyone else.

"I'd like a room, before we lose him!" He gritted his teeth.

Kash and Brian speedily followed the male nurse to a vacant room. Brian picked up Roger and laid him carefully on the hospital bed, on his side, so the knife didn't penetrate him any more than it already did.

"Wait here, and I'll get you guys some help,"

"What?! I need you or someone here now!"

"Sir, I am not registered to do what this man needs help with," replied the nurse.

"You see why I don't go to Cadillac hospital?" Brian asked Kash who was completely ignoring him at the moment.

"Roger, don't go. I love you. You and I can be together, and we can raise Joey, and have more children, if you want. You have so much to live for."

"Kash, I love you and I love Joey. Take care of him while I'm gone. I love you."

"Roger no, please don't go… Stay with me, and your son!" Kash began to shed tears.

"Roger, stay with us, we're going to help you!" Brian shouted to him. Roger's expression went blank and Brian and Kash just looked at each other. Brian walked around to Roger's backside to see how much he had bled. He had bled much more than he did in the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freddie rushed into room 242 and gasped at his ex-sweetheart on the hospital bed.

"Oh Roger!" He whimpered. Freddie handed Kayla to Brian, as he began to weep. Kash hugged her brother tightly, as they both cried softly.

 _"Well, this is definitely weird… The sister that hated her brother for nearly a year is hugging him, knowing he's lost his one love, and he's hugging her knowing he may not get his lover back, and she's going to steal Roger from him. Wow, this is a soap opera!"_ Brian thought to himself.

A nurse rushed in the room with paddles and a heart monitor. He promptly hooked Roger up to the heart monitor, and warmed up the paddles.

"How long has he been out?" The male nurse asked Brian.

"About four minutes or so,"

"Hmm…" The nurse answered and shocked Roger sending thousands of volts throughout his body, hoping to save their lifeless friend. Roger's unresponsive corpse jumped. The heart monitor showed a flat line. Kash and Freddie didn't dare look. Brian sighed in hopes of getting Roger back. The nurse tried four more times, before he got a response. He glanced at the heart monitor.

"There we go…and now… I think your friend should visit the E.R. and get this lovely dagger out of his backside." The nurse swiftly walked out of the room, and searched for the surgeon to help poor Roger.

Brian looked towards the ceiling and whispered "Thank you".

Kash and Freddie both took one of Roger's hands in theirs.

"Roger, I love you!" Both siblings squealed happily in unison, then swapped odd looks.

"I love you, Kash. Freddie, you're my best friend. I love you, too." Roger grinned at both of them. Within ten minutes of Roger breathing again, the surgeon came in and wheeled Roger's bed into the E.R.

Brian with Kayla, Kash and Freddie all waited impatiently in the waiting room. Shortly, the surgeon approached the four sitting on the bench. He pulled down his mask, and took off his gloves.

"Ready for the news, gang?" The surgeon questioned.

"Yes, do tell us!" Freddie replied anxiously.

"He's doing just fine! Luckily, the guy that stabbed him wasn't aiming for any nerves or the spinal cord, or else then, you might have had a little trouble getting him back so easily. So, we put fourteen stitches in his back, and you can take him home, if you wish."

"Thank you, sir." Freddie rushed towards the surgeon and hugged him tightly.

"Um Freddie, don't make a scene okay?" said Brian.

"Freddie, let go of him, so he can go get Roger!" Kash became aggravated.

"Oh, right…" Freddie let go of the surgeon. The surgeon walked back the way he came, and wheeled Roger out to them. Freddie rushed towards a lethargic Roger. Kash followed after Freddie, to see Roger. Freddie took charge, and wheeled Roger back to the van. Roger was still a little weary from the anesthetic, but we were relieved to see him alive and breathing, once again. He's been through a lot.

"You need help, sweetheart?" Kash questioned Roger. Freddie glared at his sister. He thought sharing Roger would be fun, but then it smacked him. He wouldn't get Roger to himself. Freddie and Kash lifted Roger into the van, and carefully onto the seat. Freddie and Kash followed and sat on either side of Roger. Roger was in the middle. Brian buckled Kayla into her car seat, and shut the door. I turned around to face the three in the back.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Doing well. I feel good. Very tired." Roger responded.

"Kash, were you missing this?" I showed her Joey, in my arms.

"Yes, very much so. I already love him." Kash smiled. I carefully handed the sleeping baby to Kash.

"Thank you, Kate!" She whispered. Roger fell asleep within four minutes of stepping into the car. Anesthetic has that effect on you after surgery.

As for John… He was awaiting us at home. We weren't taking him to jail, or pressing any sorts of charges. He was our friend. It's not very friend-like to do those sorts of things, even though we probably should have.

Shortly after arriving home, I felt sick. I don't know what it was, or could have been. I could only assume that it was something I ate. I didn't think much of it. Everyone gets sick in-between the season changes, and because of the dramatic increase or decrease in weather. Brian helped me up the stairs, shortly after losing my lunch in the driveway. I felt lightheaded, and the strong urge to sleep.

"Are you going to be all right while I finish putting away the groceries?"

"Yes, but I think I need to lay down for a bit."

"If you need something, yell and I'll come running, yeah?"

"Thank you, Brian. I love you so much,"

"I love you, Kate." He placed a gentle kiss on my brow, and helped me into bed. I rolled onto my right side, and passed out just after Brian had left the room.

Brian rushed back to the van, to get Kayla out of her car seat. He kissed our little girl on the cheek and set her in front of the television. Brian continued to bring in groceries as Kash and Freddie cautiously set a weary Roger on the couch.

John glared at Roger from the kitchen table, as he popped open a beer.

"John, why did you-" Kash started, but was cut off.

"Because Kashmira, you deceived me. You mislead me to think that you loved me. You had _real_ feelings for me. Then, after you give birth to Joey, Roger feeds you some cock-and-bull story, and you run right back to him. I loved you, Kashmira. I wanted us to have something together. Me, you, and your son. I would have been good to you. Honestly. But I see the tables have turned on me." John guzzled some of his beer.

"John… You were only with me because Roger left me. You did this out of pity. You pitied me, so you thought it'd be a good idea to marry the pregnant woman because you'd have an instant family, and then you could do whatever the hell you wanted? I don't think so. It's teamwork. Relationships and marriage are teamwork. Roger wasn't lying, John. Look, at some time and point everyone gets confused. I'm sure of it. Roger went through a confusing stage, he went gay for a while. I'm completely sure that Freddie has been through it a couple times, on and off. And I don't know… I just feel that this time, things will be different. I feel that the love me and Roger share is real, now. I'm sorry I didn't give you much of a chance, but I'm also sorry you didn't give a damn." John rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this… this is fucking stupid."

"Where are you going, John?" Freddie questioned him.

"I'm leaving this shit-hole." John walked out of the house, taking nothing with him.

"Well, have fun. It's only seventeen degrees outside." Freddie retorted. Brian finally came inside, and put the few groceries away.

"What's going on? Where's he going?"

"Can't stand the thought of Kash and Roger, so he left. Voluntarily, of course." Freddie gave Brian an update.

"How's Kate, Brian?"

"Feeling ill, she's upstairs in bed."

"Oh…" Freddie rubbed the back of his head, rushed upstairs, and into my room.

"Hey, Kate.." Freddie gently rubbed my back. I rolled over to face him and stared into his chocolate eyes.

"What is it, Freddie?"

"Nothing. Just thought I'd come see how you were feeling. Are you going to be alright?"

"Maybe. I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel awful. I don't remember the last time I've felt like this." I pulled Freddie in for a fiery kiss on the lips, and then rushed to the bathroom. It started as heartburn, and then it all came out in the toilet below me. Freddie opened the door with a swift motion, and held my hair away from my face. Ten minutes passed as I was vomiting my guts out, and then it was back to the bedroom. I needed to talk to Freddie.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay for now. Thanks for holding my hair for me."

"I'm always here for you, Kate. I love you."

My face turned cherry red and I looked away.

"Freddie you know this is a sin, right? What me and you have is both bad and a secret that no one should know. But that isn't why I wanted to talk to you."

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, something of private matters…" I winked at him, and then kissed his luscious lips once again. How I missed those full lips. Soft, luscious, beautiful.

"Well, it may not necessarily be something good to ask, but when was the last time you and I were together?"

"Today, remember? With Roger-"

I cut him off, "No, I mean like… the last time you and I slept together. You know…?"

"Oh…" Freddie counted on his fingers.

"Maybe about two months ago, why?" And it pierced Freddie hard, like bullet to the heart.

"Oh shit! Wait… Should I panic? What exactly are you saying?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Freddie…" A tear slithered down my cheek. Freddie sighed, and pulled me close.

"You know that this will fuck up everything I have with Brian, right?" Shortly after pushing those words out of my mouth, I began to cry.

"Kate… Look. I don't know what to say, or what I can do, as you are married to him, and not me, but I'll be here for you. And that's all I can promise you. I don't know how to handle this either. I mean-I don't know what I mean." And Freddie sighed again. Freddie hugged me tightly and kissed me once again.

"I don't know how to feel, either. I feel happy, yet depressed. Also scared and confused. My heart's in a blender, I guess you could say." Shortly after that being said, Brian walked in with Kayla in his arms.

"What's going on?"

"She's um…" Freddie started, and decided not to finish.

"What? She's what? What's going on, Freddie?"

"Will you stop probing him with questions?! I'm pregnant! There, I've said it." I screamed at Brian.

"Are you certain? And that's definitely nothing too much to cry over. Look at Kayla, she's beautiful. I'm sure the next one will be too!" Brian chirped.

"What if I said… it might not be yours?"

Brian's jaw dropped nearly to the floor. He was more than shocked, he was appalled.

"I-You-Kate! What the hell were you thinking? We have a family together! You were perfectly happy. I don't get it… Why'd you…?"

"Because I was curious, okay?! I don't know what else to tell you. I had never been with another man. Even when me and Freddie dated, before you and I were married, I still didn't sleep with him. I was curious and wanted to see what it was like with another man. Now that I've had my fun, I've got to face the serious consequences. I love you, Brian. But as you can see, I also have feelings for Freddie."

Brian sighed as tears fell from his eyes. He was going to lose everything now, and he knew it. His sweetheart, his little girl, and possibly some friends along the way.

"Kate, I- I'm at a loss for words, and I hope you know how much you've hurt me. I loved you, and I would never do such a thing to you. I don't want to do this, but something tells me that things aren't going to get better from here. I think we should separate." Brian set Kayla on the bed next to me, and reached under the bed for his suitcase. He went to the dresser and emptied his drawers, and put the clothes in the suitcase.


End file.
